


Irresistibly Cute

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Coming Out, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Dates, First Time, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smoaking Canary, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds Felicity just too cute to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story, which takes place during Season 2.

It did not take much to make Felicity Smoak nervous, especially when it came to people. Computers were her comfort zone. She could spend hours typing away and be perfectly at peace, but ask her to interact with someone and she was in trouble. Even when it was someone she knew, or sometimes especially, as not a lot of people put her at ease. Sara Lance had many admirable qualities, God knows Felicity admired the hell out of her, but she seemed to specialise in not putting other people at ease, and for one reason or another Felicity always felt way out of her comfort zone when this Amazon of a woman was around.

Right now she wasn't just around, she was throwing punches at Felicity's face, the tech genius doing everything she could possibly to calm her nerves and duck. Just like they had practised. Because, let's be real here, if she wasn't expecting it there was no way Felicity could possibly duck a blow from a Master Assassin like Sara Lance, let alone several in a row. She was even sure Sara was pulling her punches, because no way was that The Canary's top speed. Still, Felicity appreciated Sara taking it easy on her. After all, it was the only way she was going to learn, and despite herself Felicity did get a nice warm feeling of pride as she completed the sequence without a single mistake, even landing a blow on Sara in response. Again, just like they practiced.

"Good. Very good." Sara praised with a beaming smile as she easily brushed off the punch, "But remember, I want you to really go for it on that punch. The objective might be to stun, but if you can take the other guy down, all the better."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Felicity said.

"I could." Sara insists, "No matter how tough they look, no one's invincible, and we're not that different in size and strength and look at me. Yes, I've had training, but all it takes is a little momentum, enough strength, some luck, and most importantly believing in yourself, and you might be surprised. Just don't go picking fights."

The girls exchanged a smile before Felicity mumbled, "Don't worry, there's no danger of that."

Then there was an awkward pause, followed by Sara insisting, "Here, let me show you how you can get the most out of that punch."

In the blink of an eye Sara was behind Felicity, gently pushing her thighs apart and then reaching around to grab onto her wrists to talk her through the punch. It felt like the millionth time Sara had done that in this training session alone, and every time Felicity had to take a deep breath and then grit her teeth or bite her lip as she felt Sara's body pressing against her, felt Sara's breasts poking into her back, and felt her hard nipples through the fabric of their skimpy working out gear. And the thing is, people might be outside her comfort zone but Felicity was very much not an idiot. She could tell Sara was flirting with her. Or at least she was 99.99% sure of it, that 0.01% enough to keep her from addressing Sara's actions the first time they trained together, and the second and third and so on, but now? Now Felicity was aware that no matter how awkward it was she really should say something.

Turning around in Sara's arms Felicity opened her mouth to say something, only to be thrown onto her back in a weird move which was probably from judo or wrestling, either way Felicity ended up on the ground with a smiling Sarah on top of her, "I told you, pay attention. This might save your life one day."

"I was!" Felicity protested.

Sara gave her a look.

"Well ok, maybe not." Felicity reluctantly admitted, "But that's only because-"

"Felicity, I'm serious! I, I don't want anything to happen to you." Sara interrupted, before giving the other blonde a cheeky smile, "Although your little daydream did give me the opportunity to show you just how important the element of surprise is."

Felicity rolled her eyes, then suddenly becoming aware of just how close they were stammered, "S, Sara... we need to talk."

Sara pouted slightly, "Couldn't we just do this instead?"

Before Felicity had the chance to fall into what she quickly realised was an obvious trap Sara leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. Well, there goes that 0.01%, which was Felicity's last coherent thought before her mind started racing so fast that even she couldn't keep up. Then all of a sudden her desire took over her body and she began kissing Sara back, all those troubling thoughts just melting away as Sara had her way with her. Just with her mouth and tongue, as in using them on Felicity's own, the kiss gradually progressing from soft and gentle to passionate and needy shortly after Sara added her tongue into the mix and pressed her body flat against Felicity's.

After what felt like hours, although it was no doubt more like minutes, Sara pulled back slightly before pressing her lips to the other blonde's neck, leaving Felicity to whimper, moan, gasp and cry out. Of course Felicity was totally aware that she should be telling Sara to stop for a variety of reasons. For one Sara had just broken up with Oliver, who just happen to be one of her best friends/someone she was crushing on/her boss/the vigilante known as The Arrow. If that wasn't bad enough they both worked AND lived together, the latter coming about after the second time Felicity had caught Sara sleeping in the most uncomfortable looking cot ever in their basement headquarters. Then there was the little matter of Felicity always identifying herself as straight.

The last reason was pretty much crumbling away as Felicity's body continued to react to Sara's touches, the other woman even daring to slip her hands underneath Felicity's shirt to gently caress her tits. From feeling those already hard little nipples under her fingertips Sara grinned into the other blonde's skin, Felicity blushing seriously in turn. Of course, Sara's knee was pressing against her crotch through the fabric of their workout shorts, and there was no way the Master Assassin was going to buy the hacker was just sweaty. Hell, she couldn't make herself believe it.

But that didn't mean she shouldn't try, and as one of Sara's hands started travelling south, as in way south, Felicity blurted out, "We, we shouldn't be doing this!"

For a moment Sara considered pulling away, but since she was so close to what she wanted she simply pulled back, looked Felicity directly in the eye, and with a seductive purr asked, "Shouldn't we?"

Felicity gulped, her mouth unbelievably dry, and then she started babbling at a mile a minute, "We live together. We work together. We work HERE together. We work with Oliver, who you just broke up with and is one of the dearest friends I've ever had. What about him? What about, everything? I can't just throw my whole life away on a stupid crush. Which by the way I shouldn't be having, because I'm straight. Was straight until you came along. Mostly. And, and, and... and these mats aren't exactly comfy. And... I haven't done this before."

It was almost painful for Sara not to grin as Felicity first babbled, then ran out of steam and blushed, but she just about managed it, following up with, "Are you done?"

"Yes." Felicity sighed.

"Well, I don't want you to throw your whole life away either." Sara lightly teased, before quickly following up with, "And I'm not proposing marriage, I just want to help you relax and loosen up, maybe reward you for doing such a good job today. Besides, I've been thinking that just self-defence lessons aren't nearly thanks enough for saving my life. And yeah, there are reasons not to do this, but there always are, and you don't strike me as a girl who's taken that many risks in her life. Aside from the obvious, of course. So Felicity, wanna take a risk? Let me thank you for saving my life right here and right now with a orgasm or two? Or do you want me to stop? Because I swear, say the word and I'll never bother you again and we can just be friends."

Felicity thought long and hard as Sara traced her exposed stomach with her fingertip, sometimes venturing to her waistline but never passing it. Which made it hard for her to concentrate, but she just about managed it. On some level she knew Sara was manipulating her, using information she'd gained as Felicity's roommate against her. Like the fact that while she had a wild past she'd never taken the same risks in her personal life that she did with hacking. And as much as her friendship with Oliver meant to her all of his mixed signals was frustrating, and sometimes she just wanted to break out of the friend zone for once.

Honestly it could have gone either way, and maybe in some other universe Felicity did the mature thing, but in this one she reached up, grabbed a handful of blonde hair and shoved Sara's face down to her own hard and fast, their lips crashing against each other frantically. In almost the same movement Sara pushed her hand into Felicity's workout shorts, the MIT graduate moaning into the assassin's mouth as for the first time in her life she was caressed down there by a member of her own sex. And it felt good. Oh God, did it feel good.

Sara smiled triumphantly into the kiss as she settled into a gentle rhythm, just massaging the outside of Felicity's pussy, getting her as worked up as possible for what would come next. After all, that was the point of waiting until Felicity was all sweaty and turned on from one of their sparring sessions. And of course all the previous kissing and groping, although that was fun too. However, despite what part of Sara had hoped, it in no way satisfied her craving for Felicity Smoak. If anything it only quadrupled her problem, which she honestly thought would be the case.

Speaking of honesty, Sara felt really guilty about going to these lengths to get even a fraction of what she wanted from Felicity, especially when this woman had been nothing but a true friend to her over the past few months. But the art of winning at all costs had literally been beaten into Sara's brain, and she had been convinced Felicity would shoot her down if she tried a more traditional approach, and the more she had got to know this amazing woman the more failure had become unacceptable. Sara would have this incredible woman in any and every way she could get her, and when she slowly slid a finger up to the knuckle into Felicity's cunt Sara knew it was worth whatever risks she was taking.

Felicity was warm, tight and oh so wet. Wet for her, the feeling of that wetness intoxicating. Of course Sara had sensed Felicity's interest in her since the moment they met, they wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't, but sensing it and touching it were two very different things. Not that Sara didn't already know which would be preferable, this wonderful moment literally a wet dream come true for The Canary.

Literally beginning to fuck Felicity Smoak made this wet dream come true even better, Sara slowly but steadily beginning to pump her finger in and out of the other blonde's honey pot and making Felicity let out some of the cutest sounds she'd ever heard. Hell, they were downright adorable, and Sara was pretty much swallowing every one of them as she continued fiercely making out with the object of her desire, showing both how much she wanted her and how grateful she was towards her. That part of her little speech hadn't been a manipulation, Sara was so grateful for not just the life saving, but for everything Felicity had done for her, Sara hoping that in some small way her friend got how much she appreciated her.

Felicity wasn't really in a state of mind where she could evaluate Sara's intentions anymore. Really all that was going through her mind was things like, oh my God I'm letting another girl fuck me, I'm being fucked by another girl. Sara! Sara Lance was finger fucking her. She had one of Sara Lance's fingers inside her right now... no, wait, make that two. Felicity had two fingers inside her right now. Two girl fingers. Two Sara fingers! And they were making her feel so fucking good.

Over and over again these thoughts and a whole bunch of others clouded Felicity's mind until either her head exploded or melted away and all she could feel was pleasure. In those moments it felt like she was no longer in control of her body, that it acted completely without her consent. Although she didn't exactly disapprove of the frantic kissing, or the way she started pushing herself against Sara's thrusts, literally impaling her cunt on her friend's fingers.

Then just as she felt the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm Sara broke the kiss, pulled back a little and just stared at her. It was reminiscent of a look she had once seen on someone who genuinely scared her, and Sara scared her too, but in a totally different way. Just as this look made her totally different things, Felicity's MIT graduating brain coming back with a vengeance for a few long seconds to try and allies what she felt. Then she crashed over the edge of an incredibly powerful orgasm, Felicity's screams echoing off the walls like a girl in a horror movie.

Instead of signifying the end it seemed this was only the beginning, Sara speeding up the force of her thrusts to make Felicity cum again and again and again. Each climax was as powerful as any she'd ever had if not more so, especially since Sara started using her to rub her clit while her fingers curled inside her. The curling and clit rubbing had actually triggered her orgasm, the latter starting out gently and eventually becoming frantic as her orgasms seemed to melt together until she felt a constant wave of ecstasy. Then, just as Felicity was sure she was going to pass out, Sara removed her fingers so suddenly it had the hacker whimpering in disappointment. Then she whimpered for totally different reasons as she watched Sara slowly put those fingers into her own mouth and suck them clean, which would have been incredibly erotic even if their faces hadn't been practically touching.

When Sara removed those fingers from her mouth she asked in a tone which seem to be dripping with pure sex, "Babe, do you think you could do me a really big favour?"

Felicity blushed as several ideas of what that favour could be came to her head, all of which she could have never imagined herself seriously doing but under the circumstances it seemed rude to refuse, "Su, sure."

Sara flashed the hacker a mischievous grin and then a few seconds later The Canary was carrying Felicity across the room caveman style. There was a time where there was no way Sara could pick up someone pretty much her own height/weight, but the League of Assassins had taught Sara to push herself far beyond her perceived limits and as a result it was like Felicity was as light as a feather. It was a little disconcerting for her, and a lot for Felicity, but Sara found herself getting off on it. Of course she wouldn't have the physically weaker girl in this position for long, so Sara felt it was just about ok to ignore her protests. If that was truly what they were.

"Hey! Hey?" Felicity exclaimed once she got over her shock, "This is impressive and all, like really, really impressive, but you can't just... I mean, you did, but... I, erm, where are we even going?"

"Somewhere familiar." Sara smirked, before gently lowering Felicity down onto the desk chair in front of her big computer and then placing her hands on the armrests while leaning down so her face was hovering right next to the other blonde's again, "Now, where are your glasses?"

Felicity blinked for a few seconds, then stammered, "In, in my bag. But I keep a spare pair right here."

The second part was said quickly as Sara lifted herself up and turned her head to Felicity's bag, the assassin quickly turning back and smiling at the confession before ordering, "Put them on."

Even though it was said in a somewhat playful tone Felicity could tell Sara was serious, and despite herself she didn't try and make a witty comment or even think of doing anything but comply, the little IT girl stumbling over her own trembling fingers to pop out her contacts and put the glasses in place before asking, "Is, is this ok?"

"Perfect." Sara grinned, effortlessly mounting the little swivel chair with all the grace that had been beaten into her, and more importantly mounting Felicity Smoak, "You know, I've had to spent hours watching you in this little chair looking just as cute as a button in your little dresses and in those adorable little glasses. Do you have any idea how distracting that is? Here I am trying to train, or listening to you or Oliver tell us about our latest mission, and the whole time I'm trying not to think about how bad I wanna fuck you... and now, I get to do the thing I've most wanted to do when you're in this chair."

With that Sara leaned in as if she was about to kiss Felicity, waiting until the other girl closed her eyes and puckered her lips before dropping to her knees in between the hacker's thighs. It would have been so easy to push them apart slightly and dive right in, but consent was very, very important to Sara. Sure, she had manipulated the situation to her benefit, but the manipulations would have never have worked if Felicity wasn't interested, and she'd already given the physically weaker girl numerous chances to tell her to stop or push her away.

Even though it pained her to have to wait for her treat Sara forced herself to give Felicity a chance, first by covering the other blonde's exposed and sweaty stomach in kisses. Then she pulled the tiny tank top up and off the beautiful nerd girl's body, Felicity helping by lifting her arms up. This caused Sara to grin wickedly and give Felicity a brief but passionate kiss, the assassin using that time to remove the hacker's bra with a quick movement of her hand before wrapping her lips around one of the other blonde's nipples and sucking on it as gently as she possibly could under the circumstances.

Again Felicity showed nothing but approval, moaning loudly in pleasure and even pressing Sara's head against her chest. She also lifted her hips up so Sara could remove those sinfully tight pants and the underwear beneath them. Once the offending items were gone Sara finally kissed her way down to her ultimate destination, and after pressing her lips on seemingly every little part of skin surrounding that area she finally leaned in and gave her first long slow lick of Felicity Smoak's cunt.

Felicity had been trembling ever since Sara's intentions for putting her in her chair became crystal clear, part of the hacker wanting to protest because how could she do anything at this workspace from now on without blushing bright red? Then again how could she come anywhere near the Verdant after what she had already done? Of course it had been so amazing... Sara fingering her had been so amazing, that Felicity felt it was worth it for some mortifying embarrassment. And she had recently learned she was stronger than she could have imagined, so she would find the inner strength to sit in this chair again and when she inevitably blushed find a way to brush it off and do what she had to do.

If her mind wasn't already made up the feeling of another girl's tongue sliding across her pussy lips for the first time in her life would have done the trick, Felicity wishing she had spent less time hacking into the government and more time experimenting with her sexuality in college. Unfortunately back then there hadn't been any girls who had shown the same kind of interest that Sara had shown, and even when she was only 99% sure that the beautiful assassin was into her there was no way Felicity could have found the nerve to ask Sara out. Or any other girl for that matter. Of course if Felicity did possess that kind of back bone she would have probably asked out Oliver long ago, but that was a whole other confusing mess.

Luckily for Felicity before she could overanalyse it too much she found herself letting out a long moan followed by a series of moans, groans, whimpers and cries as she became lost in the paradise that was having a skilled girl tongue lapping away at her pussy, Sara effortlessly establishing a steady rhythm which drove Felicity crazy. Mostly because she couldn't figure out what Sara was doing that made this so much better than on the few occasions a boyfriend had reluctantly gone down on Felicity.

Was it the confidence? The way Sara lingered on her entrance and clit? Or the way she got... creative with her tongue, moving clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down? Felicity didn't know and for once she found she didn't really care. The how and the why didn't matter, all that mattered was that Sara kept doing what she was doing, Felicity loosening the death grip she had on the arms of her chair to move her hands down in between her legs to grab the back of Sara's head. Of course she couldn't have stopped the skilled assassin from pulling away if she wanted to, but clearly that wasn't a problem and Felicity hoped that Sara would see this as encouragement rather than a lingering side-effect of her own insecurities.

Sara was partly amused by Felicity's hands on her head, but also a little encouraged. And disappointed. She had been hoping Felicity would push her face deeper into the yummy treat in front of her, and no matter how much Sara increased the force of her licking she couldn't make the deliciously cute nerd girl use force on her. Or curse with anything that wasn't 'oh God', although Sara did love the fact that her name seem to be the only other thing coming out of Felicity's mouth which was coherent.

It should be noted also that if Sara really wanted a stronger action out of Felicity, there was an easy way to do that. All it would take was a little more, concentration. However the question was did Sara really want to make Felicity cum so soon? Again? Sure, they could be discovered and/or Felicity could freak out at any time, but unlike the fingering Sara was finally getting to taste the other blonde girl the way she had been aching to taste her since the moment she saw her. So did she really want to rush this? Especially as this might be her only chance to fuck the irresistibly cute Felicity Smoak?

After several minutes of debate inside her own head Sara concluded that she had rushed things enough for one night, for more than she attended in fact. Before she had a moment of weakness, the sounds Felicity was making and her own desire for the cute little hacker driving her to make the other blonde cum as quickly as she could, Sara made her decision. She decided she would take her time. And she did, the assassin delivering slow lick after slow lick, only lingering just enough so that Felicity was kept on the edge of what Nyssa had taught Sara was 'real pleasure', Sara's mind becoming focused on her task with machine-like efficiency.

Sara would have thought Felicity would have approved of that analogy, but her whimpers and moans became increasingly frustrated until the hacker whimpered, "Please... Sara... more... oh please more, I need... I need you to make me cum. Please Sara, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd, make me cum like you did before, mmmmmmmm, please, please, please, please, please make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh God, ooooooooooh make me cum make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd yeeeeessssssss!"

Inspired by that little request Sara reached up to start rubbing Felicity's pussy lips with her fingertips while her tongue concentrated on flicking the other girl's clit. After a few seconds Sara even used a little more force than she had been, even though it wasn't necessary, this edition easily had Felicity crying out in approval. It wasn't enough though, because enjoying herself was one thing, but there was a fine line between savouring the moment and just teasing, and while sometimes Sara quite liked being a tease now was the time for action. So Sara briefly gave Felicity's clit a kiss goodbye, then moved her lips down to the other blonde's entrance and then wrapped her mouth around it.

Felicity's eyes bugged out of her head like something in a cartoon or comic book. Or at least that's how it felt when Sara began sucking at her like that... the other girl drinking from her, the very idea of it making Felicity blush furiously again. But that's what was happening, Sara was sucking juices out of her cunt, and moaning joyfully while doing it as if Felicity's arousal was some kind of delicacy. The act itself was intoxicating, and due to the fact that Sara's mouth was glued to her crotch the moaning cause the most wonderful vibrations which had Felicity squirming in her seat.

If that wasn't enough Sara's finger replaced her tongue in flicking Felicity's clit, although it was more like strategic rubbing than flicking, however the hacker's brilliant mind was becoming so foggy that it was hard to keep up. All Felicity could really concentrate on was the orgasm which had gone from irritatingly far in the distance to freight train hurtling towards her with her escape in sight. Not that she wanted to escape. No, she even tightened her grip on Sara's hair and pushed the other blonde deeper into her sex, which Felicity would have never had the nerve to do when she was in her right mind. Partly because Sara was a deadly assassin, but mostly because of her own insecurities.

Perhaps ironically Felicity was quickly rewarded for her boldness with the most incredible climax of her life, Sara almost immediately shoving her tongue as far as it would go into the hacker's pussy and triggering an orgasm so hard that it literally made tears fall from Felicity's eyes. She also shook, clutched onto Sara's hair and let out every bad word she knew until they all melted together in a jumble of sounds which became completely incoherent screams, Felicity becoming completely lost to pure bliss as she came in Sara's mouth and all over the other girl's pretty face.

Even with the extensive training Nyssa had given her Sara was unable to swallow all of Felicity's cum, although that didn't stop her from trying. And she continued to try during every orgasm she gave the other girl, Sara tongue fucking Felicity with every ounce of skill and strength she possessed in between each climax to make sure she wouldn't be waiting long for another mouthful of girl cum. Happily for them both Sara had done such a good job of building Felicity up to this point that her body was very easy to keep near the edge of orgasm, The Canary soon barely allowing her a few seconds to recover before she hit her with another climax.

Along the way she returned her fingers to Felicity's cunt, pushing first one then two digits inside and rapidly pumping them in and out while she was licking and sucking the other blonde's clit. Sara even allowed Felicity to cum on her fingers a few times, partly to allow the hacker to enjoy some variety and partly to allow her to feel the incredible sensation of an orgasming Felicity Smoak clutching her fingers again. After all, the main goal might have been to show Felicity just how good she could make her feel, but there was no way Sara wasn't going to get everything she could out of this just in case the cute little hacker never let her do this again.

Of course she immediately stopped when she heard Felicity whimper, "Sara... please, stop..."

The first thing Sara did was look over her shoulder, then all around the room just in case she had got so wrapped up in fucking the adorable hacker that she had somehow missed someone catching them. Seeing no one else around Sara looked directly at the other blonde and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No... I just... I, I, I can't take any more." Felicity stammered weakly, then blushed furiously and lowered her gaze.

That meant she missed Sara beaming wickedly, the deadly assassin feeling incredibly proud of herself as she admired the sight of a completely dishevelled Felicity Smoak, the other girl somehow looking even more cute with her flushed skin and messed up sex hair. Sara desperately wanted to take a picture, but she didn't want to do anything to upset her friend, especially after crossing such a line. So instead she cautiously reached down to grab Felicity's workout shorts and slowly pulled them up the other blonde's thighs, Felicity avoiding her gaze the entire time which worried Sara no end.

After a long silence Sara softly said, "I hope you don't hate me for this, I just couldn't resist anymore. You're just too cute."

Felicity blushed even more, and then mumbled, "I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Really?" Sara beamed.

"I tried." Felicity admitted, and quickly clarified as she looked up in horror/fright, "Just in the beginning. I thought you were going to replace me, and then I got to know you, and I knew you would never... I, I... erm, I really want to talk about this, but could we go somewhere else?"

Sara nodded happily, "Your place?"

"Our place." Felicity corrected without thinking, only to blush furiously again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Felicity Smoak was a nervous wreck. She had pretty much been a nervous wreck since putting her clothes back on, but it seemed to get worse with every step she took as she and Sara Lance returned wordlessly to their apartment. The whole trip felt like a blur, Felicity's MIT graduating mind repeating over and over again all the reasons why what they had just done was a huge mistake, and all the reasons it wasn't, that it was a miracle she didn't have some kind of meltdown and would word vomit everything that was going on in her head.

Somehow she managed to maintain her cool, waiting until the door to their apartment was closed before saying something, and even then Felicity managed to keep herself to one point and with her voice sounding not too panicky, "Didn't you just break-up with Oliver?"

"Weeks ago, and we were never really dating. Ever." Sara clarified, looking thoughtful as she added, "We just had sex a few times. He was never someone I truly wanted. I'm not even sure why it happened the first time, other than the fact he was hot, and rich, and I might have been mad with Laurel about something. Then, when I got back, it was just... easy. Then it wasn't... I started remembering all the reasons it could never work out between us. Like the fact we'd both rather be with a gorgeous blonde with the cutest little nerd glasses."

Sara reached up to caress her face while giving her a little smile which threatened to melt Felicity's mind, among other things, but she forced herself to stammer, "There, there are strikes against... this, us, too. Like we live together."

"I crash on your couch." Sara shrugged, "There's a bed waiting for me at my Dad's. And Oli's. And maybe even Laurel's. So I can totally leave if you want me too."

Felicity barely listen to Sara's answer. She knew right when she had said it that it was a weak response, but it was the first thing that popped into her head at that moment. She followed up with a better reason, "We're, we're friends."

"We are." Sara agreed, stepping forwards, "And if you want us to stay that way, I can live with that. But this is me telling you I want more. If you're willing to try."

For a few seconds Felicity just stared at her friend, and then she mumbled, "Why, why didn't you just, just-"

"Ask you out?" Sara offered, then when Felicity nodded The Canary smiled and said, "Because you would have over thought it and freaked out, kind of like you're doing now, and given me the nicest, sweetest, cutest rejection ever. Since I didn't want that I figured I'd try a different approach, and at least show you how good I can make you feel, if you'll let me."

Blushing for what felt like the millionth time tonight Felicity stammered, "How... how, how did you know I'd be, you know, into it?"

Trying and failing to resist the urge to laugh Sara replied, "Seriously?"

Somehow blushing even more Felicity groaned, "You totally caught me staring at you, huh?"

"Did you seriously think you were being subtle?" Sara grinned, getting even closer as she flashed her prey a sly look, "But it was other things too, like the way your body responded when we were sparring. Even before I got you down on the mat for the first time I knew I could make you cum if I could just-"

"Ok, ok, ok, OK!" Felicity blushed, looking down and struggling to continue protesting as this gorgeous woman stared at her, "So yeah, I like you too, but I'm not exactly experienced, and I, I, I... I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"You couldn't, even if you tried." Sara smiled softly, taking Felicity into her arms, "Before Nyssa, I hadn't been with a girl either. I hadn't even really seriously thought about it. But Nyssa opened my eyes to this whole different side to me, and it was scary but it was also exciting, and I really, really want to do the same for you. And if, if you just give it a chance... I promise you won't regret it."

Felicity gulped, stared at Sara for a few moments, then murmured, "I send you to your death on an nightly basis. It's bad enough now, I couldn't imagine doing it if you were my girlfriend."

"Oliver is the team leader. He's the one making those decisions. You provide Intel. That's it." Sara countered.

"I'd still have to listen in and watch you fighting for your life though." Felicity grumbled, lowering her gaze.

"You have to do that now anyway. And, not meaning to sound harsh, but I'm pretty sure that part sucks regardless of whether we're dating or just friends." Sara pointed out, "Besides, that's one of the reasons Oliver hasn't gone after what he really wants, despite how much I pushed him to do so."

"You did!" Felicity exclaimed, looking up with wide eyes.

"It was the only way I could feel ok about making a move on you." Sara shrugged lightly, "I mean, I get where he is coming from, but the fact is life is short enough without us putting our lives on the line, and because we do we should enjoy every little bit of happiness we possibly can. Because yeah, one day you might have to see me die, or Oliver, or anyone else on the team. Felicity, I might have to watch YOU die, and I'm already so smitten with you it would break my heart, regardless whether we're together or not. It's one of the sacrifices we make to help the innocent people in this city."

Felicity blinked a few times, trying to think of something else, but she couldn't help but get stuck on one thing, "Ok... I kind of get that, it's just... you pushed Oliver to make a move on me before you did? Really?"

"Well, mostly over the last week." Sara admitted, before clarifying, "I gave him seven days, reminded him how awesome you were on each one of them, but he just got increasingly annoyed with me. The plan, BTW, was if he actually went through with it I would too and then you could make the choice between us. Although if that happened I was betting on you choosing him."

There was a moment of silence, then Felicity asked, "Why?"

Feeling, and no doubt looking, awkward Sara said, "Well, I was pretty sure he was what you were used too, and you've wanted him way longer, and maybe more, and-"

"No!" Felicity found herself stopping somebody else rambling for a change, before she clarified, "I mean, why would you push me and Oliver together if you wanted me?"

Sara smiled softly, "Because your happiness is more important to me than mine."

"Oh." Felicity mumbled.

"Also, I kind of felt I was standing in the way the whole time I was with Oliver, and I didn't want to feel that way again." Sara admitted, "So, if you feel that's what I'd be doing in anyway, please tell me now. I'm a big girl, I can take it. But if not, please give me a chance. I am... I am a little bit screwed up, more than a bit actually, but I'd never hurt you Felicity. I'd protect you, keep you safe, but give you your own space when you need it. And I'd do anything to make you happy. Which I'd do anyway, but... I mean, I... I kind of think you're rubbing off on me here, soooooo... Felicity Smoak would you go out with me sometime? As in a date?"

"No." Felicity said after a brief pause, allowing a single second to tick by as a way to punish Sara for her underhandedness and then quickly adding before the other blonde could say anything, "No, you wouldn't be standing in the way of me and Oliver. Yes, I'll go out with you. As in on a date."

In that one second Felicity quickly regretted her decision to tease The Canary as Sarah looked absolutely heartbroken. Then the other blonde looked confused, and then as realisation crossed her face Sara gave the most beautiful beaming smile Felicity had ever seen. The next thing Felicity knew she was in this tiny Amazon's deceptively strong arms and being kissed softly and yet forcefully. Felicity briefly tensed up out of slight surprise, then she quickly relaxed and kissed back while mildly scolding herself for the involuntary response. After all she shouldn't be surprised and she shouldn't be denying herself the joy of kissing Sara Lance. Not now.

Of course Felicity had been merely responding to how smoking hot Sara Lance and the intoxicating idea that someone like Sara could find her attractive. And ok, Felicity's non-platonic feelings for Sara. Now she had a wonderful declaration of intent which told her Sara not only physically desired her but liked-like her. Was smitten with her, she had said. Somehow during all her analysis of the training sessions it had never crossed Felicity's mind that Sara might want her as more than just a plaything for a night. Now she knew that was the case Sara's already overwhelming kissing ability was hard to even fathom.

After what felt like an eternity to both blondes Sara broke the kiss, stared into Felicity's eyes for a few long seconds and then huskily murmured, "If, if you want to take things slow from here on in, just tell me. It's ok, but I might need to spend the night at my Dad's or at least take a cold shower because damn it Felicity, your just too cute."

Felicity found herself blushing again, which was kind of silly under the circumstances, and softly said, "I'd really rather you didn't. Leave I mean. Or take a cold shower."

Sara grinned, "How about a hot one?"

"Hot's good." Felicity gulped.

"Wanna join me?" Sara beamed.

"God yes." Felicity admitted huskily.

"Sooooo... that means no going slow then?" Sara asked after effortlessly picking up Felicity during her little pause, the hacker letting out an adorable squeak and clutching onto her tightly.

"N, no. Fast is fine. Fast is very much fine." Felicity stammered.

"Good." Sarah beamed, beginning to carry Felicity towards the bathroom. Once she was about halfway there Sara added with a frown, "If you change your mind just tell me, ok? I'll understand. This is new to you, and as badly as I want to fuck your nerdy little brains out I don't want to push you too far, too soon and lose you. I like you too much for that."

"Ok and, and thanks." Felicity blushed.

Of course she had been blushing since Sara picked her up, partly because she would never get used to being manhandled by a girl as small as herself, but mostly because Sara picked her up by her butt. As in, Sara grabbed her butt, lifted her upwards and Felicity had instinctively clung onto her like a spider monkey, knowing from previous experience that Sara could lift her like she weighed nothing. Of course all those other times Sara's hands weren't on her ass, and she wasn't being carried into her own bathroom for her first ever taste of shower sex. Girl on girl shower sex, something Felicity never thought she'd seriously experience, although she had always hoped.

Reaching their destination Sara gently put Felicity down and kissed the other girl again to put her at ease. Part of her felt she should really take Felicity's nervousness as a sign that she shouldn't push this, and she meant what she had just said about not wanting to scare her off by pushing her too much, but at the same time if she hadn't pushed Felicity in the first place this amazing woman wouldn't be giving her a chance to date her, or fuck her for that matter. Besides, fucking Felicity Smoak in a shower was a fantasy she'd had since shortly after they'd met, and now she had the opportunity Sara couldn't pass it up.

To be fair there wasn't any showers at their HQ so they were both a bit sweaty from their workout session, and from Sara having her way with Felicity, so this was definitely something they both needed. And to be fair not only did Felicity kiss her back eagerly she lifted her arms up to make it easy for Sara to remove her top, the hacker also helping with the rest of her clothing and eagerly helping to remove the assassin's clothing, resulting in both blondes being naked in what felt like seconds. The whole time they barely stopped kissing and touching each other, Sara only pulling away for a significant time when she was still in the shower underneath the running water, and that was so she could slowly wash her lover's body.

At first Sara forced herself to stay away from places she wanted to touch the most so she could tease Felicity, The Canary grinning wickedly as the simple touches made the other girl moan softly with anticipation. By the time Sara started caressing the other blonde's breasts Felicity was practically whimpering with need, the simple touch making her let out the cutest little gasps which made Sara grin wickedly. Which in turn made Felicity blush, Sara unable to resist kissing her again as she skilfully caressed the other woman's nipples to hardness before moving her hands to the real prize.

Unsurprisingly Felicity was wet and ready to be touched there, the hacker moaning into The Canary's mouth as Sara continued having her way with her. Of course to begin with Sara just gently caressed Felicity's pussy lips, eventually adding teasing her entrance and clit into the mix. When she finally pushed a finger inside her lover Sara made sure to move her lips down to Felicity's neck first so that when she penetrated the other girl she would get to enjoy the sound of Felicity crying out in pure pleasure, Sara grinning into the soft flesh of Felicity's neck as she savoured the moment.

Felicity closed her eyes and prepared for the kind of mind-numbing pleasure that Sara had given her on the training matts. However initially Sara just left that finger inside her as she kissed her way down to her tits, Felicity whimpering and digging her nails into the shower wall as Sara's lips wrapped around one of her nipples and started sucking it. Sara then went back and forth between those already hard little bundles of flesh, then Sara finally began thrusting in and out of her, Felicity letting out an extra loud cry as the other girl began to fuck her. She was being finger fucked by another girl, again, that fact overwhelming the tech genius for a little while.

Sara beginning to swirl and flick her tongue over her nipples and add a second finger into her welcoming love hole didn't exactly help Felicity regain the ability to think coherently, but she was a goner for sure when Sara started gently rubbing her clit with her thumb. Or at least she would be if Sara would just push her over the edge, The Canary being uncharacteristically cruel as she effortlessly kept Felicity on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity.

After who knows how long Felicity whimpered, "Sara... please..."

Lifting herself from Felicity's boobs so she was looking the other blonde in the eye Sara smirked, "Please what? What do you want babe?"

Blushing Felicity closed her eyes and whimpered with frustration, "You know."

"I do." Sara admitted with an evil grin, "But I want you to say it."

There was a pause as Felicity forced herself to say the words, then she stammered, "I... I want you to make me cum. To, to fuck me. Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd Sara, I want you to fuck me and make me cum!"

"How?" Sara pushed, and then when Felicity frowned clarified, "Do you want to cum on my fingers, or in my mouth?"

Felicity whimpered. She could practically taste the wicked grin on Sara's face. Her friend knew full well what she was doing to her... then again was Sara more than that now? Was she, was she her girlfriend? The very thought of it made Felicity quiver with delight. Actually, it was probably too early for such labels, but knowing that's what the little Amazon wanted, to be Felicity's girlfriend, for Felicity to be her girlfriend, it was as overwhelming as the choice she had to now make. Although as Sara had proven herself very capable with both her fingers and mouth there was no bad choice, so Felicity knew she should just hurry up and make her choice.

"B, both?" Felicity stammered almost like a question, although it wasn't intended to be.

Nevertheless Sara smiled warmly, "I was hoping you'd say that."

With those words Sara curled her fingers inside of Felicity, making her cum almost instantly. It wasn't the type of orgasm she was used to getting in the shower though, the type induced by her own fingers or that one time she had strategically placed the shower head to pour water directly onto her cunt. No, this was so much stronger than that, Sara easily fingering Felicity through her high all the while grinning that wonderful grin which made the hacker blush. Unfortunately unlike last time Sara slowly brought her down from that high instead of pushing her quickly to another one, although Felicity's disappointment was short lived.

Indeed Sara had only just begun making Felicity Smoak feel good, the Canary planning to give her new lover multiple orgasms very soon. However while these circumstances were all wrong to give Felicity the kind of long muffin munching Sara longed to give her, the experienced blonde was confident that she could find a happy medium between slowing things down too much and fucking the other girl so hard that Felicity would beg for mercy. First though, she would kiss Felicity.

This was something Sara had been wanting to do for so long, with the few kisses she had so far with this intoxicating girl not satisfying her desire to kiss her. If anything it had only intensified her feelings into a burning need, and after watching Felicity's face as she came and then being face-to-face with the dishevelled blonde, oh Sara just couldn't resist. So she didn't, Sara pressing her body more firmly against Felicity's, wrapping her free arm firmly around the other blonde's back to pull her in closer while still gently pumping her fingers in and out of Felicity's cunt. Then Sara firmly pressed her lips against Felicity's, the other girl seemingly too overwhelmed to kiss back at first, but she more than made up for it a few seconds later.

Perhaps ironically it was almost refreshing compared to some of their other kisses. Or it might appear that way to an outside observer... not that Sara wanted one, the vigilante briefly becoming appalled at the idea before concentrating on her previous line of thought. That being this kiss may have lacked some of the frantic enthusiasm of the initial kisses, but that just meant there were more relaxed, and there were still plenty of passion in that soft kiss. Besides, after some time it did become a little frantic again, specifically when Sara began speeding up the finger fucking again until Felicity was once again on the edge of a climax.

It would have been so easy for Sara to make Felicity cum, and she was extremely tempted, but time and time again she denied her until she had her new lover whimpering into her mouth. Well, she'd actually been doing that for a while, along with other wonderful sounds like moans, groans and cries, but up until now they had all been of pleasure. Now Felicity clearly wanted more, and Sara was going to give it to her. Eventually. It was just that Sara had promised herself the next time Felicity came it would be in her mouth, and as tough as it was she kept that promise to herself.

For several times during the kiss Felicity wanted to pull away and beg Sara to make her cum again. She wanted it so bad it was almost painful, but Sara's lips were so soft, her tongue so insistent, that Felicity just couldn't convince herself to pull back. Then when Sara finally broke the lip lock and started kissing, sucking and occasionally even biting Felicity's neck the hacker wanted to scream at Sara to do it. Weep for the other girl to just had a little more pressure to her clit, push another finger inside her pussy or curl her fingers upwards long enough to push her over the edge. Or better yet all three. But she seemed to have lost the ability to speak, Felicity unable to do anything but almost literally cry as Sara Lance continued to have her way with her.

Agonisingly slowly Sara's lips moved lower, down her collarbone to her breasts where she lingered like before, moving from one to the other and practically torturing Felicity's painfully hard nipples, before moving to her stomach and seemingly covering every inch of it with butterfly kisses. Then finally she moved lower, only to kiss Felicity's thighs and the skin surrounding her needy cunt but never touching any part of it, making Felicity feel like Sara was literally trying to make her explode with need.

Eventually out of sheer self-preservation Felicity had to whimper, "Sara... please..."

There was a moment's pause, Felicity thinking she would have to admit what she wanted again, and desperately hoping she could have the physical and emotional strength to get those words out. Then Sara looked up at her, smiled softly and then slowly removed her fingers completely from Felicity's pussy. This of course caused Felicity to whine in disappointment, the hacker briefly wondering whether the assassin would be cruel enough to leave her like this, more desperate to cum than Felicity could ever remember being, and then Sara slowly tilted herself forward, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the physically weaker blonde's aching twat.

Felicity cried out, swearing she could feel tears of need begin to flow out of the corners of her eyes. Sara's tongue gently slid against the lips of her pussy over and over again in a teasing fashion which would have felt so wonderful if she hadn't been so desperate to cum. Truthfully this was wonderful anyway, and so much more intense than it would have been if she wasn't so close to cumming. But it was getting to the point where it felt like she needed an orgasm like she needed oxygen, and as wonderful as this was it just wasn't enough.

She wasn't much of a dirty talker, in or out of the bedroom, but Felicity would have said anything if it meant Sara would let her cum in that moment. She would have promised the other girl anything if she pushed her tongue inside her, concentrated on her clit, something, anything, whatever it took to get her what she so desperately needed. She would spend the rest of her life eating pussy on command, get the words 'Sara Lance's little lesbian fuck-toy' tattooed anywhere on her body, agree to do any perverted little thing the other blonde could come up with if she just made her cum. But no matter how hard she tried Felicity just couldn't get the words out, any sound out of her mouth pure incoherent jargon thanks to her entire body being so overwhelmed.

In desperation Felicity grabbed Sara's hair with her other hand, clamping down on those long blonde locks with each one of her fingers and then pushing the other girl's face into her cunt while trying to rub herself off against Sara's tongue, treating the deadly assassin more like a fuck pad than a person. It was so wrong, and embarrassing, and undignified, but Felicity just couldn't help herself, the once gentle encouragement of her fingers stroking through Sara's beautiful hair forgotten as Felicity shamelessly mistreated her friend.

Her inexcusable behaviour didn't even pay off, Sara effortlessly keeping her on the edge with strategic licks and sucks to her aching centre, Felicity sobbing as her actions brought her as close to an orgasm as possible without experiencing it, which of course only frustrated her more. Not that she deserved an orgasm after fucking Sara's face, Felicity almost wishing that The Canary would break free of her grip and knock her unconscious. At least that would put her out of her misery, and it was nothing less than what she deserved, especially as the thought of Sara doing that to her absurdly turned her on, although at least Felicity could blame her delirious state for that.

Just as Felicity thought she would be literally driven mad by this treatment Sara grabbed her butt and pushed it firmly against the wall, the little Amazon in between her thighs effortlessly pinning her in place, in one simple move Sara Lance proving her physical superiority and making Felicity feel she was the other woman's bitch. Which, ok, maybe it wasn't quite as offensive in the context of two girls falling into stereotypical roles of the dominant one and the submissive one, or the butch and the bitch as it were, but even in the most offensive way possible it was actually a turn on to think of herself as Sara's bitch. But then Sara followed up her initial display of strength by shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's cunt, and then the poor hacker was beyond all conscious thought, her MIT graduating mind melting away as she experienced the strongest orgasm of her life, somehow followed up by climaxes which were just as strong.

Sara somewhat resented the fact that she had to remove her tongue almost instantly after she pushed inside of Felicity. But better that than missing a single drop of precious girl cum, Sara allowing herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of Felicity's cunt clamping down on her tongue before she removed it and concentrated on swallowing the precious liquid as it squirted into her mouth. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't get to insert her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's welcoming hole the second she had gotten every drop of that precious liquid, Sara tongue fucking her roommate turned lover hard and fast until she came again.

As she was thrusting her tongue in and out Felicity's love hole Sara considered her options. She wanted to make Felicity cum again, then gently bring her down from her high, dry herself and the cute hacker, and then Sara wanted to carry Felicity to the little nerd's bedroom and spend the rest of the night going down on her. However Felicity was primed and ready for a series of orgasms, and as much as she wanted to give the brainy blonde's pussy the hours of worship it deserved in that moment Sara just couldn't resist the chance to fuck sweet little Felicity Smoak into unconsciousness.

So, telling herself she had at least given Felicity a longer pussy licking this time and there was a certain benefit from easing her into all this, Sara devoted herself completely to making her friend cum. At first that involved tongue fucking Felicity until she came, removing her tongue and concentrating on sucking/swallowing the wonderful liquid flowing out of her before going right back to the tongue fucking. When Sara's tongue was too tired to continue she switched to sucking on Felicity's clit while pushing first one, then two fingers into the hacker's cunt, the deadly assassin frantically fingering the girl who had quickly become her best friend through orgasms after orgasm until sweet little Felicity stopped screaming in pleasure and went limp in Sara's arms. Or more accurately arm.

At the time Sara only had one hand on Felicity's ass, but that had been enough as she was no longer worried about holding back in place, even encouraging Felicity to pump back against her thrusts as that was something Sara found incredibly hot. Felicity going limp forced Sara to switch tactics, grabbing hold of her friend with both hands to hold her in place and shoving her well-rested tongue back inside Felicity's centre. And yes, considering Felicity's state it would have been kinder just to bring her down from her high, but Sara was just so close to giving her best friend another orgasm she just couldn't resist. She just couldn't resist giving Felicity an almost painful amount of pleasure and granting herself the privilege of swallowing yet more cute nerd cum.

Once she was done Sara immediately felt guilty, the vigilante known as The Canary picking up her lover and carrying her to bed, only stopping to gently dry them both off. Then as Sara was tucking Felicity into bed the hacker mumbled, "Sorry."

Taken by surprise Sara idiotically replied, "Huh, what?"

"I'm sorry." Felicity blushed, "You know, if I was a bit rough."

Sara was totally missing something, and she hated when that happened, "What are you talking about?"

Felicity blushed, "I, I was humping your face. Just now, when you were going down on me."

There was a long silence, and then Sara burst out laughing, eventually adding "Awwwwww, that's so cute. You think that was being rough."

Felicity blushed again, "Well it seemed rough to me."

Sara shrugged, "It was nothing compared to what Nyssa used to do to me, and Oli could have his moments... not that you need to do anything like that. I'm totally happy with what we just did."

Felicity frowned, "But I, I didn't even get to return the favour."

"I know." Sara grinned, "And I like that. Well, I wouldn't want it to be like this all the time exactly, but once in a while... I'd love for you to be my little pillow princess."

"Pillow princess?" Felicity questioned.

Sara grinned wider, "You know, just lay back on the pillows and let me do all the work."

"Oh." Felicity blushed, "Well, I... erm, are you sure I can't do something for you now?"

It was tempting, but Felicity was obviously tired so Sara simply smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Just having the privilege of touching you is enough for me."

Again Felicity blushed, becoming quite annoyed with all her blushing, before being distracted by Sara kissing her forehead and turning towards the door, "Hey, where are you going?"

Sara turned back to her best friend, "This is all pretty new to you... and I'm not sure I can be trusted to keep my hands to myself. You are irresistibly cute and all."

Yet again Felicity blushed, then pulled the sheets back and said, "Well... I don't mind."

For a moment Sara weighed the pros and cons, then she mentally said screw it and grinned wide enough to show off her dimples, "I knew you would be a cuddler!"

With that the deadly Canary who struck fear into the hearts of men twice her size jumped into the bed with the other tiny blonde and in the matter of seconds the two women were spooning. Which was something her most notable lovers were quite fond of, but in the past Sara had always been a little spoon. This time she was curled up behind a woman as small she was, her strong arms clinging protectively to her lover as she slowly drifted off to sleep with Felicity's natural scent filling her nostrils. It was something Sara felt she could get used too. Hopefully the irresistibly cute nerd girl would give her the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance could stare down a large group of thugs while feeling little or no nervousness because she knew she could take them. It didn't matter how big they were, how many there were or even what weapons they had, she had the skills and training to take down a small army, so she could handle whatever Starling City threw at her. Besides, in battle keeping your emotions in check often make the difference between life and death, a lesson beaten into her over and over again by the League of Assassins. It was mostly a lesson she applied to her personal life to, but there was just something about Felicity Smoak which could shatter her calm, cool and collected facade.

An example of that was when Felicity's bedroom door opened to reveal her in a stunning dress, causing Sara to stare like an idiot for a few long seconds before softly murmuring, "Wow... you look..."

"Cute." Felicity interrupted cheekily, although she couldn't help blushing and lowering her gaze because of her arrogant tone, complementing herself like that and most of all the way Sara was looking at her.

"I was going to go with amazing, but you're always cute, so we can compromise on that if you want." Sara beamed.

"Erm, sure." Felicity mumbled awkwardly, before quickly adding, "You look great too."

"Thanks." Sara smiled.

There was a pause and then Felicity said, "Well we better get going, we've got to get to the Arrow Cave in a few hours."

"Actually we've got the night off if we want it." Sara revealed, before clarifying, "Oli's been working us pretty hard lately, especially you, so I made him promise if things worked out with you and there was no emergency we could have a couple nights off."

Felicity's eyes were wide, "You told him about last night?"

"I didn't give him details." Sara quickly said, "But... if we're going to get any time to ourselves we kind of have to tell him something. You know how protective he is of you. We all are. Besides, it was kind of worth it to see the look on his face."

Felicity blushed again.

*

About 20 minutes later they were taking their seats in the semi-nice restaurant Sara had booked for them, the woman who struck fear into the hearts of the criminals of this city second guessing her choices. Oliver had offered to get them a table of the nicest/less expensive place in the city and cover the bill by himself, but it had been more of a refocusing and as soon as it was out of his mouth Sara could tell he realised it was a little weird to cover the bill of his most recent ex-girlfriend's first date with the woman they both had feelings for. Besides, Sara couldn't compete with Oliver's money, and it would be stupid of her to remind Felicity of that right from the start of their relationship. Still, she was a little saddened that this was all she could afford.

Felicity Smoak deserve the best. That's why Oliver Queen wasn't going after what he wanted. Sara had refused to make the same mistake, told herself she could make Felicity happy, but as she observed the currently nervous nerd girl Sara couldn't help having a few second thoughts. On the restaurant and her choice of clothing, despite Felicity's earlier complement. Not that Sara looked like a total slob, it was just she had chosen not to emphasise her femininity with a lot of cleavage or a dress, hoping that it would make the whole 'on a date with a girl' thing easier on the inexperienced blonde.

After a few moments Felicity nervously admitted, "I feel a little overdressed."

Sara panicked, "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought we should try and keep things casual at first, and I'm not rich like Oli. and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! It's fine. I'm not some gold-digging tramp who only cares about money, and this place isn't Macdonald's or anything, so..." Felicity smiled.

"God, did someone really take you to McDonald's for a date?" Sara laughed.

"Yes." Felicity admitted, the woman sharing a laugh before she added, "I guess it wasn't that bad, but this is definitely better."

"I'm glad you like it." Sara smiled before admitting, "I, I was kind of second guessing this place."

Felicity frowned, "Why?"

Sara shrugged, "You make me nervous."

"I make YOU nervous!" Felicity quietly exclaimed in disbelief, looking around at all the other tables filled with people loudly talking over each other, then placing her menu against the side of her face and leaning forward in what had to be the most suspicious and yet adorable way possible, then Felicity whisper yelled, "You're a freaking superhero!"

"Louder! I don't think everybody heard you." Sara whisper yelled mockingly once she had copied the trick with her menu, finding herself fighting back laughter even though they could get in serious trouble if someone overheard them. Then she found a way to bring the mood down, "I'm not a superhero, I'm a murderer trying to wash the blood off her hands."

Shocked, appalled and saddened that her friend/date thought that way Felicity insisted, "You save people every single day."

"So do you." Sara quickly countered.

"I just provide you Intel." Felicity countered.

"Intel which saves as many lives as my batons." Sara argued.

"But I don't risk my life for other people, you do." Felicity pointed out, "That's the difference between us. You're a hero and I just sit on my butt all day."

"Well, it is a very cute butt." Sara said flirtatiously in an attempt to defuse the situation. Predictably Felicity blushed and broke her gaze with The Canary, Sara admiring the other blonde's flushed cheeks for a few seconds, before putting down the menu and frowning, "Sit on my butt?"

"It's a turn of phrase." Felicity argued as she put down her own menu, "I've heard people turn that phrase."

"I thought you went to MIT?" Sara teased.

"And graduated with honours." Felicity bragged, before self-deprecatingly adding, "But hey, it wasn't like I was studying English."

"I think you do really well, considering it's your second language and all." Sara teased, before explaining, "Computer speak. Sometimes the things you say goes so far over my head it's like another language, and... and honestly, it's a really weird turn on."

"Really?" Felicity raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Really." Sara grinned, "I just love it when you talk nerd."

Felicity blushed again, and then a waiter came to take their order. After that brief pause in the conversation they went right back to it, Sara flirting shamelessly with Felicity as always, except now the computer genius flirted back. After so many subtle attempts which had gone nowhere thanks to Felicity's obliviousness to just how irresistible she was/what Sara truly wanted from her it was refreshing to just received a little smile from the super smart blonde, let alone some flirtation back. Better still Felicity didn't look uncomfortable to be seen on a date with her, and conversation remained just as easy as it had been when they were simply friends.

The easy conversation was the main reason Felicity wasn't freaking out right now. Also she always felt safe around the little Amazon known as Sara Lance. Nervous and at least a little turned on, often in the most awkward places, but safe. Also while it was a little weird, perhaps different would be a more accurate term, to be on a date with a girl Felicity Smoak was a highly educated woman of the 21st-century and she refused to be ashamed of the way she felt about such an amazing person, regardless of their gender. Because while Felicity was entirely sure she wasn't totally gay or straight, she also wasn't sure she was technically bi, because who wouldn't want Sara Lance once they knew just how amazing she truly was.

Not that it was all smooth sailing. Because the whole time waiting for dinner, eating it and even before all that there was a dark cloud hanging over them, and eventually Felicity just had to blurt out, "Are, are you sure Oliver is ok with this?"

With the smile that had felt like it was glued to her face finally fading Sara sighed, "Felicity-"

"I know, I know, I know. At this stage I shouldn't care what he thinks, but like you said he's protective of me, and we work together, and... and..." Felicity quickly babbled, before lamely finishing at a slower pace, "And, and I just don't want things to be awkward."

There was a long pause, then Sara gently took Felicity's hand and told her, "It's ok. We shouldn't pretend he's not a huge issue between us. No... no matter what happens, he's going to be a huge issue between us. But... I, I want you to know, if this is you changing your mind, or realising what you really want, I won't stand in your way."

"No, no, no, NO! That's not what I meant at all! I just-" Felicity quickly babbled, then realising her tone was loud enough to cause a scene quickly softened it to just above a whisper, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sara smiled softly, "That's really sweet of you Felicity. But the thing is, in situations like these somebody always gets hurt. No matter what you want, how good your intentions are, ultimately it is up to you to decide who gets hurt."

"But I don't wanna be!" Felicity whined petulantly.

"I know." Sara said softly, "I don't envy you. But I need you to know that no decision is final. That I won't hate you or Oliver if you decide this is too much or whatever. That I won't stand in the way, because I just want you to be happy."

Felicity was so blown away by this woman's selflessness that she honestly couldn't talk for a few long seconds, which clearly made Sara worried so the hacker ended up blurting out, "You make me happy!"

Sara beamed happily for a few seconds, then that smile turned lascivious, "Well, I do make you cum pretty hard."

Fighting her blush Felicity insisted, "It's more than that."

"Really?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow, admittedly fishing for compliments to help her with her paranoia that Felicity would suddenly realise she was on a date with her and not Oliver and run screaming.

"Uh-huh." Felicity said quickly, thinking through her words before adding, "I, I just enjoy hanging out with you. You're... you're cool, and sexy, and interesting, and sweet, and smart, and funny, and... and we just click."

Sara smiled so widely her dimples showed, "Throw irresistibly cute in there and that's exactly how I feel about you."

"God, what is your obsession with that word?" Felicity giggled.

"What word?" Sara asked innocently.

"You know, the C word." Felicity smiled softly, before her eyes went wide with panic and she quickly clarified, "Cute! I meant cute!"

"You know you just totally answered your own question right?" Sara chuckled softly, "You, Felicity Smoak, are the embodiment of the word cute, and it's impossible to resist you."

To prove her point Sara leaned over the table and pressed her lips to Felicity's. She then clearly remembered where they were and then froze on the spot, obviously worried about how Felicity would react. For a few seconds Felicity wasn't sure herself, but she was no stranger to a little PDA, and she had already spent the day telling herself she would not be embarrassed to be on a date with someone as amazing as Sara. So after a few long seconds Felicity pressed her lips firmly against those belonging to the other blonde, Sara relaxing into a sweet and way too brief kiss.

Felicity would have liked to have kissed Sara for much longer, but it was probably smart of The Canary to pull away when she did, given that it seemed everybody around them was staring. Most had the decency to pretend like that wasn't the case and quickly went back to their own conversations, but it was enough to make Felicity blush furiously. Briefly Felicity worried that Sara would think that meant she was embarrassed about what had just happened, and yeah she kind of was, but not because Sara was a girl but because people staring at her in general made her nervous, however the other blonde was just grinning wickedly at her.

"Erm... so, wanna order desert?" Felicity squeaked.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want for desert." Sara grinned wickedly.

Honestly Felicity had no idea how to describe the noise which escaped her mouth as a result of those words/the way the other girl was looking at her, although she had a horrible feeling that Sara found it cute. Which of course, only made her blush even more.

*

In some ways the next half an hour felt like a blur, in others it felt like each second ticked by agonisingly slowly. It was especially bad when Sara was trying to pay the bill, the waiter taking his sweet time and Felicity insisted on paying her half even though Sara wanted to 'treat' her. Ultimately Felicity won with the argument that neither of them was rolling in it, Sara comforting herself with the thought that she would treat Felicity once they got back to their apartment. Or at least, that was Sara's plan. However Felicity had other ideas.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Felicity blurted out as she took a step back from Sara, The Canary advancing on her the second the door was closed.

Sara initially frowned in confusion, but tried not to overreact, simply asking softly, "What?"

"I, I... erm, I-" Felicity stammered.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhhhh." Sara cooed, quickly closing the distance between them and sliding her hands round Felicity's waist, "It's ok, we don't have to have sex if you're feeling pressured or overwhelmed, or whatever."

"Oh God no, it's not that." Felicity quickly replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Sara asked, immediately questioning whether that was the right words for this situation.

Felicity bit her lip, and then after a pause rushed out in a high-pitched squeak, "I was just wondering if, you know, instead of you having me for desert I could have you for desert. Assuming that's what you were implying, and I'm pretty sure you were, and if not could I do it anyway."

Sara blinked for a few seconds, then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Felicity nodded in the same high-pitched tone as before.

As the hacker was obviously more nervous than she'd ever seen her before Sara pushed, "Because there's no rush."

"I thought that was our thing." Felicity smiled nervously, wrapping her arms round Sara's neck, "Besides, it's not fair if you do all the work."

"I really don't mind." Sara insisted, "I really like making you feel good."

"Well, now it's my turn." Felicity stated as boldly as she could, "I owe you like a million orgasms, and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Sara opened her mouth to point out that a million was an exaggeration and Felicity didn't owe her anything, and then mock her friend for using the words 'I'm not going to take no for an answer' as if she was one of the numerous creeps Team Arrow took out on a nightly basis. However before she could get a word out Felicity shot her head forwards and pressed her lips to hers, and there was no way Sara Lance would ever reject a kiss from the gorgeous Felicity Smoak.

Of course Sara was very aware that Felicity was incredibly nervous, which was understandable given what she was trying to do, so she let the other woman set the pace of everything. That was kind of hard because Sara was itching to tear Felicity's clothes off and have her way with the adorable hacker, but it wasn't like she didn't have the experience of being submissive with Nyssa. Then again Sara wasn't sure the Heir to the Demon had ever kissed her this gently before, at least not when they were about to have sex, and it certainly didn't take Nyssa so long to start removing Sara's clothes.

In some ways Sara liked the gentleness. After all, one of the main reasons she found Felicity so alluring was because she was so unlike anyone she'd ever been with before. However while that was mostly exciting it was also a bit nerve wracking, as Sara had never had to teach a lover how to please her body before. Nyssa had been so experienced, and Oliver was quite the 'Man Whore' back in the day, so while there was some nervousness especially on the latter's part Sara had never had a talk them through it, and she was worried she would suck at it. Also a small part of her was worried that this would make Felicity realise she was straight and run screaming regardless of how much Sara pleaded that the hacker could just be her pillow princess.

Felicity was much more worried about that than Sara. Mostly because before Felicity met Sara Lance she had considered herself straight, the trashy magazines she hated but was secretly addicted to telling her homosexual feelings were a natural curiosity and didn't mean anything. But Felicity Smoak was not a selfish lover. She didn't want to be anyone's 'pillow princess', the idea of just lying back and letting someone else do all the work horrifying to her. Ok, so it was a little hot, but it couldn't be part of a healthy relationship, and Felicity really wanted one of those with this amazing girl. So, if she was going to be in a healthy lesbian relationship, she was going to have to learn how to go down on another girl, and there was no time like the present.

One thing Felicity did have going for her was she was the fast learner, something she reminded herself over and over again as she slowly stripped herself and Sara as she guided them into her bedroom and gently lay the other blonde down on her bed. Then for the sake of her nerves Felicity spent what felt like hours just making out with the other girl, which was both satisfying and frustrating. Satisfying because she loved kissing Sara, frustrating because she felt like she owed The Canary so much more, and wanted to give it to her. Hell, the entire city owed a debt to The Canary, and now Felicity in some small way could give something back to this superhero.

Feeling encouraged by that thought Felicity finally moved away from Sara's lips so she could press her own lips to her friend's jaw and then down to her neck while her hands began exploring the other blonde's body. She mostly concentrated on the 'non-fun' parts at first, but as her options were limited it wasn't long before Felicity was gently lifting herself up slightly and cupping Sara's breasts with both hands. That was something she had done before when they were making out, but this time was different. This time Felicity was overly aware of it, the neck kissing not doing much to distract her.

Even as she began to suck gently on the sensitive flesh of Sara's neck Felicity couldn't stop thinking about her roommate's boobs. They weren't ridiculously big or anything, but they looked phenomenal in Sara's superhero costume. In fact they always looked good, and now Felicity had them in her hands. She was squeezing and cupping them in a way which was making Sara moan, and making Felicity want to use her mouth on them, a desire it didn't take long for her to succumb too. Although to her credit she made sure to kiss her way down Sara's chest and up one of those little mountains of flesh before wrapping her lips around a nipple and gently beginning to suck it.

Out of instinct Sara softly moaned and clutched the bed sheets. Then she slid her hand into Felicity's long blonde locks and allowed her moans to flow more freely. Not that she faked them, not at all, but Nyssa had a habit of fucking her in public places and even when they were in private there was no hiding from the League of Assassins, especially when you were dating the Heir to the Demon. Now there was no need to be quiet, and while Nyssa may not have enjoyed a hand in her hair during sex it very much seemed to encourage Felicity, Sara grinning happily as her new lover redoubled her efforts.

At first the adjustment was just more suction, but to Sara's delight after about a minute of almost frantic sucking Felicity added her tongue into the mix, swirling it around that nipple before gently flicking it. Then, clearly remembering what Sara had done to her, Felicity kissed her way down one boob and up the other so she could give it the same treatment. She then repeated the process over and over again, Sara beaming with pride as the neurotic first timer took to worshipping her chest like a duck to water.

Sara loved this gentle treatment, and really tried to make herself just enjoy it, but she couldn't help the next few words slip out, "Mmmmmmmmm babe, that's sooooooo goooooooodddddddd. Ohhhhhhhhh, you're already so good at this. Mmmmmmm that feels really good, but do you know what would be really, really good? If you nip them a little. Not, not full on biting. Not breaking the skin, but... like, just grazing them with your teeth would be pretty cool. I'd like that. If you want. But you don't have too, I'd never make you do something you wouldn't want to do, it's just that aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, just like that! Just like that ohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

For a couple of long seconds Sara slowly turned into Felicity as she tried to desperately backtrack, stumbling over her words in a disparate attempt to dig herself out of the hole she had gotten herself into. Then Felicity's teeth closed down on the nipple currently in her mouth, using a surprising amount of pressure which delighted Sara. So much so that she pushed Felicity's head deeper into her chest and continued crying out encouragement, even getting the sweet girl to bite down harder in the process.

"Harder! Harder! HARDER OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, mmmmmmmmm that's it, that's exactly what I want. Ohhhhhhhhh, now do the other nipple. Oh yes Felicity, oooooooooh baby, that's it, good girl. Ooooooohhhhhhhh, you're being such a good girl for me Felicity, mmmmmmmm so good." Sara moaned almost mindlessly as Felicity continued doing everything she said, leading the Canary to push her luck again, "Oooooooooh babe, that's so good, but do you know what would be even better? If you, you know, touched my pussy. You don't have to lick it, not tonight, not ever if you don't want too, but that would be really cool, and if not you could always use a finger or..."

Again doing her best impression of the other blonde Sara briefly babbled only to be left speechless by her lover. Which in this case was a trembling Felicity moving down to kiss first her stomach, and then down to the area surrounding her cunt, getting so close it made Sara tremble too. Then, just as Sara was trying to find the willpower to again tell Felicity she didn't have too the computer genius leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over her pussy lips. Sweet little Felicity Smoak officially started licking her pussy, that revelation leaving Sara so blissfully happy she couldn't even think for a few minutes.

Felicity was more nervous than she could ever remember being, which was really saying something. She used to get nervous over tests she knew she'd pass with flying colours, and that was the stuff where Felicity knew what she was doing. Now she had a vague idea, memories of what Sara and previous lovers had done to her, along with a modest amount of porn and last minute research, but when the moment came her mind went completely blank and she became almost paralysed with fear. Which actually turned out to be a good thing as with her neurotic mind briefly turned off her body took over.

Whether out of an inner desire to return the favour of yesterday or being enticed by the smell of another woman's womanhood Felicity found herself 'taking the plunge' by leaning forward and beginning to literally lick pussy. Lick Sara's pussy. She was licking her friend's pussy, going down on the feared woman known as the Canary, the little Amazon who was either a vigilante or a superhero given your perspective and Felicity was eating her out, the MIT graduate's brilliant mind becoming stuck on that for a while until Sara's voice suddenly grabbed her attention.

"Babe, babe, slow down." Sara gasped, then stammered, "I, I mean, oooooooooh, what you were doing was really, really good, but mmmmmmmmm, it was kind of too good, you know? There's, ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, there's no rush. We have all night."

As she had become fixated on the fact she was performing cunnilingus for the first time ever, on her best friend/roommate no less, Felicity's tongue seemed to have gone into overdrive, frantically lashing Sara's beautiful pussy like a woman possessed. Beautiful pussy? Had Felicity actually just thought that? God, why was Felicity wasting time asking herself questions she already knew the answer to when she should be doing what Sara asked of her. It was the sensible thing to do. After all, Sara was the experienced one. So, after a long hesitation, Felicity slowed down her licking and listened intently for further instructions. She wasn't waiting long.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh baby, that's it, that's exactly what I want, mmmmmmmmmmm God Felicity, that's so good." Sara moaned, hesitating to push the inexperienced girl further but ultimately unable to resist, "Babe, mmmmmmmmm oooooooooooh, could you, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit, could you lick my clit a little? Please? It's just OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDD! NOT THAT HARD! NOT THAT HARD! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's it, nice and gentle, mmmmmmmmmmm, really build me up, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, now could you please circle my entrance a little? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, just like that, mmmmmmmm, tease it. Mmmmmmmm, tease me, oh Felicity, baby, oh just like that, mmmmmmmmm, now back to licking, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, lick my pussy you beautiful woman, mmmmmmmm, lick me my sexy little nerd girl, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd!"

Felicity listened, and cherished, every word, taking them as orders instead of the suggestions perhaps it sounded like Sara intended them to be, until Felicity switched from Sara's pussy lips to her entrance, to her clit like clockwork. She felt a bit like a mindless puppet as she moved with Sara's command, but it was so worth it to hear this tiny Amazon moan, groan and even whimper for her. She was making the mighty Sara Lance, the Canary, whimper in pleasure for her, that little fact making Felicity feel very proud of herself, even smiling in smug satisfaction as she continued to lap away the treat in front of her.

Part of Sara was worried she was pushing, and another part of her was worried that she'd offend Felicity by giving such detailed instructions. After all Felicity was by far the smartest person she'd ever known, and Sara had no doubt that the brilliant blonde could figure out for herself the best way to eat pussy. However she continued her instructions, even when it became difficult to talk, because she knew how much of a perfectionist her girl was. Oh yes, if Felicity Smoak was going to eat pussy then she was going to do it well, Sara definitely benefiting from that mentality as Felicity gave her remarkably good head for a girl who had never done this before.

Either Felicity was a natural at this, or the hacker had lied about not being with another woman before. That thought caused Sara to imagine Felicity with another woman, which had crossed the Canary's mind on more than one occasion. It was kind of hot, but it mostly made Sara jealous, and like in the past the other woman morphed from faceless stranger into Nyssa al Ghul, and there was something seriously wrong/weird about imagining your girlfriend/then crush with your ex-girlfriend. Unlike the past Sara didn't concentrate on fantasising about Felicity or Nyssa joining them for a three-way. No, not when the real Felicity Smoak was in between her legs.

One thing Sara did concentrate on was the idea of Felicity as her girlfriend. She had to be careful not to call her that during her moaning, which was becoming easier said than done, as Sara really didn't want to let it slip out. Sure, they knew each other better than perhaps most people on a first date, but this was still their first date. Or after it. So it was way too early to casually throw words like girlfriend around. However things were going better than Sara had dared to hope, and even though they weren't girlfriends she and Felicity were something more than friends, and for right now that was enough. Well, that and knowing they were comfortably on the road to becoming girlfriends.

Felicity's willingness to lick pussy was certainly promising in that regard, Sara allowing her happiness for what had happened so far and her hopes for the future to wash over her for a little while as under her tutelage Felicity really went to town on her cunt. As a Master Assassin Sara had learned nearly infinite patience, and could have happily let Felicity lick her just like that all night long. However that wouldn't be fair on the computer genius, and more importantly Sara wanted to get her hands on Felicity, so after a while the Master Assassin decided it was time to kick things up a notch.

Just as Sara was opening her mouth to give that order Felicity pushed her tongue into her pussy, causing the Canary to let out a long cry of pleasure and eventually offer further if simple instructions, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMMM, oh Felicity, baby, yes, oh yes, oh fuck, mmmmmmmmmmm, please baby fuck me. Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhh, thrust that wonderful little tongue of yours in and out of me in a fucking motion, mmmmmmmmmmm, make me feel good, oooooooooooh Gawwwwwwwwwwwd Felicity fuck me, tongue fuck me, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! FELICITY! FELICITY! FELICITYYYYYYYY!"

Once she had pushed her tongue inside Sara's pussy Felicity just left it there for a few long seconds to savour the unique sensation of being inside another woman in this way. But having her tongue buried inside of a cunt, the inner walls of another woman quivering around her, part of herself invading the best female friend she'd ever had, Felicity's brilliant brain having trouble coping with the fact that she had done it. That she had performed the ultimate act of lesbianism and thus truly embraced her bisexual desires, actually making the experienced woman/superhero scream in nearly hysterical pleasure.

Then Sara began frantically begging Felicity to tongue fuck her, the hacker's body practically responding of its own accord as her poor mind continued to spiral. Somewhere in between Sara bucking her hips into her face and grabbing a hold of her Felicity's mind short-circuited and she became blissfully free of thought, only able to concentrate on the incredible experience of fucking another girl with her tongue. It was exhilarating, Felicity feeling powerful for the first time in her relationship with this physically superior woman, all of Sara's training not meaning much right now as she was just a quivering wreck.

That she had reduced the Canary, someone who could easily kick her ass, to a screaming mess with only her tongue made Felicity incredibly proud of herself. She was so proud that she didn't even care that most of the pussy cream flowing out of Sara ended up all over her face. Although, in her current position it was inevitable that some would flow directly down her throat, and that made Felicity want to suck the delicious tasting honey out of her friend like a vacuum cleaner. However this was supposed to be about returning some of the pleasure Sara had given her, so Felicity stayed on track, even ignoring her own body which was painfully aroused at this point.

Despite her good intentions everything changed when Felicity finally made Sara cum. The second that liquid hit her taste buds Felicity wrapped her lips tightly around Sara's love hole and started desperately sucking, slurping and most importantly swallowing for everything she was worth, trying in vain to get every drop only to end up covered in it. Probably serves her right, Felicity thought as Sara came down from her high, the computer genius quickly shoving her tongue back into her friend and beginning to tongue fuck the other woman again in an attempt to make it up to Sara. And if she was honest with herself to get more of that wonderful cum that Felicity already knew she was addicted too.

Sara tried to keep up her instructions for as long as she could but eventually the sensations just became too intense. Luckily for her Felicity was proving she was a fast learner, something she had reminded Sara on the way back from the restaurant. Of course the adorable hacker had then blushed furiously, making Sara fall even harder for Felicity, the assassin smiling dreamily at the memory. Of course it was hard to keep up the vision of Felicity being cute when in reality the MIT graduate was in between her thighs and doing an incredible job for a first timer, especially one who had been so nervous.

Now Felicity didn't seem nervous. Now she was a pussy eating machine, constantly switching between tongue fucking Sara's cunt and sucking the cum out of it, sweet little Felicity Smoak squeezing a surprising amount of orgasms out of her in what was probably only a few minutes in reality, although in some ways it felt like a blissful eternity for the dirty blonde. Sara even felt a little faint towards the end, the Canary considering just lying back and letting little Felicity finish the job. And oh, was the idea of letting sweet and kind of innocent Felicity Smoak tongue fuck her into unconsciousness appealing.

Of course that would mean she wouldn't be able to return the favour, and Sara found that just unacceptable. She wanted that desert she had talked about at the restaurant, the one she had been craving all day long. Actually she had been pretty much craving it since she first laid eyes on Felicity, last night only making Sara crave it more. So she allowed Felicity to make her cum one more time, and provide proper clean up, then she pulled the other woman up into a passionate kiss, Sara smiling into that kiss as she tasted herself on Felicity's lips and tongue.

To Sara's surprise, and delight, Felicity had been reluctant to move upwards, the first time pussy licker seeming content to spend all night in between Sara's legs. Again Sara was briefly tempted to let her, but concluded she'd rather return the favour, so she ever so slightly increased the pressure and pulled Felicity upwards. If she had needed any more pressure she would have asked, or given up, but Sara's throat was sore from screaming and she thought it would be hotter this way. Luckily Felicity got the hint, and there was absolutely no reluctance when it came to the kiss, Felicity instantly parting her lips and welcoming Sara's tongue with her own.

Felicity had been so lost in squeezing girl cum out of Sara that she wasn't actually sure what the other blonde wanted at first. When she realised it, and just how lost she had become at eating pussy, she blushed furiously, but even then she was reluctant to pull away. Reluctant to pull her mouth away from Sara's delicious cunt, Felicity consoling herself with at least now she knew for sure she was bisexual. Or straight with the exception of Sara Lance, who she was very, very gay for. Either way it didn't make her feel better about the blushing, or the reluctance to stop after Sara signalled her to do so, but she liked being forcefully pulled upwards into Sara's strong arms, and she loved being kissed by the other woman.

If Sara had a superpower like the superheroes in comic books, movies and TV then it would probably be something sexual, or at least involving kissing, because nobody had ever kissed Felicity like Sara Lance. Ok, so this time around Felicity was super horny and on an emotional high from her first attempt at licking pussy going so well, but that couldn't change the fact that Sara's tongue was magic. And Felicity was blushing again. Blushing far past the point that it was appropriate, or even normal, Felicity briefly wondering if she should make a doctor's appointment because surely her ridiculous behaviour meant something was seriously wrong with her.

Then Sara suddenly flipped her over, briefly broke the kiss to flash her a wicked grin and then restarted the kiss, making it more passionate than ever and making Felicity blush even more. Then Sara's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, eventually honing in on her most sensitive areas which made Felicity almost painfully wet, the hacker whimpering into the Canary's mouth as after a few minutes on her tits one hand moved slowly south. When Felicity felt Sara's right hand side against her cunt she thought she was going to cum for sure. 

She thought the same thing when she was penetrated by a single finger, and then by the second finger a moment later, the only thing stopping her was that there was a voice inside her head this was all wrong. That she should still be the one pleasuring Sara, and not just because she wanted to prove she liked girls but because Sara deserved it after everything she had done for this city. After everything she had done for Team Arrow. After everything she had done for her. Then, after who knows how long, Sara curled her fingers inside her and rubbed her clit, making Felicity have a blissfully hard climax. After that it was hard to think of anything, Felicity's mind melting as Sara effortlessly made her cum over and over again.

Sara really liked the sensation of a girl cumming on her fingers, especially when she was kissing that girl. Not that Nyssa had often let Sara get this much of an upper hand on her, normally she'd have to settle for mutual fingering while the brunette held her down, but now it was her holding sweet little Felicity Smoak down and having her way with her. And yet still it wasn't enough for Sara, not when she was so close to what she really wanted. All she had to do was crawl her way down Felicity's body, and after a handful of orgasms for her lover that was exactly what she did.

Once she reached her destination Sara spent a few seconds just watching her fingers rhythmically pumping in and out of Felicity, then she began frantically licking the other girl's clit. She pushed Felicity to a couple more climaxes that way, then finally she replaced her fingers with her mouth and frantically lapped up every drop of cum she could find. Then she buried her tongue as deep as it would go into the other blonde's cunt and mercilessly fucked her with it, only giving Felicity a slight break from her tongue when she concentrated on swallowing the girl cum squirting pretty much straight down her throat and onto her face.

Ironically it wasn't exactly what Sara wanted because she didn't get the chance to savour her 'desert', but considering the build-up to this wonderful moment she couldn't really complain, the Canary switching between her tongue and her fingers for several long minutes in a quest to give Felicity double the number of orgasms she had given her. From the sounds, and tastes, of it she probably came pretty close, although Sara didn't keep score as she was too busy pleasuring Felicity.

All Sara knew was that she was very proud of herself when Felicity whimpered, "Please... Stop, it's too much, it's too much."

Grinning proudly to herself Sara slowly crawled up Felicity's body, only to become worried when she saw the look on the other girl's face, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring the question Felicity bizarrely lowered her gaze and replied, "I'm sorry."

Sara frowned, "For what?"

"It, it was supposed to be my turn." Felicity blushed, still not daring to look at Sara, "If, if I had done it right you wouldn't have had the strength to, you know..."

For a moment Sara just blinked, and then she burst out laughing, causing Felicity to turn onto her side/away from her, Sara quickly calming herself down and apologetically cooing, "Oh babe, don't be like that. You were amazing. Much, much better than I was during my first time."

Cautiously looking behind her Felicity asked, "Really?"

"Really." Sara confirmed, sliding behind Felicity and wrapping her arms around her, "If it wasn't for my training I wouldn't even be moving right now."

Felicity smiled and relaxed back into Sara's embrace, but didn't say a word, allowing Sara a moment to marvel at the beauty of a well fucked Felicity Smoak. Oh, she could get used to this. Oh how Sara could get used to having a sweaty/flushed Felicity Smoak naked and in her arms at the end of the night, one filled with good food, wonderful company and amazing sex. Everything about this moment was perfect, Sara wanting to just curl up and go to sleep with this moment echoing in her mind. Instead she had to ruin it, at least a little.

"You're awesome in every way." Sara whispered into Felicity's ear, a wicked smile crossing her face as she added, "We just need to work on your stamina."

"Oh God." Felicity groaned.

"Seriously, you need to keep up if you're going to date a superhero." Sara teased.

"I'll hit you." Felicity warned.

"Go for it, we need to test how your training is going." Sara pushed, "Especially now I'm training you in two very different ways."

There was a long pause and then Felicity smiled, "Give me five minutes. Then I'll show you everything I've learned."

"Oh... promises, promises." Sara grinned, already wishing five minutes was up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Felicity Smoak frequently got nervous, which led to sweating, which in turn led to her feeling really gross. It was always an inconvenience, but never more so when she was on a date, even one which was supposed to be a no pressure situation like this one. Sara Lance, proving herself an even more amazing person than Felicity originally thought, had suggested their dates could be mostly just crashing in front of the couch eating take out, which was all they were mostly up for after a long day at their official job and/or night at their unofficial job.

Normally this helped with Felicity's anxieties, and it was so nice to just hang out with Sara like when they were just friends with the added bonus of cuddling and make out sessions. It didn't hurt that it was a cheap alternative to restaurant meals as neither one of them was making that much money, although Sara promised they would still have a few 'proper' dates in the near future. Not for their third date though, as Felicity had been so happy to spend that in front of the TV. They even didn't have sex to prove their relationship wasn't just about that, which was a nice thought but Felicity definitely liked the fact that they were still in their honeymoon phase.

However while this was their fourth date, and therefore should be less stressful, and Felicity was resting in Sara's arms, a.k.a. the place that she felt safest, she didn't think she'd ever been more nervous. Why? Because she had a question to ask Sara, and it would be something which would be a big deal in any relationship, let alone Felicity's first relationship with another woman. Of course she was very much not stupid, she knew that Sara's answer was probably going to be a very happy yes, but Felicity couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something would go wrong. That it would be too soon, that it would be interrupted by Arrow business or something, that irrational fear keeping her silent for most of the date.

Luckily Sara beat her to the punch by slowly turning to her in the middle of the movie they were watching and murmuring, "Felicity..."

Still nervous Felicity lifted her head up from Sara's chest and looking the other blonde directly in the eye hesitantly replied, "Yeah?"

It didn't seem possible, but in that moment Sara looked as nervous as Felicity felt, the mighty Canary taking ages to finally ask, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Felicity beamed happily for a few seconds, then realising she hadn't replied quickly stammered, "Yeah. I mean yes, absolutely... totally, yes, yes... erm... yeah?"

Sara smiled so wide it was painful as she let Felicity stammer for a little while, before laughing, "You adorable dork."

Felicity wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, but before she had the chance to say anything else Sara pressed her lips to hers, and it was hard for Felicity to argue about anything when the Canary was kissing her. More importantly she didn't want too, the hacker just relaxing into her new girlfriend's arms and massaging the assassin's lips, and eventually her tongue, with her own. Then Felicity found herself on her back with a horny superhero on top of her, Sara only breaking the lip lock so she could kiss Felicity's neck, something which made the MIT graduate want to just forget about that other thing she wanted to say.

Of course her mind just wouldn't let it go, Felicity eventually groaning, "You know what this means, right?"

"That we're officially an item." Sara replied happily in between kisses.

"Well yeah, mmmmmmm, but I kind of think we may be, sort of, were already." Felicity babbled, before taking a deep breath and adding, "But I meant we're going to need to tell people."

That had Sara stopping in her tracks, lifting her head and frowning, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Felicity replied in a horribly unattractive whining tone which she instantly hated herself for, not that she made it much better with her forced enthusiasm on the follow-up, "Yes, absolutely. Yes."

Sara smiled softly, "You know there's no rush, right?"

Felicity blushed, looked away and murmured, "I can think of at least one person we should probably talk to soon-ish."

*

"Oliver!" Sara called out, tired of waiting for Felicity to work up the nerve to get his attention, "We would like a word with you."

Frowning at his ex-girlfriend's tone Oliver lowered himself to the ground, walk towards the two blondes and nodded, "What's up?"

Sara immediately regretted her tone of voice as it betrayed her, let both Oliver and Felicity know she was feeling frustrated. She kind of felt she had a right to be, but at the same time she felt she had done such a good job up until now of being the mature one in this love triangle. She shouldn't be making this worse for Oliver, and especially not for Felicity. Both of them were very dear to her. Words couldn't do justice to how much that she cared for them, and how irreplaceable they were when it came to her night job, and given that Felicity had just agreed to be her girlfriend Sara should be treating her with nothing but respect.

So she took a calming breath and forced herself to relax as Oliver came down from the salmon ladder and walked over to them, shirtless as usual. Seriously, she knew he owned the place, but did he really always have to be shirtless? Of course normally Sara liked the view, and she still did, but it was distracting. For her and especially Felicity, Sara feeling an unhealthy amount of jealousy as her girlfriend's eyes clearly lingered on Oliver's muscular chest, sweat dripping off his entire body as he slowly walked towards them and... focus! She needed to focus.

Luckily Sara had her adorable girlfriend with her, Felicity's rambling just the distraction from Oliver she needed, "Hey Oliver, how are you? Good day? You feeling ok? You... well, erm... me and Sara! You, you know about me and Sara, right?"

"Yes Felicity. I do." Oliver said, folding his arms as he didn't think he was going to like this.

"Well, we... we... we're." Felicity stammered, then smiled as Sara gently placed her hand over hers. For her part Felicity quickly grabbed it, intertwining their fingers and holding onto it like a lifeline as she continued, "We're together now. As in officially. As in girlfriends. Dating! Officially dating girlfriends, and I... I just thought you should know. Because, you know... I... I kind of stole your girlfriend."

It was a decent joke, one which made Sara grin happily and even Oliver crack a smile before he replied, "Well, that's great. I appreciate your honesty and I'm happy for you."

"Great! That's great, I'm so glad we had this conversation." Felicity beamed, "I was so-"

"I just need a quick word with Sara." Oliver said.

Simultaneously the blondes frowned, although only Sara spoke, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Oliver said sternly.

"Are you going to give me the shovel talk or something." Sara murmured dismissively, then after Oliver just stared at her for a few moments she added in disbelief, "Oh my God, you ARE going to give me the shovel talk!"

"What's the shovel talk?" Felicity asked innocently, immediately feeling small and stupid when the two superheroes frowned at her.

Seeing Felicity shrink into herself, and hating the fact she was partly responsible, Sara quickly explained, "The shovel talk is when a protective family member or friend warns the new love interest if they hurt you they'll end up hurt, or worse. In this case, Oli is going all big brother and warning bad girl Sara Lance not to hurt dear sweet Felicity Smoak."

"Sure, go ahead. Don't take this seriously." Oliver grumbled, not liking Sara's teasing tone at all, sighing as he added, "I thought Felicity was important to you."

"She is!" Sara insisted, not liking his tone in turn.

"Then take this seriously." Oliver said, "Felicity is special. She's not like us."

"You don't even know how right you are." Sara interrupted, "But I would never, ever hurt her Oli."

"I know you wouldn't mean too." His features softening, "But-"

"Erm, excuse me!" Felicity interrupted, waiting until she had the attention of both these people who meant so much to her before she continued, "I might not have gone through everything you guys went through, but I'm at least a little like you. I'm not some innocent snowflake, I help you to put people in the hospital, and if the government knew about half the things I've hacked into, or the amount of places that I've helped you two break into, I'd be in jail for sure."

"I know that Felicity, but-" Oliver tried again.

"But what? You think I can't take a little heart break? Because news flash, I've been dealing with that way before you two came along." Felicity scolded her friends, quickly adding when they tried to speak, "And another thing, were you going to give me the same talk? Huh? Because Sara deserves a little protecting, probably more than me considering what she's been through, so how dare you assume she's the one who's going to screw up and hurt me, because if anything it's going to be me who blows this and hurts her, even though I really, really don't want that to happen!"

For what felt like an eternity Sara and Oliver just blinked at the frazzled computer nerd. By now they both had gotten used to Felicity's rambling, and even though she had been blathering so quickly and high-pitched that it should all have been just gibberish they heard every single word. They both knew just how much Felicity was invested in her relationship with Sara, and for the briefest of moments Sara couldn't help a happy smile crossing her face. Then she quickly remembered Oliver was in the room, and despite his excellent poker face Sara knew that the proof of how Felicity felt about her must be devastating, even if he probably didn't fully understand it yet.

Which of course just filled Sara with a fresh dose of guilt. Despite the fact that Oliver had never dated Felicity, and had in fact dated Sara at least twice, it felt like Sara had stolen Felicity from Oliver. One of the only downsides to her relationship with the amazing tech geek was that it may always feel that way, despite how many jokes could be made about Felicity stealing Sara away from Oliver, which was not entirely untrue given how things played out, even if Oliver's and Sara's last attempt at a relationship with each other was little more than a friends with benefits arrangement. While they were both falling hard for the same woman, no less.

Desperately wanting to lighten the mood Sara giggled, "Felicity, babe, I appreciate the attempt to defend my honour, but there's no need to give Oli the shovel talk. You didn't know me before the island, but Oliver did, and he knows I can be kind of a slut. So, for his piece of mind, I promise to never, ever do anything to hurt you... unless you ask nicely first."

"And, and I promise the same thing." Felicity blushed, desperately trying to ignore the wicked grin on Sara's face by turning to Oliver and asking, "So, is that good enough for you?"

There was a pause, and then Oliver grumbled, "I suppose."

"Good." Felicity said flatly, then after a beat added, "Well then, go back to showing off on your weird ladder thingy."

Oliver just blinked for a few seconds, and then he turned and walked back to the salmon ladder while grumbling, Sara's heart fluttering with pride as she came up behind Felicity and whispered in her ear, "You're such a bad ass."

Felicity frowned, searching for sarcasm in Sara's voice and blushing when she found none, trying to hide it by turning to her girlfriend and firmly stating, "Come on, I can think of at least two other people we should talk too."

*

Felicity didn't have long to recover before they had that other talk. Not that the last conversation had scarred her or anything, it had been fine, really it had, it was just the build-up to that had made her very nervous and this one was no different. Luckily Sara saw that and being the wonderful person that she was promised to do all the talking, Felicity deciding it would be ok just this once. For future 'talks' she would feel it necessary to contribute, but for this it would be fine, and that helped her with her anxiety. A little bit.

Luckily Roy and Diggle came in together, allowing Sara to march up to them and, somewhat boastfully, "Hey, erm... just so you know, me and Felicity are dating."

There was a moment of silence, then Diggle smiled, "Pay up."

"Dammit." Roy grumbled, reaching for his wallet.

Sara just stared for a second, then she frowned, "You bet money on who Felicity would end up with?"

"Please, you three are not subtle." Diggle teased as Roy handed him his winnings.

"And you bet against me?" Sara question Roy with a raised eyebrow.

Roy shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, I regret it."

"I can't believe you guys." Felicity huffed.

"I can't believe you didn't give me the chance to bet on myself." Sara grumbled, and then when Felicity gave her a look, she grinned and pointed out, "What? I would have won."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "You're such a guy sometimes."

*

Sara apologised but truthfully Felicity was more mad at Diggle and Roy, and that was soon forgotten when the hacker detected a burglary in progress and Oliver dispatched Team Arrow to deal with it. After that any anger was quickly forgotten as Felicity struggled to remain 'professional' while her girlfriend risked her life to keep the city safe, and even though it couldn't have gone better that didn't stop the experience from being unpleasant. After all this was the first time they were doing this as a couple, however it was who they were. Felicity knew that, and was as fine as she was ever going to be with it, but the whole thing was a reminder that she should cherish every single moment she got with the amazing Sara Lance.

That night she got reminded that lesson more times than she would have liked, especially as Oliver didn't dismiss his team until the early hours of the morning. Being the perfect girlfriend she was Sara insisted on escorting her home, even if that meant she had to pretty much double back and Felicity had to wait for her. The soft loving kiss they shared when they arrived made it worth it though, as did the less gentle but just as loving kiss Felicity gave the other blonde once they got back to their apartment, the MIT graduate fighting her tiredness so she could put her everything into that second kiss and show Sara just how much she meant to her.

That second wonderful kiss, and the feeling of their bodies pressing together as soon as the door was closed, caused both girls to forget their tiredness, especially Sara who picked Felicity up like she weighed nothing and carried her to what had become their bedroom. This had pretty much become tradition, as was the embarrassing squeak Felicity let out when she felt herself being lifted off the ground, Sara smiling into the kiss and no doubt thinking 'cute', much to Felicity's annoyance. Not that she could stay annoyed while kissing Sara Lance, this time being no different as Felicity wrapped her arms and legs around the deceptively strong woman and allowed herself to be first carried and then slowly stripped.

Sara tried not to smile, or at least not to smile too widely, as she unwrapped her favourite present, discarding her own clothes in the process and most importantly of all keeping up the kissing as much as possible. Once she had succeeded in stripping them both Sara gently laid Felicity down on the bed sheets, got on top of her and spent another few minutes just kissing her girlfriend before moving to her neck. Sara wanted to do more, God did she want to do more, but they were both extremely tired and honestly, just having Felicity in her bed was enough for her. Fuck, she was becoming such a sap.

Luckily for her Felicity whimpered, "I, I..."

Grinning wickedly against Felicity's neck Sara whispered, "Tell me what you want?"

Feeling emboldened Felicity shot back, "Why don't you tell me?"

Sara genuinely thought about this for a moment, weighing her options before grinning, "I want you to sit on my face."

Felicity pouted, "I meant what do YOU want."

"That IS what I want." Sara said honestly, lifting her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but... I want to do something for you." Felicity whined.

"You would be." Sara insisted, before conceding, "But you can fuck me after, if you have the energy. First though, I want the privilege of your pretty little pussy in my face."

Felicity blushed, and then asked, "Can, can we do this more first? Kissing I mean?"

Sara smiled, cupped Felicity's face and softly said, "Absolutely."

With that Sara pressed her lips to Felicity's, the two blondes losing themselves in another kiss, this one sweet and gentle at the start but gradually becoming a lot less gentle before Sara found a way to give her lover some more foreplay, first in the form of kissing her neck and then moving downwards to her tits. Before she moved down she made sure to bite the soft flesh of Felicity's neck enough to leave a mark which would be visible tomorrow, something the beautiful little nerd had forbidden her from doing when their relationship was still a secret from everyone else. Now Sara wanted everyone to see proof that Felicity was hers.

That was why Sara spent a long time licking, sucking and gently biting that sensitive flesh before moving down to do the same to Felicity's nipples. She didn't bite quite as hard as no one would be seeing this area except her, unless she somehow screwed up big time and drove Felicity into someone else's arms. Most likely Oliver, Sara silently cursing herself for thinking that, but she just couldn't help it because one day Oliver Queen was going to wake up and realise that the perfect girl was right under his nose, and she was terrified of giving Felicity a reason to abandon her in favour of what the little nerd girl wanted in the first place. What she perhaps still wanted, even though she was settling for Sara.

Thankfully Felicity woke Sara from those depressing thoughts by trying to roll them over, instinct kicking in and the Master Assassin preventing her from doing so, leading to Felicity groaning, "Sara! I'm... I'm ready to, you know... if you still want to..."

Grinning widely Sara quickly rolled them over so she was lying on her back with Felicity on top of her. She then lent her head down to give one final suck to Felicity's right nipple before moving her hands from the other blonde's hips to her ass, squeezing it gleefully before pushing Felicity upwards. Felicity let out the most adorable squeak in the process, but didn't resist as Sara positioned her exactly where she wanted her, namely kneeling over her face. Sara then pulled Felicity forcefully downwards while shooting her head upwards to deliver the first long lick to that yummy treat in front of her, before settling her head back down and pushing Felicity down with her so she could settle into a nice relaxing muffin munching.

During that first lick Felicity couldn't help let out a long moan of, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Saaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa, mmmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddd, so good! That feels, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh SARA!"

Felicity felt a little awkward. Actually, she felt a lot awkward, but she was hardly complaining when Sara's talented little tongue was licking her pussy. She certainly didn't complain out loud, but to her immense annoyance she couldn't help herself from blushing and inwardly complaining a little. After all, what was wrong with the normal way? Why did she have to be literally sitting on her girlfriend's face? And why did that thought make her blush?

This new position wasn't really uncomfortable, it just took some getting used too. Felicity's main problem with it was she was terrified of hurting her girlfriend. Sure, Sara was the super tough vigilante known as the Canary, but that didn't mean she could comfortably take a person's full weight pressing down on her head. Right now it was sort of okay because Felicity was resting most of her weight on her knees, but they were already feeling weak just from the gentle pussy licking and Felicity was terrified what would happen when Sara inevitably pushed her tongue inside her. Started tongue fucking her. Made her cum. Felicity was falling, or possibly already had fallen, head over heels for Sara and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

Not that the Canary was helping, Sara groping Felicity's butt and pushing it down so more of the hacker's weight was resting on her. The fact that Sara wrapped her upstairs lips around Felicity's downstairs lips and started sucking in between licks was nice, but that didn't mean it was okay to hurt Sara. Or okay for Felicity to be blushing at having sex with Sara, because they had been together for a while now and she shouldn't be embarrassed by what she was doing. And the crazy thing was, Felicity wasn't embarrassed. Not really. And actually, this was kind of hot. So why was she blushing?

Before Felicity could find an acceptable answer Sara shoved her tongue inside her, causing Felicity to tilt her head back and let out a blissful scream. Sara stayed perfectly still for a couple of long seconds, allowing Felicity a chance just to enjoy the feeling of the other girl's tongue inside her. Then Sara started thrusting that tongue in and out of her, gently at first but quickly picking up speed, thankfully putting an end to Felicity's ability to think for a while. Partly because she was too busy putting all her effort into keeping her weight off Sara's face, Felicity clutching the headboard and whimpering as Sara played her body like a musical instrument.

Normally Sara like to take her time with Felicity. After all, every undeserved moment she got with this girl was a precious gift, and she liked to stretch it out and savour every second of it. But she was also a big fan of hard and fast sex, and after a long night of patroling the streets and the stress of 'coming out' as being with Felicity, which was mostly stressful for how she worried how the brilliant blonde would take it, Sara just wanted a midnight snack of Felicity's honey and then go to sleep. Sara didn't even care if she came or not, because as always Felicity's needs was what mattered to her.

Come to think of it Sara wasn't catering to Felicity's needs as much as usual because she put her in a position she was unfamiliar with and wasn't giving this wonderful girl the treatment she deserved. She should be worshipping her, not trying to make her cum so soon. Although to be fair to Sara it wasn't like Felicity complained. In fact every sound out of her mouth was pretty much of pure pleasure, even as the super smart blonde struggle to keep her balance, Sara eventually having to move her hands away from that delightful little butt to Felicity's hips in order to stop her from falling and forcing her delicious pussy away from Sara's hungry mouth, which was pretty much a nightmare for the tougher blonde right now.

Sara never wanted to move from this spot again. She was so tired from her day that it was such a relief to be on her back, her body being soothed and even kind of caressed by the soft bed sheets while she was practically drowned in her second favourite liquid, with her absolute favourite liquid to follow shortly. Sure, Sara swallowed as much as she could, but the priority was still making Felicity cum. Which was why she risked sliding her hands upwards and cupping Felicity's boobs and tweaking her nipples while curling her tongue upwards to hit the other blonde's G-spot, before moving her hands back down and pulling her tongue out once Sara achieved her objective.

After that it was just so easy for Sara to make Felicity cum over and over again. She just had to shove her tongue back inside her lover's cunt or lick/suck Felicity's cute little clit and she would soon have another mouthful of girl cum, Sara eagerly swallowing as much of that precious liquid as she could while more of it covered her face and slid down to her hair and the sheets beneath them, the Canary again wishing she could stay like this forever. Unfortunately that wasn't possible, and as soon as she felt Felicity trying to pull away with a soft whimper Sara let go of her. Then caught her as Felicity practically fell down on top of her, and then held her in her arms, Sara perfectly content to sleep like that.

Felicity wasn't, although she still needed a couple of moments to recover, in which she couldn't help whispering against Sara's neck, "That was amazing."

Sara smirked, "Compared to how much it usually sucks?"

"NO, I..." Felicity sat up, and then when seeing the smirk on Sara's face gently smacked her arm, "You know perfectly well what I mean. Stop teasing me."

"But it's so fun." Sara grinned, sitting up and kissing Felicity gently.

Sara intended to pull away, but Felicity firmly cupped back of her head to keep her in place and pushed her tongue into Sara's mouth. Sara certainly wasn't going to complain about that, especially as Felicity let out this cute little moan every time she tasted herself on the assassin's lips/tongue, this time being no exception. What was kind of different and a little surprising was just how eagerly Felicity kissed her. Usually after cumming that much Felicity was exhausted, Sara wondering if her lack of preparation had caused the orgasms she had given her girlfriend be less satisfactory than usual, which was not a possibility she cared for.

Then again Felicity had described it as amazing, and from the way the hand not cupping her head quickly moved to grab her boob Sara guessed that the other girl was just eager to return the favour, and as much as part of her wanted to be noble and insist Felicity didn't have two if she wasn't feeling up to it she knew the other blonde would just take that as a personal challenge and it wasn't like she really wanted to stop her anyway. So Sara just relaxed and let Felicity take the lead, soon moving her hand down from her head so she could play with both her boobs, then after a few minutes of that moving her right hand down to Sara's pussy and immediately starting to rub it hard enough for Sara to break the kiss and moan loudly.

Which in turn had Felicity grinning mischievously, "So wet for me."

"That's what eating your sweet cunt does to me." Sara teased, "Or just looking at you, or hearing your voice, or ohhhhhhhhhhhh Felicity!"

Felicity blushed, hated herself for it, and then drew attention away from it by sliding a finger into Sara's pussy. Then after a few moments of pumping that finger in and out of the other blonde Felicity taunted, "You like that, huh?"

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh." Sara moaned, adding soon afterwards, "Give me more! Please Felicity, oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss!"

Seemingly only too happy to grant Sara's request, and without requiring any more explanation, the genius blonde slid a finger into the not so smart blonde's cunt. Felicity may have been a bit more slow and careful about it then was necessary, but as she included rubbing Sara's clit with her thumb to help her relax Sara had no complaints. Especially as the process continued like this and Felicity continued granting her request for more the exact same way, only with a cautious look when Sara asked for more after she already had four fingers inside her. Even then Felicity worked out how to slip her thumb into her without any fuss.

So Sara decided to push things even further and softly moaned, "More."

"How?" Felicity frowned, before her eyes were wide, "You can't mean-"

"I've done it before." Sara said calmly, deliberately not mentioning her ex-girlfriend in such an intimate moment, "And I told you, before I got shipwrecked with Oli I was kind of a massive slut, so never worry about hurting me. Especially after my time with the League."

"Still, this is like... really, really extreme." Felicity gulped.

"If it's too extreme for you, that's fine. But I promise you, I can take it." Sara said cautiously grabbing onto Felicity's wrist, "Here, I can even do it for you. If you're up for it."

Without waiting for a reply Sara pulled Felicity's hand forwards and moaned as she felt herself begin to stretch. Felicity's eyes went wide and became glued to where Sara's pussy was now stretching for her knuckles, Sara giving her girl a few seconds to complain and then pulling forwards enough to make Felicity's knuckles stretch her fuck hole. Honestly that hurt a bit, but mostly it felt good, and after that Felicity's hand slid inside her pretty easily, Sara crying out in a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure as her cunt was stretched by her girlfriend's hand, the look on Felicity's face priceless as the two of them adjusted to this new position, at least for them together, and this was something Sara had loved Nyssa doing to her a lot.

"Oh my God..." Felicity whispered after a few long seconds, "Oh my God, oh my God... oh... my... God! Sara, are you ok?"

"Fuck me!" Sara croaked, "Please Felicity, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me and make me cum!"

There was another pause, then just as Sara opened her mouth to further encourage Felicity, and probably offer her a way out, Felicity began moving her hand like a centimetre back and forth, which felt like a lot given where her hand was. That's small movement caused Sara to cry out in pleasure, Felicity amazed that something like this could feel good. At least on Sara's end of it, because Felicity couldn't imagine having her pussy stretched this much. Actually she could and it made her feel squeamish as while that part of the female anatomy was meant to stretch, Felicity never thought it could actually be pleasurable.

She did have to admit there was a certain thrill to being in her position, seeing her wrist disappearing into another woman's cunt while the physical feeling of the hot wet tightness around her whole hand was indescribable. And through it all she was somehow giving Sara pleasure, and as that was what was important to Felicity right now she gently increase the pace while switching between clenching and unclenching her fist, Sara's enjoyment of this somewhat proving her claims of past sluttiness.

Felicity irrationally flushed with jealousy at the thought of Sara doing this, or anything, with Nyssa. Which was of course ridiculous as everybody had a past and really she should be thanking Nyssa for helping Sara to explore her bisexuality as Sara was doing for her now. Then again if Nyssa and Sara hadn't fallen for each other maybe Felicity and Sara would be still doing this, except it would be both their first time with a woman. Was it arrogant to think that? That Sara would still make a move on her with no experience? Or believing herself smart enough to know a good thing when she saw it and not reject Sara because a lesbian relationship was outside her comfort zone?

Before Felicity could reach a satisfying conclusion she suddenly felt a hand against her cunt, and with eyes wide she exclaimed, "How! How are you even able to function like this!"

"I'm pretty tough?" Sara grinned weakly before shoving two fingers inside of Felicity's pussy.

Moments ago Felicity didn't think she'd ever be able to cum again, her cunt was just so sensitive. Now she was practically on the edge of orgasm again, and she was definitely there when Sara's fingers invaded her and started pumping her. In turn she frantically picked up the pace, determined to make Sara cum first. Sara seem just as determined to make Felicity cum first, and even though the hacker should have had a advantage the size of her hand didn't compare to Sara's experience. Still, it was a photo finish, and even then Felicity did cum first Sara quickly followed, Felicity proud of the fact that she seemed to make her girlfriend cum harder.

"God I love you, I love you so much!" Sara moaned as she came.

Sara then opened her eyes wide in horror. She'd always been way too emotionally guarded to say those words first, even before the island, and ever since she hadn't said it and meant it to anyone outside her family. Now she was the clingy/needy girl who blurted those words out way too early in a relationship, and worse during sex. This was a total nightmare. Her only hope was that she could brush it off later, because right now she wasn't in a position to defend herself. Emotionally, or perhaps even physically, her orgasm so intense that she was pretty much just a quivering, screaming and clenching mess.

Part of Sara was worried that she was clenching down so hard on the hacker's delicate hands, that she would break those oh so valuable things and have to explain herself to Oliver, the team and possibly a doctor. Luckily Nyssa had always been fine, and it wasn't like Felicity slow down the force of her thrusting, if anything kicking into high gear when they started making each other cum, but she never wouldn't worry about Felicity's well-being. Even if Felicity dumped her clingy/needy ass.

To be fair when Sara dared to look at Felicity the adorable nerd girl wasn't nearly as uncomfortable looking as she thought she'd be. Then again maybe Felicity was just so caught up in fucking her, and cumming, that her brilliant brain hadn't picked up on what Sara had stupidly blurted out, the Canary just keeping her big mouth shut when the other blonde finally started slowing down, Sara following suit so that the two girls slowly came down from their high together. Then to distract from what she had said Sara bought her hand up to her lips, sucked Felicity's cum off of them and then did the same with Felicity's hand, gently pulling it from her cunt and then slowly licking it clean of her own cum and pussy cream.

Felicity watched in fascination for a few long seconds and then croaked, "I love you too."

Quickly pulling Felicity's hand away from her mouth, Sara stared at her girlfriend for a few long seconds and then softly said, "I, I just kind of got lost in the moment. You don't have to-"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Felicity murmured softly, pecking Sara's lips before continuing, "You're forgetting, I know you. And it's ok, I don't want to scare you off either, but... even though it's kind of fast, I was falling for you before we got together, so-"

"Me too." Sara blurted out, blushing as she quickly added, "God Felicity, I don't know how anyone couldn't fall for you."

"That's sweet. And so true." Felicity teased with a grin, everything that had just happened filling her with confidence, "But let's stick a pin in all this serious talk for now, ok? It's been a long day, in more ways than one, and I'm certainly not going anywhere. It is my apartment after all."

Ignoring the joke at the end Sara beamed, "You're so smart."

"I know." Felicity beamed, snuggling up to Sara before she could say any more arrogant things.

Sara happily opened her arms and welcomed the other blonde, holding Felicity tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing her eyes with a huge grin on her face. Today had pretty much been perfect. Felicity Smoak was officially her girlfriend and they loved each other. They had fallen in love, and even though they weren't quite in a place where they could be comfortable openly admitting it they had taken a huge step in the right direction. Now they just needed to tell their families. Hopefully it will go better than that awkward family dinner with her and Oli when she first came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Telling Oliver, Diggle and Roy about their relationship was a necessity. They work together every night and it would be nearly impossible to hide something like that from them, apparently it had been impossible because they had all figured it out. As 'coming out' to their friends had fast tracked their relationship somewhat Sara suggested they wait a week to tell her Dad and Laurel about them, and although Felicity had mixed feelings about it she agreed to it. Honestly part of her wanted to just get it over with, but she didn't want to push Sara even more, and truth be told she wasn't that eager to talk to her mother. Which was of course her mother's cue for a surprise visit.

*

Normally Felicity and Sara were good about getting up early, but it was a Saturday. One Sara didn't have to work, and on those rare occasions they like to sleep in, cuddle and then have soft, gentle sex followed by more cuddling. By mid-morning they were only just getting up, which included a extremely light breakfast, followed by taking turns in the bathroom. This time Felicity went first and when she heard the doorbell in the middle of doing her teeth she just assumed it was the mailman or something.

So Felicity thought nothing of spitting into the bowl and calling out, "Babe, could you get that."

Sara groaned in response. She wasn't a morning person, so whoever was knocking better have a good reason too. As that didn't appear to be the case when she opened the door she glared and grumbled, "Who are you?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Donna replied, before rolling her eyes and adding, "I'm Donna Smoak... erm, does my daughter still live here?"

Suddenly awake Sara stammered, "Ye, yes."

"And you are?" Donna asked, stepping into the apartment the second Sara moved aside.

"I'm Sara... Felicity's new roommate." Sara replied. After all, it wasn't a lie.

"So, who was..." Felicity came out of the bathroom holding her toothbrush and exclaimed, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I'd thought I'd surprise you with a visit." Donna said cheerily.

"But why so early in the morning?" Felicity exclaimed.

"So you couldn't hide anything from me." Donna said, glancing at Sara, "Like a new roommate."

Felicity blushed, and hated herself for it. But then again her Mom might as well have caught her in bed with Sara given how her Mom knew this tiny apartment was one-bedroom, the couch obviously hadn't been slept in and while Felicity was wearing pyjamas Sara was just wearing a big shirt and panties. Then again her Mom could be oblivious to certain things, and she wasn't freaking out nearly as much as Felicity assumed she would when confronted with her daughter's new relationship.

Sensing her girlfriend's uncomfortableness with what she was wearing Sara piped up, "Right... I'll go put on some pants."

Donna watched her go and then looked at her daughter, "Soooooo, she seems nice."

"Mom-" Felicity sighed.

"Oh, you have to let me take you both to launch so we can catch up. My treat." Donna said brightly, "I want to hear everything."

"Ok." Felicity tried and failed not to blush.

Luckily Donna didn't notice because she was too busy knocking on the bedroom door that her daughter's 'roommate' had just closed and called out, "Sara sweetie, hurry up and throw on some pants. I'm taking you to launch."

*

For the next few hours her mother just wouldn't leave her alone. Don't get Felicity wrong, she loved her mother, but she was a lot to handle first thing in the morning, and she was worried that this impromptu visit would scare Sara off. After all, Sara had confessed that she wasn't exactly the Queen of commitment, and she had a tendency of running away from her problems. Then again she seemed to be adapting pretty well, although part of that had to do with her training, the assassin expertly dancing around Mama Smoak's probing questions while still somehow charming the older blonde, in the process making Felicity fall harder for Sara and feel increasingly guilty that her Mom referred to Sara as a roommate, when she was so much more. Felicity wanted to tell her otherwise, but it felt like she should get Sara's permission first.

So the second her mother finally left them for a bathroom break Felicity turned to her girlfriend and blurted out, "I want to tell her the truth."

Sara looked at her for a second, then took her hand in hers, gently squeezed it and said, "Whatever you want babe. Just be sure you're ready."

"I am." Felicity said firmly.

"Good." Sara smiled, then after a beat added, "But there's no shame if you're not. I have some experience telling a single-parent potentially upsetting news, so I know it's never easy, and I'm willing to be your 'roommate' for as long as you need me to be."

Felicity smiled softly, leaned in to press a quick kiss to Sara's lips before telling her girlfriend, "You're the best."

Sara smiled back, a comfortable silence falling between them before they let go of each other's hands and pulled back slightly just before Felicity's Mom returned, and then Sara asked her lover, "Would you like me to go and get us some more drinks?"

Felicity smiled and nodded, "Yes please."

She had got the message loud and clear, but she didn't need Sara here for this, Felicity feeling she had to do this on her own. Sara looked apprehensive for a moment, then returned the smile and got up and headed to the bar about the same time that the older blonde returned, her Mom as talkative as ever when she returned... only it was more than that. Felicity couldn't believe she hadn't realised it before, but her mother was nervous. Which of course made her nervous in turn, but she quickly forced herself to get over it, and as her Mom showed no sign of slowing down, Felicity decided to just say it.

"Sara's my girlfriend!" Felicity blurted out, interrupting her mother mid-flow. Then just in case her Mom hadn't heard her properly due to how rushed she'd been Felicity's repeated as calmly as she possibly could, "Sara is my girlfriend."

There was a long silence and then Donna said, "I heard you the first time."

Another pause, and then Felicity pushed, "And?"

"And..." Donna said hesitantly before returning to her usual brightness, "That's great sweetie. I always said you should experiment a little."

"It's not an experiment, Mom." Felicity said.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked hesitantly, quickly adding when her daughter looked offended, "It's just, I've seen the way you look at Oliver Queen, and the way he looks at you, and-"

"God, why does everyone think I'm in love with Oliver?" Felicity exclaimed, before adding sternly, "I'm not. And please don't even imply it in front of Sara! She's insecure about Oliver as it is."

"That's probably because she has a reason to be." Donna said.

"Mom!" Felicity whined.

"I'm not saying it's inevitable." Donna quickly clarified, "But I'm telling you, that boy wants you, and there is a very real chance he'll come knocking one day."

"I've thought about that." Felicity insisted, "I know what the answer will be."

"Do you?" Donna pushed before lowering her gaze, and then grumbled, "I didn't think ya Daddy would leave me. But he did. I... I know I'm not as smart as you, but you can't know for sure how you'll react to something."

There was a long pause, and then Felicity asked, "Is the idea of... this, really so horrible?"

"No honey, no!" Donna quickly said, gently grabbing Felicity's hands, "I love you no matter what, and Sara seems like a nice girl. She's smart, funny, and extremely hot. Like, if I was in a certain type of club and in a certain type of mood-"

"Mom! TMI!" Felicity quickly scolded, then when her mother looked confused added, "To much information."

"Oh." Donna nodded in understanding, "The point is I like Sara a lot, and she looks at you like you hung the moon. Which I did notice thank you very much, despite the fact she did a much better job at hiding her feelings than you did."

"Mom!" Felicity blushed.

"What? It's true." Donna grinned, "I knew from the second I walked in on you today that the two of you were together, and she was crazy about you. That's why I like her and don't want to see her get hurt."

"Oh." Felicity murmured, genuinely surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm way more worried about you." Donna quickly added, "But... you've always been very... opinionated. I mean, you're not likely to be bothered by a little bit of bigotry, and you've made it abundantly clear that you'll do what you want no matter what I say. I just... I just want to be sure you know what you want."

"I'm sure." Felicity said forcefully, then adding just as forcefully, "I love her."

Donna beamed, "Really?"

"Yes." Felicity confirmed, before admitting, "But we're not really in the stage of saying it yet."

"But you said it?" Donna grinned.

Felicity blushed, and admitted, "Yeah."

"That's great honey." Donna beamed, gently placing her hand over Felicity's which was resting on the table, "I just want you to be happy."

Felicity smiled, "Me too."

Donna returned the smile, and then when Sara returned told her, "Sara, thank you for making my daughter so happy."

For a moment Sara looked surprised, then she grinned big enough to show her dimples, which morphed into a shy smile, "I, I should be the one thanking you. Felicity's amazing. I'm so lucky to have her."

No longer trying, and apparently failing, to hide her feelings from her mother Felicity spent a few long seconds staring at Sara like the lovesick fool she was becoming, to her delight her girlfriend then returning that look. Felicity then leaned forward and kissed Sara's cheek. She wanted to do more, and normally she had no problem with PDA, but just because her Mom was happy to tongue kiss her boyfriends in front of her didn't mean that Felicity ever wanted to return the favour. Thankfully Sara knew this and simply gave her a fond smile and then moved a little closer and put her arm around her back.

Ever the sucker for romance her Mom cooed at the small sign of affection and encourage them to kiss properly with an amount of enthusiasm which was typically inappropriate, which was actually a positive sign that her Mom was just treating Sara the same way she treated any of her previous boyfriends. Of course Felicity politely declined the offer and her Mom proceeded to embarrass her with tales from her lesbian phase, something which unfortunately Felicity had heard before, although at least this time she had Sara's happy smiles to distract her.

*

Typically the older blonde insisted on spending the whole day with them, 'treating them' to a terrible movie, an average restaurant dinner, and worst of all, a shopping spree, and yet Felicity mostly enjoyed the experience. She still struggled to connect with her Mom, but it seemed they had found something in common... a love for Sara Lance. It got to the point where Felicity was making jokes that she should be worried, and she almost wondered whether she shouldn't joke about it when her Mom was finally saying her goodbyes and hugged Sara harder and longer than her own daughter.

"You take care of my little girl, ya hear." Donna whispered in Sara's ear, before pulling away and telling her daughter, "And you call me more often, or I'll totally end up walking in on you two having sex."

"Mom!" Felicity scolded, before adding, "Seriously, don't do that."

"Then call me.." Donna pushed as she walked through the door her daughter was holding open.

"I will, goodbye." Felicity promised, before shutting the door on her waving mother.

There was a moment's silence and then Sara said dryly, "Well, that was new."

"Why?" Felicity frowned, "Do parents not normally like you?"

Sara shrugged, strolled over to the couch and crashed on it, quickly followed by her girlfriend. Sara really liked Felicity's Mom, but she was even more full of energy then her daughter, and Sara had to agree with her girlfriend that she was exhausting. Or maybe that's because Sara was more comfortable with running around, fighting crime and even killing people over normal human interaction, that thought making her shift uncomfortably in her seat as she turned on the TV to distract herself. Then after a few minutes Felicity cautiously moved closer to her.

"I find that hard to believe." Felicity said softly after a pause.

"Really?" Sara said, turning her head and giving Felicity her best non-serious wicked look/smirk, "Because I'm kind of going for a 'bad girl you can't bring home to your parents' vibe."

"Yeah, but we both know you're a big softy." Felicity grinned.

Sara pouted, and then she gently bought Felicity's hand up to her mouth and then just before kissing it conceded, "Only for you babe."

Felicity smiled, blushed and then after briefly wondering whether she should drop it pushed, "Seriously, no parent has ever liked you before?"

"Wasn't really an issue." Sara shrugged, before admitting, "I never really got serious with anyone before Nyssa, and her mother was dead and her father didn't care."

"Oh." Felicity nodded, then after debating what to say added, "Well, ya did great today."

"I know." Sara smiled softly, "I'm as surprised as you. I thought for sure I was finally about to hear the 'you're not good enough' speech from a concerned parent."

"Maybe next time." Felicity said that without thinking, her eyes then going wide as Sara gave her an amused expression, pretty much forcing her to quickly babble, "I, I, I just mean, erm, I... my Dad! I haven't seen in years, but he could come back and be super homophobic. Or, like... a super villain or something. But not like a cool super villain, a really lame one, and you'd have to kick his ass, and then when they're dragging him away, he could be like, 'I hate you Canary! And you're not good enough for my daughter'... or something."

As Felicity trailed off Sara tried to decide what she had liked best about that little ramble. How nervous Felicity was in the beginning? How she jumped on the first idea that popped into her head and then really went for it? The little super villain voice she adopted at the end? Actually it was probably the hand gestures because whenever Felicity broke out the hand gestures it was a sign that she was super nervous, and there was nothing more adorable than super nervous Felicity Smoak. Or to put it another way...

"You're cute." Sara grinned.

Felicity blushed and lowered her head, "You're not mad?"

"No." Sara said without hesitation, then after a pause added, "Unless that was a Freudian slip and you're planning on dumping me."

"God no!" Felicity replied quickly, "No Freudian slips here. No slips of any kind. This is a slip free zone. Unless you count slipping and putting my foot in my mouth, because that's all that was, I swear. I don't want to break up with you. That's the last thing I want. I... I adore you."

After a brief second to digest those words Sara slowly moved forward and whispered, "I adore you too."

With that Sara cautiously straddled Felicity and cupped her face while bringing her own just a few inches away from it. As Felicity leaned into the touch, and even moved upwards slightly, Sara leaned down to kiss her and the two blondes quickly became completely lost in each other. It wasn't the most passionate, or more accurately frantic, make out session they'd ever had, but Sara absolutely loved it. It was long, slow, sweet and even romantic. After all, Felicity's hands didn't grab her butt for like a full ten minutes. If that wasn't romance Sara didn't know what was.

Not that she minded when Felicity did eventually grab her butt. Exactly the opposite, because it meant they were moving towards sex, and Sara would never, ever complain about getting closer to having sex with Felicity. Plus it gave her an excuse to feel Felicity up, Sara slipping her hand right under the other blonde's shirt so she could cup Felicity's breasts over the bra. Which normally got a very positive sound out of Felicity, but despite moaning in pleasure into Sara's mouth Felicity then pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked nervously.

"Nothing. It's just..." Felicity struggled to find the words, but as she saw that her words were making Sara nervous she quickly added, "Can I do anything for you? Like, sexually?"

There was a pause and then Sara smirked, "Well-"

"I mean aside from the obvious." Felicity interrupted, then when Sara gave her a look quickly added, "What? You always joke about how... sexually promiscuous you are. Sometimes it makes me wonder whether you're trying to hint at something."

"I'm not." Sara said firmly, before admitting, "Ok, yeah... there are some things I'd like to try-"

"Ah-huh!" Felicity announced triumphantly.

"But not at the cost of our relationship." Sara finished.

"Oh." Felicity murmured, then offered, "Well, what if we start out small?"

Sara thought for a moment, then nodded her head, "Ok."

She then pulled Felicity up with her and started pulling her towards the bedroom, Felicity quickly grabbing the remote control and turning off the TV before turning back to Sara and asking, "Wait, what exactly are you going to do?"

"I think it will be more fun if I show you." Sara grinned, before pulling Felicity into their bedroom and then into her arms, "But I promise you every time we try something new, I'll get you in the mood first."

As she spoke Sara stared lovingly into her eyes. When she finished she lowered her gaze to her lips, and then closed her eyes and then finally leaned in. Felicity did the same and the two blondes kissed again. It was a kiss Felicity felt like she had been waiting for a lifetime for even though it was only a couple of seconds, and it didn't disappoint. It was soft and gentle, but as passionate as any kiss they'd ever had, and exactly what Felicity wanted right now.

They hadn't been dating, or even known each other, for that long, but Felicity was blown away about how easy it was for Sara to work out what she wanted. Sometimes it felt like Sara knew her better than she did, which was embarrassing but also an incredible plus. Because as much as Felicity wanted to do anything for Sara as a thank you for being such a wonderful girlfriend today she just wasn't really ready for 'anything' and Sara even gave her a soft and gentle kiss to calm her nerves, which mostly worked. She was still nervous what Sara might have in store for her, but she trusted Sara completely and had no doubt she would enjoy whatever came next.

Technically what came next was stripping off their clothes, and while they'd been having a lot of sex ever since they started dating Felicity was still self-conscious about her body. Luckily Sara removed her clothes slowly, kissing her nearly the entire time and softly massaging her body in a way which both made her feel comforted and yet sexy, not to mention turned on despite mostly staying away from where Felicity wanted her the most. Best of all Sara encouraged her to remove her clothes too, Felicity eagerly, and a little awkwardly, doing so.

Once they were both naked Sara broke the kiss briefly to shove the bed sheets out of the way and then returned to the kiss while gently lowering Felicity onto what was formerly her bed, but was now their bed. In their room, in their apartment, the thought of that making Felicity all warm inside as the kiss slowly became more intense. Then Sara broke away for good in favour of kissing her neck, the mighty Canary spending almost as much time on her neck as she had on her lips, leaving a little hicky in the process, the stronger blonde marking her territory. Oh that thought definitely made Felicity warm inside, but in a different way.

Sara tried not to think of it as marking her territory, cause Felicity was her own person, a person Sara loved very much. However in the heat of the moment it was hard to think of anything else, and while Sara hadn't been particularly territorial with other lovers she was definitely that way with Felicity. Hell, she'd take the time to break each and every bone in the body of whoever even looked at Felicity the wrong way, just to make a point. Or at least she would if Felicity would let her, which she probably wouldn't, but Sara could still think about it, along with pitying anyone who touched a hair on Felicity's head, because then not even Felicity could stop her from causing them agonising pain.

Concentrating on more pleasant things Sara kissed her way south to Felicity's tits, kissing all over the soft flesh before wrapping her lips around one of the nipples and gently sucking on it. This of course caused Felicity to let out a sharp cry, followed by a long moan, both sounds very much of pleasure. That continued being the case as Sara moved to the other nipple and then went back and forth between them for several minutes, along the way adding her tongue which she used to slide around the nipples and flick them. Eventually she even nipped them gently with her teeth, something which really had Felicity squirming.

As well as all that Sara could smell the arousal dripping from Felicity's honeypot and it was only a matter of time before she could no longer resist heading for her ultimate destination. When she did she was sure to go slowly, trying to make it clear to Felicity she was still making love to her, and technically that was true every time they had sex. But sometimes Sara had a bad habit of rushing things, and disturbingly this felt like one of those times. Not that Felicity was complaining.

"Oh yes! Oh Sara. Please Sara. Oh God lower!" Felicity babbled shortly after Sara started kissing her way down her flat stomach, "Oh my God, mmmmmmm, yes lick me, lick my pussy, oh Sara! Sara! Oh God Sara! Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

It pretty much continued like that as Sara got closer and closer to her destination, and as Sara loved hearing Felicity beg for her and moan her name she couldn't resist a little more last-minute teasing. So with an evil grin she placed a kiss just above Felicity's pussy, then alongside it, then against the end of her right thigh and then down, Sara covering her girlfriend's thighs in kisses for a full minute, fully expecting Felicity to cry and beg for her some more. She did the first part, but not the second. Instead after a cry of frustration Felicity reached down, grabbed onto Sara's hair tightly and pulled her up to where she obviously wanted her, which of course delighted the Canary.

Felicity hadn't really thought that through. After all this was an assassin, a Master Assassin at that, one who had been trained by the League of Assassins. So maybe she shouldn't treat Sara so roughly, because as much as this assassin told Felicity all the time how much she adored her there was always the possibility that instinct would kick in and Sara would casually break her arm or something. Then again Sara seemed to like this rough treatment, the other blonde first smiling into her pussy and then beginning to eagerly lick her, Felicity crying out as Sara's talented little tongue got to work.

Oh how Felicity loved that tongue. They hadn't really been apart since getting together, not for more than a few hours anyway, but at times like this Felicity thought that if Sara ever needed to go out of town for anything she would be able to still get herself off just remembering how good this tongue was to her. Not that she wanted Sara to go anywhere anytime soon, or ever, and not just because while Felicity could get herself off it wouldn't be close to as satisfying as having Sara do it. Nothing was a satisfying as Sara. There was nothing like being with Sara, and Felicity didn't want her to leave, not even for just a day or two, because Felicity loved her. She... she was in love with her.

This wasn't new of course, on some level Felicity had known she was falling for the super sexy assassin since before they had gotten together, but for some reason those words were now hitting her really hard. And instead of scaring her and putting her off what they were doing these wonderful words only increased Felicity's pleasure, the hacker letting out a soft cry of pure joy as she was overwhelmed by love for the girl licking her pussy. And not just because she was licking her pussy, but for everything Sara had done for her, and everything she would no doubt do for her in future, Felicity smiled dreamily down at her lover as she continued pleasuring her.

Feeling the need for further contact between them Felicity cautiously reached down and gently began to stroke her girlfriend's beautiful long blonde hair, which prompted Sara to look up at her. She could tell by the look in Sara's eyes she was worried that she was doing something wrong, when nothing could be further from the truth. So Felicity gave her a soft smile, and then just in case that wasn't enough she gave Sara some more direct encouragement. The type of which she knew Sara loved, and given that she was overwhelmed with love for this woman Felicity had no problem right now giving Sara what she loved.

"Oh God Sara, that's soooooooooo goooooooooddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm fuck!" Felicity moaned happily, briefly closing her eyes to enjoy a particular lick before opening them again so she could look into Sara's beautiful blues with her own, "You're so good to me baby. Mmmmmmmmm, always so good. Ooooooooooh Gawwwwwwwwd, Sara, I... I... ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm lick me! Oh God yes, lick my pussy and make me feel good. Lick your girlfriend's pussy and make her feel good you beautiful woman! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, lick me!"

Sara smiled against Felicity's cunt as the adorable hacker blathered on, and on, and on. It wasn't the most explicit dirty talk she had ever heard, and she certainly knew her girl was capable of better, but right now it was more than enough. In fact anything more explicit might ruin this moment between them, and that was the last thing Sara wanted, especially when they were staring into each other's eyes, the Canary impressed just how long her girl managed to keep that eye contact before she closed them again, this time throwing her head back as well to let out a strong cry of pleasure.

Hoping that Felicity would look at her again Sara continued staring upwards for maybe about a minute, then she closed her own eyes and concentrated on the sweet taste of pure Felicity Smoak. They had barely gotten started and Felicity was already nice and juicy for her, the combination of the foreplay and Sara's experienced tongue making sure she had plenty of cunt cream to lick up right from the start and that didn't change as the minutes ticked by and she continued making her sweet girlfriend moan, whimper and eventually beg for more.

"Sara! Oh Sara, mmmmmmmmm ooooooooooh God, give me more." Felicity whimpered, too delirious to be able to concentrate on such a thing as opening her eyes, "Please, ohhhhhhhhhh, please I, I... ooooooooooh Sara! Yes, just like that, please Sara, oh, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh YES SARA, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Unable to deny Felicity anything, and yet not wanting to let this delightful act to end too soon, Sara began licking Felicity's clit more frequently. Up until now she would only occasionally brush against it, and all it took was making it every other lick to make Felicity delirious, Sara deciding to make the other blonde completely delirious by taking a few moments to concentrate solely on the clit. That included gentle licking before taking it in her mouth to suck it, which had Felicity screaming her name so delightfully that it was a struggle for Sara not to increase the force of the suction, shove her fingers into her girlfriend's pussy and fuck her hard and fast until she came.

It would be so easy at this point. In fact Sara always found it easy to make Felicity cum, which was one of the main reasons Sara felt she was good for Felicity. Obviously her girl could do better than a psychotic vigilante who's hands were covered in blood, but at the same time Felicity could do worse, and Sara was determined to make sure that while she would never be truly worthy of this amazing woman she would do everything in her power to make her happy. And this, this was definitely Sara's favourite way to make Felicity happy, the hacker certainly sounding happy as even as Sara moved her mouth from Felicity's clit and went back to licking the other girl's pussy her sweet girlfriend remained incoherent.

Felicity was indeed happy. In fact she couldn't ever remember being happier. Well, cumming in Sara's talented little mouth was technically more pleasurable, but it was more than just physical. It had always been more than physical between them, even before Felicity wanted to admit to herself she was falling for the deadly Canary, but now it was hitting Felicity harder than ever before, and combined with Sara giving her the more that she requested Felicity soon felt herself racing towards orgasm. Not that she initially wanted it, because that would be the beginning of the end to her fun, and she wasn't ready for that.

Of course for a while it might have felt like heaven, but eventually the pleasure always became torturous as her desire for a climax only grew and her ability to speak really only seem to diminish further until all she could do was whimper her girlfriend's name and a bunch of swear words. She somehow still had the energy to cling onto Sara's long blonde hair, Felicity desperately using it to press Sara's face into her cunt, but the Master Assassin was much, much stronger than her and easily prevented her from pushing her any further than she wanted to be. Which was still very far, and Felicity loved that she could feel Sara's lips against her pussy, but like everything else it just wasn't enough.

So Felicity gathered up all her willpower and just about managed to whimper something coherent. Namely, "Sara, please..."

Luckily for Felicity it didn't take an expert girl fucker, or just an expert at fucking her, to know exactly what she wanted. Plus Sara was in unique position to know just how badly Felicity wanted to cum, her loving girlfriend taking pity on her and giving her exactly what she wanted, pretty much exactly when she wanted it. Because her body might have craved it before, but Felicity was immediately rewarded for waiting by the kind of explosive orgasm she had only ever had before from Sara Lance. Specifically in this case Sara Lance's tongue, the feeling of it entering her cunt triggering her climax.

That tongue was briefly removed so Sara could concentrate on swallowing her cum, something Felicity only really knew from experience as she was barely conscious of anything except the ecstasy flowing through her body. And of course that ecstasy only became more consuming as Sara pushed her tongue back into her pussy as soon as Felicity's first climax was over and started pushing her to her second, which was easily achieved now the floodgates were opened. All Felicity could do was scream Sara's name and quiver with delight, which was more than fine with the blissfully happy hacker.

Sara was walking a fine line. She was used to it, normally in less pleasant ways, but in this instance it was fun because she wanted to avoid completely overwhelming Felicity and yet give her the type of orgasms she was hopefully becoming associated being one of the perks, or possibly the main or only perk, of being Sara Lance's girlfriend. Sara liked a challenge, as it was hard to resist giving Felicity everything she had, although she was used to doing it for a good cause. Only in this case instead of stronger orgasms later it was for her to be nice and relaxed for what Sara plan to do to her next.

Concentrating on what she was doing now Sara made sure to keep Felicity on her high, not constantly cumming. It was harder than she initially thought it would be, but Sara was very familiar with Felicity's body, and knew just how to pull back at the last moment to either deny an orgasm or to keep one from becoming too overwhelming. It became easier when she swapped her tongue for her fingers, this time Sara not swapping back to avoid the temptation of getting carried away swallowing Felicity's addictive cum, instead just concentrating on licking and sucking her girlfriend's clit as she pushed first one and then two fingers in and out of Felicity's pussy.

Even then it was hard not to just fuck her girlfriend into unconsciousness, and not just because Sara loved making Felicity cum. No, the truth was even though Felicity had suggested it Sara was cautious of trying anything kinky with her, as the last thing she wanted to do was scare the other girl off. Of course she knew Felicity was no delicate flower, but the exotic idea of trying something new didn't mean you would like the reality of it. Still, Sara had made a vow to stop taking the easy route when she broke up with Oliver and went after the person she truly wanted, and she wasn't going to break that vow now.

So after gradually bringing Felicity down from her high Sara softly but firmly asked, "Babe, can you do a favour for me?"

Felicity groaned to let Sara know she'd heard her, then called upon all her strength to croak her reply, "Anything."

"Turn over." Sara said, gently pulling her fingers out of Felicity's twat and moving back slightly. Felicity then whimpered and slowly turned onto her stomach, leading to Sara correcting herself, "I mean, get on all fours."

"Okay." Felicity frowned, wondering where Sara was going with this as she pushed herself upwards on shaky arms and legs so she was in the classic doggy style position.

For a few long seconds Sara admired her prize, and then murmured softly, "You've got a cute little butt."

"Thanks." Felicity blushed, unsure what to say. Then of course she had to put her foot in her mouth, "Would you say it's irresistibly cute?"

Sara grinned widely at the reference to what she constantly called her girl, and told her, "Absolutely."

Then Sara reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Felicity's well-rounded rear. Felicity squeaked in surprise, but offered up no formal protest during the initial grabbing and the gentle fondling that followed. Going for broke Sara leaned forward and down so she could press her lips to Felicity's right ass cheek. Then the left. Then the right again, and so on, Sara literally kissing Felicity's ass. Which sounded kind of funny in her head, and she knew it must look funny, but Sara had found this weirdly erotic with Nyssa and continued to do so now. Besides, this was basically just a little warm-up for what came next.

Felicity wasn't sure what to think about this. Her first instinct was to giggle, but before an even slightly mirthful sound could escape her lips she thought about what this could be leading too. Did Sara want to eat her out from behind? Or was this leading to something more kinky? Because if she had to guess it would be the latter, and she had at least some idea what that might be. Which was something she never imagined herself agreeing to if it was a boyfriend out of fear of what it might lead too, but now it didn't seem so bad. In fact as Sara literally kissed her ass Felicity actually felt a certain amount of anticipation over what she thought was about to happen.

Sure enough Sara gently pulled apart her ass cheeks and then gave her ass hole one long slow lick. Despite anticipating this Felicity gasped and jumped slightly, which might have caused Sara to hesitate in between licks to see if she was going to formally object. Either that or Sara was just enjoying the moment. Either way Sara began gently licking her ass hole, which felt even weirder than the ass kissing, although at the same time it kind of felt good. Mostly because it was so very naughty. Naughtier than anything else Felicity had ever done. Well, at least when it came to sex, as unlike her hacks she couldn't go to jail for receiving a rim job.

That thought actually made Felicity blush. It probably shouldn't, but she just couldn't help it. Because she was receiving a rim job! Her girlfriend was licking her butt hole, this super sexy vigilante tonguing her most private hole, and it actually felt really good, especially as she got over the initial shock and relaxed, Sara of course taking advantage of that and trying to literally push her tongue inside her butt. Or at least as far as it could go, which wasn't very far at all, but it was enough to make her gasp and moan in perverted pleasure. Then Sara moved her right hand down to Felicity's cunt and started to rub it, which literally made Felicity whimper her girlfriend's name.

"Oh Sara, oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, fuck me! Please finger fuck me while you ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss!" Felicity moaned, correctly guessing that Sara was about to push a finger into her, then when she did Felicity added, "Mmmmmmmm more, please give me more. Finger fuck me while you lick my ass! Oh fuck, I can't believe how good this feels. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, that's so dirty! Oh yeah, you're so dirty. Mmmmmmmmm, fuck both those holes you dirty girl, oooooooooooh shit, finger my pussy, mmmmmmmmm, lick my butt, oh Sara, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Sara!"

It didn't take long for Sara to push a second and then third finger into Felicity's eager cunt. Each time Sara added a finger she slowed down the force of her thrusts to make sure that Felicity could get used to it, but it was unnecessary. Felicity was more than ready for this treatment, and shamelessly begged for more as her wonderful girlfriend continued to do wicked things to her. Through it all, Felicity wandered how she got so lucky. Well, that and regretting not trying this sooner, and wondering whether this was it or whether Sara had something else in mind, although as another orgasm approached she was mostly blissfully happy and just feeling lucky to have Sara Lance as her girlfriend.

Sara often thought she was lucky to have Felicity Smoak as her girlfriend. Right now it was in the context of her being lucky that Felicity was willing to step outside her comfort zone in the name of sexually pleasing her. Of course Sara would be more than satisfied taking whatever Felicity was willing to give her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to do kinky things like this to her adorable girlfriend and corrupt her pretty little mind. If that meant going no further than this that would be fine, although Sara hoped they would go further in the future.

For now she was very much concentrating on just making sure that the ass licking was good as it could be, Sara having somewhat cheated by adding her fingers to the mix and then using all the knowledge she had gained from regularly fingering Felicity to maximise her pleasure. That included making Felicity cum almost at the first opportunity. Sure, Sara tried slowly building her up, but Felicity was clearly still raring to go from the last fingering and tonguing session, and it really took no time at all to bring her to the edge of orgasm again. Then it was just a matter of curling her fingers against Felicity's G-spot, Sara making sure to ram her tongue extra hard up her girlfriend's butt at the same time, partly for good measure and partly for Felicity to associate it with something good.

At the same time Sara began rubbing her own cunt as she didn't think Felicity would be in a stage to return the favour. More accurately Sara planned on making sure that Felicity didn't have the energy to return the favour, relentlessly hammering Felicity's G-spot with her fingers to make sure that her girl came, and came, and came. Which was just as much the reason that Sara was able to get herself off so quickly as it was the fact that she quickly pushed one and then two fingers into her own pussy and rubbed her clit.

Once she had received a much-needed orgasm of her own, and given Felicity half a dozen climaxes, Sara slowly brought the other blonde down from her high and then gently coaxing Felicity down. It didn't take much convincing, her girl whimpering softly and collapsing down onto her side, giving Sara the opportunity to slowly slid in behind her and gently spoon the girl that she loved so much. After grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them over the two of them of course, Sara more than happy to close her eyes and go to sleep like that. Of course her thoughtful girlfriend couldn't do likewise if she thought Sara wasn't satisfied.

"Don't, don't you want me to return the favour?" Felicity weakly squeaked.

"It's fine." Sara grinned against Felicity's neck, pressing her crotch more firmly against Felicity's ass, "I took care of it."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Felicity lightly complained, before adding with a soft smile, "That's my job."

"Next time, I promise." Sara murmured softly, and then because she could no longer resist added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Felicity replied softly, before allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was official, they were using the L word. Sara had said it twice without really meaning too, and had made sure to give Felicity the option of taking it back both times, however even though it still felt early the morning after the second time Felicity insisted that it would be silly to keep taking it back as regardless of how quickly it happened they were officially in love, and falling deeper everyday. Which scared them both, especially Sara, but for the most part she was too busy being ridiculously happy to worry that much about it.

Of course now it was clear they both very much wanted this to be a permanent thing and had settled into being together nicely it became increasingly ridiculous that Sara hadn't told her family about them. In Sara's defence they got a little busy after Felicity's Mom visited dealing with Arrow business, so for a few weeks it seemed like a good idea to put it off, but then when things didn't seem to be calming down Sara relented to telling at least the members of her family that were in town, namely her Dad and Laurel. Which was why they were having them both over for a family meal, plus one, and unsurprisingly Felicity was freaking out about it. Which was understandable, yet adorable. Or to put it another way...

"Have I ever told you that you're cute when you're nervous?" Sara asked softly as she cautiously approached her twitchy girlfriend as she stirred something which admittedly smelt pretty good.

"Only like 1000 times." Felicity grumbled.

"Want me to stop?" Sara offered, really not wanting to, and not even sure that she could, but she would do just about anything to make Felicity feel better in that moment.

"No." Felicity said softly, "It's just... I, erm, maybe, it's just that... that... oh."

Doing the only thing she could think of to come her girl down Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity from behind and rested her head on her shoulder, which was a bit awkward considering they were about the same height, but they'd had plenty of practice at this by now and Sarah had just about found a way to make it work. Then Sara softly said, "Everything is going to be fine."

"You can't know that." Felicity pointed out.

"Sure I can. Dad and Laurel love you.." Sara softly insisted, then when Felicity scoffed quickly added, "Well, Dad thinks you're pretty great, and too good for Oliver, and Laurel... well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you any more after I convinced her you weren't sleeping with Oliver."

"Gee, thanks." Felicity grumbled.

Deciding not to point out that was probably because Laurel was now convinced Felicity was sleeping with Sara the Canary softly offered after a long pause, "If you're really worried about telling them we could always just stay like this all night. Or start fucking. Either way I'm pretty sure they'd get the message."

"Not funny!" Felicity chuckled unconvincingly, then at the sound of the doorbell she pushed Sara away and ordered, "Go answer that. I'm busy."

"Bossy." Sara grumbled softly, but fondly as she headed to the front door of their apartment. Given their line of work, and her own personal past, Sara briefly checked through the peephole, then smiled to see Quentin Lance standing awkwardly on the other side of it and then quickly unlocked and opened the door, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie." Quentin lent in and kissed his daughter's cheek before taking a few steps towards the other blonde and calling out, "Hey Felicity. Something sure smells good."

Felicity looked up like a startled rabbit and stammered, "Hey Detective Lance. I mean Officer Lance, I mean.. erm, I... thanks. I'm working hard on dinner."

"I can see that." Quentin smiled, before turning to his daughter and softly murmuring, "Is she alright?"

"That's just Felicity being Felicity." Sara said dismissively, unable to stop herself from smiling and adding, "She's always that cute."

"Right." Quentin murmured suspiciously, looking around just in case there was anyone else here and then added, "Is there something you wanted to tell me? You know, about the vigilante? Your text was cryptic."

Sara forced herself to remain neutral after the first question, and to relax after she heard the second, "No, no, it's nothing like that."

"Oh good." Quentin said, genuinely relieved. Then because he couldn't help it softly added, "So this dinner is just about you and Felicity coming out as a couple."

There was a moment of silence as Sara studied his face carefully to see if that was just a joke, then when she decided it wasn't she leaned in closer and whispered, "Can you at least act surprised?"

"I don't see why I should. I am a detective after all. Or at least used to be." Quentin said smugly.

"That doesn't stop you from being oblivious to other things." Sara muttered softly as she pulled back, still unable to believe that her father hadn't figured out Oliver Queen was the Arrow.

"What was that sweetie?" Quentin frowned.

"Nothing." Sara smiled sweetly, and deliberately unconvincingly to screw with him, before quickly changing the subject.

*

The next two hours were mostly uneventful. Laurel arrived shortly after their father and the three of them exchange small talk until the food was ready. Then Sara quickly excused herself to help Felicity dish up, whispering soft words of encouragement to her and giving her the occasional soothing touch whenever she could, which she was sure her girl appreciated even if she looked nervously in the direction of their guests who were thankfully busy talking to each other. Then they all sat down to dinner and while they exchanged some small talk mostly they stayed in a comfortable silence. Then with the main course dealt with Felicity gave Sara a not so subtle look, reminding her that this was the time they had agreed they would do it. Not that Sara needed it.

Taking a calming breath Sara announced, "Laurel, Dad, there's a reason we asked you guys here tonight."

"What is it sweetie?" Quentin asked, trying to play it cool.

Whether for Felicity's benefit, or her own, Sara reached under the table and gently took her girlfriend's hand in her own and then finally told her family, "Me and Felicity are dating."

Quentin waited a few seconds, then smiled, "That's great sweetie."

Felicity frowned at him, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Quentin frowned.

Ignoring them both Sara stared at Laurel who was just staring blankly with a hard to read expression on her face. Was she surprised? Disappointed? Disgusted? Because sure, Laurel knew about Nyssa, but Sara hadn't exactly gone into details with her. Mostly because most of those details were wrapped up in things that Sara just wasn't ready to talk about with her sister, or anyone really with the exception of Felicity who she felt she could say anything too. But this wasn't something in the past, this was something in the present, and from the looks of it unlike just about everybody else she knew Laurel was genuinely shocked by this revelation.

"Laurel?" Sara softly uttered her sister's name, drawing the attention of her Dad and Felicity.

"Are you okay honey?" Quentin asked cautiously after a few long seconds.

Laurel took a deep breath and asked, "Sara, can I talk to you in private?"

Sara bit her lip, glanced at Felicity who looked absolutely heartbroken, and then for better or worse insisted, "I'd rather we talk here."

"But-" Laurel began.

"Anything you say I'll repeat word for word to Felicity. There are no secrets between us." Sara said, gently squeezing Felicity's hand, "So you might as well just say what you're going to say."

Laurel sighed, and then after a pause asked, "You've seen the way she and Oliver look at each other, right?"

"GOD, why does everyone keep thinking I'm in love with Oliver Queen?" Felicity exclaimed.

Ignoring her girlfriend Sara answer the question, "Yes, but she chose me."

There was a brief silence and then Laurel asked, "What if she changes her mind?"

"Then I'll move aside." Sara said softly, hoping she'd actually have the strength to do it if necessary, "It would fucking destroy me, but just another second of being with her is worth it. I love her. She makes me happy."

There was a long silence and then Laurel turned to Felicity, "If you break her heart I'll kill you."

"Noted." Felicity smiled nervously.

"And you better treat her right." Laurel said firmly.

"I will." Felicity said firmly, squeezing Sara's hand under the table.

"She does." Sara smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Quentin piped up, "Miss Smoak, as an officer of the law I couldn't possibly threaten your life. As a father I'm tempted, but I'm fairly confident that you would not intentionally hurt Sara, so for whatever it's worth you have my blessing."

"Thanks Dad." Sara smiled.

About the same time Felicity said, "Thank you Officer Lance."

"Quentin, please." Quentin insisted, before turning to his daughter, "And I fully expect you to treat Miss Smoak right too sweetie."

Sara frowned, "What?"

"Don't look at me like that young lady, I'm serious." Quentin said sternly, "You may be a Master Assassin, but I am your father and I have years worth of parenting to make up for. And I happened to highly regard Miss Smoak, despite the company she keeps. So I'll be deeply disappointed in her if she hurts you, but I'll be even more disappointed in you if you hurt her."

"She wouldn't." Felicity insisted, squeezing Sara's hand.

Bringing their linked hands out from under the table and onto it in a sign of solidarity Sara said firmly, "Me and Felicity look after each other."

"I'm glad. And I'm so happy that you told me." Quentin smiled, standing up and holding out his arms. Sara was quick to get up and hug him tightly, allowing him to softly tell her, "I just want you to be happy baby."

"Me too." Laurel chimed in, taking her turn for a hug.

"Thanks guys." Sara smiled, "And I am. So, so much."

*

The next hour or so seemed to fly by, although that was most likely because a huge weight was off Felicity's shoulders and she finally felt like she could relax. It helped that after they finished dinner she got to sit next to Sara on the couch, although Felicity was a little nervous about PDA Sara didn't hesitate to throw an arm around her and the other members of the Lance family didn't seem to mind the way Felicity melted into her girlfriend's arms. Not that she could have stopped it. Sara's strong arms were always a great comfort, but never more than at that moment, Felicity letting go of all her stress and finally getting comfortable. Perhaps even for the first time in days.

It wasn't that Felicity had seriously thought Sara's family would reject her, it was just Sara's last girlfriend was a crazy Assassin who kidnapped her Mom and tried to exchange her for Sara, which could have possibly put them off the idea of Sara being with a woman. Which was something Felicity had pointed out to Sara so much it annoyed herself. Just as much as Sara dismissing her fears and reminding her that Sara's most notable relationship with a man was Oliver, and not the superhero version, the Playboy who was dating her sister at the time version, so if anything Sara's past relationships would prove to the Lance family that Felicity was like a unicorn in comparison, a.k.a. something truly special and wonderful. Which was nice to hear, but still Felicity had remained nervous.

At least part of her remained that way until first Officer Lance and then Laurel said their goodbyes and left, allowing Felicity to sigh, "Thank God it's over. Not that it wasn't great! So great. Like way better than I expected. It's just that-"

Charmed as always by Felicity's rambling Sara just smiled at her for a few seconds, then closed the distance between them, softly kissed her and then agreed, "Yeah, it was great. Not easy, but as long as I have you I know everything will be okay."

"Awww..." Felicity blushed, genuinely bashful for a few seconds before teasing, "You're such a sap."

"Only because you make me one babe." Sara agreed, happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Felicity felt the same way, giving Sara a soft smile before murmuring, "I can't believe we're out. Well, I'm out. You were out before, so it's probably no big deal for you, but..."

"Of course it's a big deal. We just came out as a couple." Sara said softly, before smiling, "I got to tell the world you're mine."

Initially Felicity returned that smile softly, although it did become a little wicked as she asked, "Wanna celebrate?"

"Sure, what you have in mind." Sara grinned, trying and failing to sound innocent.

Instead of replying verbally Felicity kissed her grinning girlfriend, which was easy considering ever since the Canary had closed the distance between them she had been in her favourite place in the world, wrapped in Sara's strong arms. Of course Sara eagerly returned the kiss and almost immediately started gently manoeuvring them in the direction of their bedroom. As she had wanted to savour the moment Felicity was briefly disappointed by this, but it was hard to stay that way when you were getting kissed so passionately by the one you love, especially when they pushed thier tongue into your mouth, Felicity just doing her best to keep up at this point as Sara Lance had her way with her.

Next thing Felicity knew she was on their bed with Sara grinding on top of her and briefly leaving her lips to kiss her neck, giving the poor hacker a chance to realise she could once again could become lost in kissing her girlfriend. It was an experience which repeated itself a few times as Sara slowly stripped herself and Felicity of all their clothes, eventually leaving them both completely naked. At which point Sara started concentrating on her neck, leaving Felicity with the choice. She could remain silent and let Sara go to town on her, which was very, very tempting. Or she could try to push Sara to reveal something else she'd like to try and do. It was a tough decision given that she was nervous but she really wanted to thank Sara for being so great today.

"Sara..." Felicity croaked, so horny it was a struggle for her to talk, which of course Sara misinterpreted by the look on her face when she pulled back.

"What?" Sara asked, genuinely nervous.

"Would, would you..." Felicity blushed, forcing the words out, "Would you like to try something new?"

Sara smiled, first with relief then with giddy joy as she teased, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Felicity huffed, annoyed at the teasing, "You were the one who said take it slow, and we have, and it's been great. But... I don't need it quite this slow, you know? I'm a big girl. I'm okay with being a little kinky. I'd hoped I would have proved that by now. And I really, really want to please you, so just go for it. Give me your worst."

Sara bit her lip and stared at her girl for a few long seconds. Felicity was literally asking for it, and Sara was so tempted to just give it to her. But Nyssa had been very, very kinky, and it had rubbed off on Sara more than she would have thought possible. She definitely wanted to do all those things Felicity, but she didn't want to push the girl too fast, too soon. Especially as she didn't think Felicity, or any girl, would put up with everything she wanted. At the same time Felicity was giving her an opportunity to push the boundaries of what they had been doing, and despite herself Sara couldn't help take it. The only real question was, what was she going to try and add to their repertoire?

After a few long seconds of thinking about it Sara enquired, "You've used dildos before, right?"

Felicity tried not to blush or roll her eyes, but she was pretty sure she ended up doing both at the same time, "Yes! Me and every other girl with access to the Internet and credit card information."

"So you'll have seen a strap-on before? Even just in passing?" Sara pushed.

"What, you mean like the one you keep in our bedroom and think I don't know about?" Felicity quipped.

Sara frowned, "Snoop."

"Yeah, in my defence it's not like you did a good job of hiding it." Felicity pointed out, before gently threatening, "And you better do a better job at hiding gifts for me in the future."

"Oh, it's not just a gift for you." Sara smirked, before adding, "So, are you up for me fucking you with that gift?"

Trying and failing again not to blush Felicity offered as boldly as she could, "Can we 69 first? You know, as a warm-up?"

For a few long seconds Sara stared at Felicity, then smiled lovingly, "Just when I don't think I can possibly love you more..."

With that Sara leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Felicity's, the other blonde kissing her back just as eagerly as before if not more so given this time she was a lot more handsy, almost immediately squeezing Sara's butt. This of course delighted the Canary who bit down on Felicity's lip for a few seconds before doing the same to her neck, Sara determined to leave a mark which the rest of Team Arrow would see tomorrow and try not to think about her ravaging Felicity. Then she went even lower to give Felicity the foreplay she deserved, which unsurprisingly her girlfriend didn't complain about one bit.

Kissing her way up one of Felicity's tits Sara began sucking on it, getting the most delightful moans ever out of the other blonde. Then Sara began switching back-and-forth between those nipples, at first pressing soft kisses along the way, but eventually just latching onto one and then the other pretty much directly. Around the same time she got her tongue involved, swallowing at around those nipples and flicking them. At the same time she bought her hands up to push the nipple she was currently working on deeper into her mouth while playing with the other. Which of course got more moans of pleasure out of Felicity, along with whimpers of frustration.

Occasionally Sara would linger on Felicity's boobs until her girlfriend just couldn't take it anymore and literally begged her to go lower, or something more graphic, although that was normally prompted by Sara. However she preferred that kind of teasing when she was actually eating pussy, and given the things they were about to do Sara really didn't want to waste time teasing too much. So after only a few minutes of foreplay Sara quickly kissed her way down Felicity's flat stomach and then almost immediately started licking her pussy with long slow strokes of her tongue, which at first got some very positive moans out of her girl.

Then, much sooner than Sara was expecting, Felicity piped up, "I thought we were going to 69?"

"We are." Sara smiled after she lifted her head up from Felicity's cunt, "I'm just getting warmed up first."

"Trust me, I don't need it." Felicity promised, then as boldly as she could added, "Give me your pussy Sara. I'm ready for it. Mmmmmm, you did such a good job of getting me ready baby, but I don't need any more warming up. I want you now. I wanna 69."

Sara studied her girlfriend's face for a second, and then smirked, "Well, how could I resist?"

Felicity tried her best to keep the nervousness off her face as Sara slowly turned her body around so they were in the position that Felicity had requested. Mostly because it was ridiculous for her to be nervous, because while this was technically new at the same time it wasn't. She'd 69'ed with a guy a few times, and admittedly that had been mostly with both of them on their sides, but she recently talked Sara into riding her face, and had rode Sara's face plenty of times now, so this was no big deal. Only it was, but this was the first time they were doing it together, and Felicity really wanted it to go well. More importantly she wanted to do a good job.

That was why as soon as Sara was in range Felicity reached up, grabbed the other blonde's butt and tried to pull the vigilante down onto her face. However even though they were both short Sara was deceptively strong thanks to her years of training and the League of Assassins and was easily able to stop Felicity. She didn't even budge, which suggested that Sara had guessed that Felicity would try something like that. But instead of taking that as a sign that she should let Sara slowly lowered herself down Felicity lifted her head upwards, stuck out her tongue and slid it across the other girl's pussy lips. Only then did Felicity wonder if she should have waited, but as Sara didn't complain she just kept licking.

She also kept licking because when she started it was hard to stop. Sara just tasted so good. Like wow, I keep forgetting how amazing this is good, Felicity always feeling like her memory never did this justice when the flavour once again hit her taste-buds and turned her into a shameless pussy licking slut who was obsessed with getting more of what she craved. Luckily Sara was always happy to oblige, in this case slowly lowering herself down all the way so Felicity didn't have too strain her neck trying to do what they both wanted, the hacker then rewarding the Canary for this by wrapping her lips around Sara's entrance so that yummy liquid could slid directly into her mouth and down her throat.

Of course this entire time Sara had been gently licking, and moaning into, her pussy while pressing her own face into it, so now they were comfortably in a 69 they could return every ounce of pleasure they were getting. In that wonderful moment they were both equals. More than before with other times she had been in a 69, at least for Felicity, because she could literally copy Sara and vice versa, although because of her eagerness to give her girlfriend pleasure and impress Sara it seemed to be mostly Felicity taking the lead. Although that might be because Felicity wasn't a evil tease, unlike some people, and right now she was trying to push them both to orgasm.

Sara tried to gently convince her girl to slow her role so they could both savour this moment, but when Felicity made up her mind about something it was easier to stop the tide, so it wasn't long before she just went along with it and decided to show the cute blonde what she could do. At first that involved working on Felicity's clit and teasing her entrance, but when Felicity pushed her tongue inside her Sara was forced to take some direct action. Namely sucking so hard on Felicity's clit that she actually got the other girl to stop momentarily so she could cry out, only to let out an even louder cry when Sara buried her tongue inside her welcoming pussy.

Usually Sara liked to leave her tongue there for a few long seconds and just enjoy the sensations of Felicity quivering around her, but since the hacker had made it clear that she wasn't in a teasing mood the Canary immediately started hammering her tongue in and out of Felicity's fuck hole, again forcing a loud cry out of the other blonde and leaving her incapacitated for a few seconds. But that didn't last, Felicity soon repaying the favour with the only difference being that Sara was way too experienced to allow a thing like being penetrated stop her from tongue fucking another girl. If anything she fucked Felicity harder, Sara really impressed when Felicity again returned the favour so soon the two women were tongue fucking each other at the same hard pace.

This continued for who knows how long, both women totally focused on making the other cum, which wasn't easy when it was clear that the other was holding back. Of course given she had more experience it was inevitable that Sara would win, which made her consider pulling her mouth away from Felicity's cunt just long enough to taunt her a little. After all, she did so love dirty talk during sex, and it seemed a shame to miss out on it. Then again it also seemed inappropriate, given that Felicity had insisted on rushing this experience. Not that Sara minded, as it would just mean she would get to strap-on fuck Felicity sooner.

For a moment it looked like Felicity would actually win, but she telegraphed it by rubbing her fingers over Sara's entrance instead of just shoving them right in. Sara didn't make the same mistake. She also didn't try and push her finger into Felicity's cunt, partly for a reason which would become clear later, but mostly because that would involved removing her mouth from the source of all that yummy liquid. No, she shoved her finger straight up Felicity's ass, which immediately triggered Felicity's first orgasm. Sara pretty much came about a second later from the joy of tasting Felicity's cum and then the floodgates were open, both blondes ravenously swallowing everything the other had to give. At least at first, then they just had to be content with the majority as they continued fucking the cum out of each other.

Felicity had no idea how long they fucked each other like that. Honestly she would have been happy if they spent all night in that position. Or at least as long as it took to knock her unconscious, which admittedly didn't feel like it would take much longer. So maybe it was for the best that Sara did eventually roll off her and let them both catch their breath, as that way they could continue fucking later. Better yet after a few minutes Sara turned around and got on top of her so their cum coated faces were inches away from each other, Felicity almost felt like she could cum again just from seeing her juices glistening on her girlfriend's face, and knowing Sara was seeing a mirror image of that.

Then after a few very long seconds of that Sara closed the distance between them and press their lips together, allowing them to share the taste of their cum with each other. Which became even easier as Sara gently coaxed Felicity's lips apart and pushed her tongue into her mouth, the hacker moaning into the Canary's mouth as the two of them started lazily making out. Then Sara started grinding herself down against Felicity's body, particularly their pussies rubbing together so wonderfully that the kiss seen to grow more intense and Felicity's energy quickly returned. Or at least adrenaline which made her forget how tired she was.

"So babe..." Sara grinned when she eventually broke the kiss, "Are you ready to get fucked?"

To emphasise her point Sara thrusted her hips into Felicity in a way that made her moan, but didn't stop her from snarkily replying, "What do you think we've just been doing?"

"I mean with my cock." Sara pushed.

There was a brief pause and then as boldly as she could Felicity replied, "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

Sara grinned, "Be careful baby, that kind of sounded like a challenge."

"Maybe it was." Felicity replied, refusing to back down.

"Well..." Sara said softly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Felicity's lips before getting off of her, "You should know better."

Sitting up slightly Felicity then watched as Sara strolled over to her draw, retrieved the harness and strapped it around her waist. It was... kind of hot actually. Felicity thought it would look silly, but it almost suited Sara. And the idea of being fucked by another woman, by Sara, with that thing was far from unappealing, which was why Felicity hadn't made a fuss when she found it while admittedly snooping. In fact she had kind of grown to like the idea of doing a number of things with that toy, which was why she was disappointed when Sara also retrieved the bottle of lube that was also in the draw, opened it up and tried to pour some onto her hand.

"Wait!" Felicity protested, then blushed when Sara looked at her, "Don't, don't you want a blow job?"

Sara grinned widely, "You wanna? Cause you don't have too, you know?"

"I know." Felicity confirmed nervously, before taking a deep breath and then getting off the bed, "I want too."

With that Felicity strolled over to Sara as confidently as she could, got down on her knees, wrapped her hand around the base of the cock and then took it into her mouth. Which really should have been no big deal, as she had sucked cock plenty of times, so Felicity shut her eyes, ignored her unjustified nervousness and just concentrated on bobbing her head up and down that cock. And sucking it, of course. Sucking Sara's cock. She was on her knees, sucking Sara's strap-on and getting it nice and ready for her little pussy, and fuck was this hot. If she wasn't wet already from the 69 this would have definitely done the trick. But still, no harm in a little extra preparation, especially when it was so much fun.

Sara bit her lip. She wanted so badly to talk dirty right now, and call Felicity a naughty little cock sucker, etc, but she really didn't want to push her luck so she forced herself to stay quiet. At least for now. She did however reach down and begin gently stroking Felicity's hair, which of course prompted the computer genius to open her beautiful eyes and look up at her with a mixture of love and lust which would have captured Sara's heart if it wasn't already the property of Felicity Smoak. The two lovers then kept eye contact for a few long minutes as Felicity continued lovingly sucking and then licking Sara's strap-on cock.

Honestly Sara was a little disappointed that Felicity didn't even try to deep throat her cock, but she did appreciate the way she took the dildo out of her mouth and licked whatever she couldn't easily reach with her mouth. It was a simple way to make sure the cock was thoroughly coated in saliva, and it was more than enough for Sara. At least for this first time. So she simply waited for Felicity to thoroughly coat the cock in saliva and then pulled her up to her feet for a quick kiss before gently pushing her back onto the bed and then getting on top of her. Then, as much as she wanted to just shove her cock inside her, instead slid a hand down to Felicity's cunt and begin gently rubbing it.

"Sara..." Felicity moaned softly, closing her eyes.

Smiling softly Sara lay down on her side, pushed a stray strand of hair out of Felicity's face and then whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Opening her eyes again Felicity smiled and opened her mouth to reply, although the only thing that came out was a long moan as Sara slowly slipped a finger inside her. It was quickly joined by another and then Sara just gently pumped Felicity for a few long minutes while staring lovingly at her beautiful face as her girl just enjoyed the sensations. More accurately they both did, maybe especially Sara because there was nothing she loved more than giving Felicity pleasure, and there was plenty of evidence that she was succeeding in doing that. And that Felicity was more than ready for her cock. So after several long minutes of fingering Sara removed those fingers, grabbed the base of her strap-on and then pressed it's head against Felicity's entrance.

She looked down to make sure she was lining up properly, then Sara looked back up into Felicity's eyes to make sure she was ready for this. Sara received a nervous nod in response, which made her smile before she gently pushed forward, gradually pushing her cock into Felicity. Her cock. Sara liked the sound of that. She was pushing her cock into Felicity's pussy, causing her girlfriend to cry out in pure pleasure, something she would hopefully do throughout the penetration and the fucking. Sara was fairly confident she would given her initial reaction, and how ready she had seemed, but the Canary couldn't help being a little nervous considering this was actually her first time wearing a strap-on.

Felicity was blissfully unaware of that fact, and if Sara had told her the truth she probably wouldn't have believed it. In fact at the moment she was jealous of all the other sluts Sara had used this on, given how confidently Sara was pushing the strap-on inside her. Which was very unfair of her, she shouldn't call Sara's previous conquests' sluts. She didn't know them, and besides, she couldn't imagine anyone resisting the force of nature which was Sara Lance. Especially not when she was quick to prove her sexual prowess, like she was effortlessly doing right now with her big cock. Her cock. Felicity liked the sound of that. Sara was pushing her cock inside her pussy, filling her with pure Sara Lance. It didn't matter the cock wasn't flesh and blood, in that moment it was enough.

She especially liked the moment when Sara slid the last inch into her and then just stayed perfectly still for a few seconds, before gently dropping her body down so they were tightly pressed together. Pretty much the entire time Sara had been staring at her lovingly, but their faces were barely an inch apart, Sara's gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips a few times before she closed the distance between them. Felicity of course instantly kissed back and for a few long minutes they gently made out as Sara's hands slid over her body, either to make sure she was extra ready for what came next or just to enjoy this precious moment.

Then Sara broke the kiss and softly ordered, "Wrap your legs around me."

It wasn't a request, but Felicity didn't care. In fact she liked that Sara wasn't asking. It just made it more hot, and it wasn't like it was anything bad. Especially because after she did Sara began thrusting her hips back-and-forth, officially beginning to fuck her with that strap-on dildo. Taking her in the traditional way a man takes a woman on their wedding night. Felicity blushed at that thought. Of course it didn't have to be a wedding night, but that thought momentarily prompted the image of Sara in a wedding dress, of them both in wedding dresses, promising to love each other forever in front of their friends and family. Then Sara taking her like this on their wedding night.

Despite herself Felicity couldn't help but get lost in that delightful fantasy for a few long minutes as Sara established a steady rhythm. Then as Sara continue to impress Felicity couldn't help getting increasingly jealous imagining how many women Sara had done this too. Which was ridiculous. Everyone had a past, at least past a certain age, and Felicity had absolutely no right to be jealous. In fact she should be grateful. If it wasn't for all those sluts, or whatever, Sara might not be fucking her this good right now. Still, as much as she tried just to enjoy the wonderful sensations that Sara was giving her Felicity couldn't help be a little jealous. Although luckily that irrational feeling was replaced by a very rational one soon enough, that being the need to cum.

Which led to Felicity whimpering, "More! Mmmmmm, more... harder... fuck me..."

Sometimes that was enough to get Felicity what she wanted, but not this time. This time Sara wanted more. This time she wanted to gently fuck Felicity until she was desperate to cum. And then she wanted to fuck her some more. Which was a technique Sara had believed had won her Felicity's hard in the first place, or been a very strong reason why she said yes to dating, and she wanted her to say yes again. Not to take the relationship to the next step, obviously. Well, in a way they were. But in a totally different way than before. Because despite what Felicity was thinking this was something completely new to Sara, but something she definitely wanted to do again and again and again.

It hadn't taken long for Nyssa to introduce a strap-on dildo into their fun. Partly because before their relationship Sara had identified as straight but mostly because Nyssa actually enjoyed it, and now Sara was definitely finding out why. To be fair she had tried to return the favour with Nyssa, but Nyssa was very determined to remain a top. Sara on the other hand was happy to go both ways, and was hoping to talk Felicity into fucking her with a strap-on sometime in the future, because she really loved having Nyssa fuck her like that. Granted Felicity wouldn't fuck her with the same power, but if she could learn even half the confidence would be amazing, as would simply riding her while wearing the dildo.

That could definitely wait though, because while Sara had love to 'bottom' for Nyssa there was just something about Felicity which awoke her inner top, and she had been dreaming about fucking her with a strap-on pretty much since the moment they met. So far it was better than she ever dreamt, which was often the case when it came to Felicity, Sara particularly liking the way her lover's arms and legs wrapped around her as she pumped in and out of her, taking her like a man would and making her feel like a woman. Her woman. Oh yes, Felicity Smoak was her woman in this wonderful moment, and Sara promised herself it wouldn't be the last.

So even though it broke her heart she ignored Felicity's initial cries for more, then covered her lips with her own so for a short time she couldn't beg for more. Of course it wasn't long before Felicity broke the kiss and went right back to begging, although Sara just switched to kissing her neck or smiling down at her wickedly. Perhaps cruelly. Which truth be told made Sara a bit wary. Was she pushing things too far? How much was too much when it came to teasing? Because she was sure Felicity would eventually forgive her after she came, but there was only so much torture that Sara could inflict on the woman she loved, even when that torture was so pleasurable.

"More, more, more, more, more! Oh God, please Sara, more." Felicity whimpered deliriously, "Give me more! Fuck me harder! Please? Please fuck me hard. Oooooooooh Sara. Sara! Oh God! Pound me, pound my little pussy, ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmmmm Godddddddd, fuck me Sara! Fuck me hard. Harder! Harder, harder, harder, harder, harder aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssss, fuck me! FUCK ME! Oh Sara, Gooooooooddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

With that Sara finally started increasing the pace, much to Felicity's relief. She wasn't a Master Assassin, okay? There was only so much she could take, and being gently fucked by her beautiful girlfriend was just too much after a little while. Although there long drawn-out fucking had made sure she was nice and relaxed for what came next, which was no doubt Sara's intention, the Canary once again proving herself a wonderful girlfriend as after making sure Felicity was ready for it she gradually increased the pace, somehow never giving the physically weaker woman more than she could handle.

In what felt like no time at all Felicity was once again on the edge of orgasm, and unlike before she didn't receive it right away. No, Sara somehow kept her as close to the edge as possible without giving her what she truly wanted, although truth be told the harder fucking was an acceptable substitute. At first. Then just as Felicity was about to beg again Sara kissed her, long and deep, momentarily making Felicity forget what she was about to do. Then she didn't really care. Then she sort of did, but doubted she could coherently convey what it was she wanted given how much she was screaming, crying and whimpering into Sara's mouth.

Just as it seemed it was becoming unbearable Sara increased the pace ever so slightly and Felicity found herself experiencing kind of powerful orgasm only Sara Lance could give her. Or at least had given her, but then again no offence to everyone else in the world but Felicity extremely doubted that anyone could make her feel this good, the MIT graduate clutching tightly to her girlfriend as she effortlessly fucked her to orgasm after orgasm.

Somewhere along the way Sara broke the kiss and gave her one of those wicked smiles which Felicity thought might someday make her cum on it's own, especially if she continued to have experiences like this. In this case it was severely help by the strap-on pounding in and out of her, but it was that grin that she gave Felicity her latest climax. Well, maybe that and the way Sara looked at her, Felicity blushing again at the pure desire she saw in the other woman's eyes. Not that she was really embarrassed. Honestly she wasn't. It was just a bit overwhelmed that this goddess of a woman would be so taken with her.

Sara was shooting for sultry, but she felt like her grin was more goofy than anything in that moment. She just couldn't help it, she was so happy to be here in this moment, Felicity seemed to shared with her and not quietly dreaming about Oliver Queen and his amazing abs. No, Felicity's mind, body and soul were here with her in this moment, as Sara made love to her beautiful girlfriend in their bed, the whole experience feeling like one big orgasm to her. Or maybe that was because Sara was soon cumming too, but whatever. The point was she was embarrassingly happy, every previous hardship worth it for this moment.

Just when Sara didn't think it could get any better she felt her own orgasm quickly approaching, the stimulator inside the harness putting wonderful pressure against her clit and the sheer joy of taking Felicity Smoak in this way soon brought her to the edge of orgasm. She tried to hold back, but she couldn't look away or even close her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the cute little expressions on Felicity's face and the wonder in her eyes as Sara made her cum, that beautiful sight ultimately pushing the deadly vigilante over the edge of her own climax.

After that the floodgates were open and Sara found herself cumming several times. Almost as much as Felicity, and a few times with the other blonde, which of course made those climaxes just that much more powerful and special. Unfortunately it meant it was the beginning of the end, exhaustion flooding Sara's body as her adrenaline began running out and every muscle in her tired body began to ache painfully. Sara tried to push herself throughout, use all the endurance training she had learned in the League of Assassins, and in Nyssa's bed, to keep up her thrusting for as long as she could without hurting Felicity.

The last part proved most difficult, as Nyssa had definitely liked to be a bit rough during sex while Sara haven't really discussed with Felicity whether she liked that sort of thing. So she fucked Felicity as roughly as she dared, thankfully the other blonde not complaining even once. On the contrary, Felicity screamed herself hoarse and even at the end the weak sounds out of her mouth and perhaps more importantly the look in her eyes were nothing but encouraging. Unfortunately even Master Assassins have their limits and ultimately Sara collapsed on top of her lover in a panting and sweaty heap, although she did kiss Felicity's neck and whisper soft words of encouragement, gently bringing them both down from their highs.

After a few minutes Sara then whispered, "So, can I fuck you like this again?"

"You can fuck me however you want." Felicity sighed contentedly, her eyes currently closed as she was slowly recovering, meaning she didn't see the wicked smile crossing Sara's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara never liked Ray Palmer. He essentially stole Oli's company out from underneath him, and yet everyone seemed to forget about that. Mostly because Oliver was happier now, but whatever. That was the reason she disliked him. Then there was the whole 'trying to be a superhero thing', which was something he actually said with a smile on his face, like it was a big game to him. Something to do because he was rich and bored. Even though he had a better reason than that he was still grossly underqualified to join Team Arrow. Yeah, his suit was impressive, but if it broke down he'd be helpless. But that wasn't the reason either. Nor was it that she had a weird feeling of familiarity with him, like she might have known him better in another life.

No, the main reason Sara didn't like Ray Palmer was that he had a thing for her girlfriend, and he didn't even have the decency to try and hide it. He was looking at her. Staring at her really. And then there was the whole him stalking her for weeks. He swore that was just for a job, but not even Felicity believe that. Which was why Sara felt she was completely justified in showing up randomly to Felicity's office whenever she could to make it clear that Felicity was taken. Which led to their first big fight as a couple, which Sara still blamed on Ray, but she couldn't deny she was also to blame, which was why this time she brought flowers.

"Really?" Felicity sighed when she spotted her girlfriend, "I'm mad at you for showing up to my work and embarrassing me, so you show up to my work to embarrass me?"

"We both know that's not why you're mad." Sara pointed out, before quickly adding in a softer tone while lowering her gaze, "But if you want me to leave, I'll leave. I just, I hate you being mad at me."

"I hate it too." Felicity admitted after a pause, then after another sighed, "Alright, but close and lock the door."

"Thanks." Sara smiled softly, quickly doing as she was told.

"So..." Felicity asked after another long pause, "Why am I mad at you?"

"Is this a test?" Sara quipped, placing the flowers down on Felicity's desk.

Felicity frowned, "Don't be cute."

"Because that's your job?" Sara quipped, unable to stop herself, and then becoming serious as Felicity gave her a look, "You think I don't trust you. That maybe if any man came onto you, you give in because you're straight, not strong enough to resist, or whatever, when nothing can be further from the truth and I'm so sorry Felicity. I'm not this girl. I'm not a jealous freak. Or at least I wasn't. But until I met you. Before I didn't really care. My boyfriends were just distractions, and Nyssa, well, she never really cared about monogamy. But with you it's different. Suddenly I'm this overprotective nutcase who can't stand the idea of anyone even looking at you the wrong way, and, I don't know, maybe it's what we do, the danger we're always in, or we both go looking for, or that we're surrounded by so much darkness, or you're just so stunningly beautiful and don't know it that trust other people not to hurt you, but I just, I just-"

For once it was a rambling Sara being cut off by Felicity's lips, this kiss being so soft and sweet that both of them were disappointed when it of seconds later as Felicity pulled back and smiled sheepishly, "I told you not to be cute."

Smiling softly back Sara asked, "Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Not quite... but... you haven't exactly been imagining things." Felicity admitted, and because she knew that sounded quickly clarified, "I spoke to Ray about his recent behaviour and he admitted I reminded him a lot of his ex-wife, which was why he couldn't stop looking at me, even when you were around, but he's been seeing someone recently. Which I know sounds like a line, but I swear, I met her. And soon you will too. See, we went for coffee down the street, and I met his sort of girlfriend, who is a barista, and I agreed to a double date so you can give her the 3rd degree all you want if it means putting all this nastiness behind us."

"Sounds good to me." Sara smiled leaning in for another quick kiss before adding with a wicked smile, "Now, if there was only some way I could make this all up to you?"

Before Sara could really try anything Felicity quickly told her, "Well, there is one thing?"

"What?" Sara grinned.

"You can ask me that thing you've almost been asking me for weeks." Felicity said, and then when the other blonde looked taken aback added, "Oh come on Sara, did you really think I wouldn't notice? You've been tiptoeing around something for weeks now, just man up and tell me already. I already said I wanted you to tell me what you want, and while I appreciate the baby steps there's obviously something else, so what is it?"

There was a long pause and then Sara softly said, "Anal?"

There was another pause and then Felicity asked, "As in?"

"As in anal sex." Sara said firmly, "I want to have anal sex with you."

"No, I get that." Felicity blushed, this blush seeming even redder as her cheeks had been so pale the last few seconds, "I mean, giving or receiving. Me! I mean are you, I-"

"I want to fuck your ass." Sara admitted bluntly, a slight smirk crossing her face as she added, "Well, I'd be good with either, and eventually I really want to do both, but I think it would be easier if you were on the receiving end first."

"No, I believe you." Felicity said softly.

"Of course we don't have to do it right away, or at all, it's just that-" Sara began babbling.

"Ok." Felicity abruptly interrupted.

"Huh?" Sara frowned, taken by surprise.

"I said ok." Felicity clarified, before rolling her eyes, "Sara, you've been eating my ass for months now, and fingering it, and staring at it every chance you get, so if you really thought I had no idea whatsoever I'm going to be really insulted. And I thought about it. From time to time. It's just, you coming out and saying it makes it real, and that's a little scary, you know?"

"I know." Sara said softly, "That's why we don't have to do it right away."

"I'd rather we did before I lose my nerve." Felicity admitted, and then added with a slight grin and blush, "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time we'd had sex in my new office."

"Works for me." Sara grinned, "Turn around."

"God!" Felicity swore as she did as she was told, "How is it that I was mad at you when you came in, and now I'm giving you my anal cherry?"

Sara smirked and moved closer, "I don't know, maybe you're not the only one who is irresistibly cute, huh babe?"

"Please..." Felicity scoffed, "You'll never be as cute as me."

Even though it was clear from her tone of voice Felicity meant it as a joke Sara knew that it was the gospel truth, and it made her smirk as she quickly retrieved one of the items they would need from one of Felicity's desk drawers. The other she had brought with her, that being a bottle of lubricant, which she pulled out of her pocket once she attached one of the smaller dildos in the draw to the harness she had been wearing underneath her jeans. See, it helped whenever they had sex in Felicity's office to remained as clothed as possible in case there was a knock at the door and they needed to make themselves presentable in a hurry.

It was also the reason Felicity was allowed to keep her dresses on, Sara normally slipping a hand or her head underneath it, or pulling it up just far enough so she could slip her strap-on inside the other blonde's welcoming pussy. But this time Sara pushed Felicity faced down on the desk so she was jutting out her meaty ass and then slowly pulled the dress upwards to reveal her prize. The dress was halfway up Felicity's back by the time Sara stopped as she became distracted by that beautiful butt, and then her hands glided down to the juicy flesh to give it a little smack which made Felicity let out an adorable cry.

Shortly after that Felicity scolded, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What, you don't think you can be quiet for me?" Sara teased.

Felicity shook her head and blushed, "No."

Sara laughed and then softly told her, "Well, you know I'm going to want to complete the look, don't you?"

Felicity nodded weakly, "Yes."

"In that case, hands behind your back and open wide." Sara ordered.

Felicity did as she was told and seconds later her assassin girlfriend was securing handcuffs around her wrists and popping a ball-gag into her mouth, both retrieved from her draw and leaving her completely at Sara's mercy. Technically she always was, as Sara was so seductive and sexy that she could have easily talked Felicity into anal sex months ago if she really wanted too. Hell, she could have probably talked her into it before they were even dating, or maybe even when they first met, because she had always been secretly curious about doing something so taboo, and again it was hard, if not impossible, to say no to Sara.

That didn't stop Felicity from being incredibly nervous, especially as Sara return to shamelessly groping her butt, the hacker half expecting the Canary to just shove her strap-on into her virgin ass hole straight away. Thankfully Sara wasn't that cruel and after a few more playful spanks, making Felicity wonder, and maybe even hope, that the other blonde would give her a real spanking Sara dropped to her knees and started to cover Felicity's ass in kisses. This was quickly followed by Sara pulling Felicity's cheeks apart and pressing her lips directly to her ultimate target before beginning to lick it, Felicity moaning happily into the ball-gag as Sara started to rim her.

Considering where they were Sara was probably a little more slow and teasing then Felicity would have liked, but it wasn't like she was in a position to argue. Although ironically that helped, as to Felicity's surprise, and Sara's delight, it turned out the hacker really enjoyed some bondage fun. It was better when they had the time to properly tie Felicity down with ropes or some form of restraints in Sara's seemingly bottomless collection, but in a hurry the handcuffs were definitely enough. And having a gag in her mouth, literally forcing her to be quiet for a change, God that made her so hot. And on top of that they were doing this in her office in the middle of the day. So yeah, Felicity hadn't wanted Sara to penetrate her right away, but she probably didn't need this level of teasing.

Then again this was her virgin ass they were talking about, so it was different to just arousing her, so this was probably for the best. Plus a nice long drawn-out rim job was always welcome from Sara, even if it did increase the chances of getting caught. Maybe Felicity should have been more patient and waited until they got home to do this? Yeah, she probably should. But the reasons she had skipped straight to it was still valid, and even though she was concerned how long this was taking she was really enjoying it, especially when Sara finally slipped a finger into her ass, which was a very good sign considering what was about to happen.

Sara let out a soft gasp as she penetrated Felicity's ass hole as slowly and gently as possible, the assassin blown away by the tightness of the back hole and then the back passage which she felt as she slowly pushed her finger deep inside of her girlfriend. Of course this wasn't her first time fingering Felicity's butt to prepare the other blonde for this day, but the other times Sara had been preoccupied with eating Felicity's pussy. Which normally meant Felicity was more relaxed and the penetration was easier. Now both of them were very much concentrated on the anal penetration, which was a good thing given that Sara's soft gasp of pleasure was drowned out by a louder one from Felicity, despite the ball-gag in her mouth.

Despite this very positive sign Sara continued moving slowly, especially during the rest of the anal penetration and even with a few long seconds before officially beginning to finger fuck Felicity's butt. Okay, maybe that had just as much, if not more, to do with the fact that Sara was savouring the moment, and the anticipation of being so close to something she'd wanted ever since she laid eyes on cute little Felicity Smoak. And especially ever since she laid eyes on Felicity's well-rounded rump, which was even more gorgeous now Sara was getting an up close look at it. But she also didn't want to hurt Felicity. She would never do that. Not really. Okay, a little pain would be inevitable, but Sara was determined to make it as easy as possible for Felicity. Just like Nyssa had done for her.

Smiling dreamily Sara vividly remembered that very special night when Nyssa al Ghul had made her ass hers. Before Nyssa she had occasionally considered it, but Nyssa had made it also natural, easy, and good that in just one night Sara had been turned from an anal virgin into a total ass slut. And she had totally been telling the truth before. Sara wanted Felicity to fuck her ass. But more than that Sara wanted to show Felicity just how amazing it could be getting fucked in the ass, and now she finally had the chance Sara would not waste it by going to quickly and hurting Felicity, even though part of her desperately wanted to bury every inch of her dick in this perfect ass and make it hers.

That was why Sara continued gently finger fucking Felicity's butt for several long minutes before she added a second, and then eventually a third to make sure that her girl was nice and stretched out. She had lubricated the first by briefly rubbing it against Felicity's pussy, and while she had inadvertently done that already as her fingers were so close to that hole Sara just couldn't resist bringing her fingers up to her mouth each time so she could suck the wonderful combination of her girlfriend's pussy and butt cream off of them before returning to the fingering. Then when she was finally satisfied Sara stood up, replaced her fingers with the tip of the strap-on and left it there for a few long seconds, giving her girl a chance to relax.

"Relax baby." Sara whispered as she finally pushed forwards, "Just relax and give me that cute little virgin ass of yours."

Felicity initially tensed up when she felt the tip of Sara's strap-on press more firmly against her butt hole, causing Sara to initially pause and coo softly in an obvious attempt to relax her. If Felicity hadn't been gagged she would have quipped that Sara should try being relaxed while there was a dildo about to enter her ass, but then Felicity had seen Sara remain calm through much worse pain, and while they were nowhere near the same level of toughness Felicity told herself if Sara could do this she could do this too. It was somehow comforting thought as Sara began slowly pushing forwards again, either that thought just being distracted enough to keep Felicity relaxed until her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow her girlfriend's cock to slip past it into her ass, meaning that Sara had officially taken her anal virginity.

The sudden sharp pain she felt made Felicity very aware of this and she once again tensed, which was more painful this time now the dildo was stretching her ass hole. Luckily she had the ball-gag to bite down on, and naturally being a loving and supporting girlfriend Sara didn't move the cock any further during those few long seconds and moved a hand away from her cheeks to rub her back soothingly while again cooing. Which under other circumstances Felicity might have found patronising, but currently it was very welcome, especially as it seemed to work as the pain faded to mirror uncomfortableness, and the obscene feeling that the was the man-made dick stretching her most private hole.

Seemingly knowing exactly when Felicity was ready Sara moved her hand back to the other blonde's butt cheeks so she could spread out and get the best possible look at more of her dick disappearing into Felicity's ass, just like before the hacker feeling ridiculously exposed, which shouldn't have been a turn on but it was. Just like the entire experience of getting her butt penetrated and then filled by that 8 inch dildo, which currently felt like it was twice as thick and long as usual as it stuffed her back passage, only stopping when Felicity tensed up and bit down on the ball-gag again. Each time Sara gave her a chance to relax, which surely was the least she could do, and yet it made Felicity fall even more in love with her.

It seemed no matter what Sara did Felicity would love her. That despite how it looks right now, any pain coming from her ass, and ha, Sara was literally a pain in her ass right now, the Canary continued doing the things which told Felicity she loved her, and in turn Felicity returned that love the only way she could right now. By giving Sara her most forbidden hole. The hole which was never meant to be penetrated. The hole only sluts took it in. And Felicity was doing it for Sara, and it actually felt kind of good, because bit by bit she had been surrendering to this amazing woman, and now she was performing the ultimate act of surrender, allowing something which truly felt like a piece of Sara deep into a place that no one had gone before, and she couldn't imagine letting anyone else going.

Sara did her best to make sure to keep an eye on how Felicity was doing throughout the anal, or more accurately study the sounds she was making just in case there was a sign it was too much for her. Luckily unlike some female members of the League of Assassins that Nyssa had seduced, or ordered, into their bed for fun Felicity made no attempt to hide how she was feeling. In fact she only confirmed that the ball-gag was a very good idea indeed as otherwise they would have been discovered for sure, and while Sara actually quite like the idea of that, especially if they were discovered by Ray Palmer, she didn't want it to be before she showed Felicity how amazing it could feel to get fucked in the ass.

That thought forced Sara to stop for a few minutes as she was bombarded by the memory of losing her own anal cherry to Nyssa. It was a memory which often left Sara having to pause whatever she was doing, even if it was during a life-and-death situation or in this case and far more importantly fucking Felicity Smoak in the ass which Sara had been practically aching to do for months, she had to pause, just for a second. Because it was just that hot. Nyssa had always been a dominant lover, but she had never made Sara feel more submissive than in that moment, not even all the other times she fucked her ass. It had been a moment of pure and true submission, and no matter what happened in that moment Sara had been Nyssa's bitch.

Just like in this moment Felicity was hers. Oh yes, Felicity was her bitch, the hacker's rather large and gloriously round ass belonged to Sara right now, something the Canary was making very clear as she continued slowly stuffing inch after inch of dildo deep into her girlfriend's rectum, the entire time having to rely on her sense of hearing to tell whether Felicity was still okay or not because it felt like all her other senses were consumed with taking this woman's anal virginity. At the very least her sight was consumed by the glorious vision of her cock sliding into that previously untouched hole, Felicity continuing to spread her cheeks giving Sara the perfect view of it.

As the pause she had taken to think about losing her own anal virginity had been brief and the rest of the time she was rarely pausing too long in her one continuous thrust it wasn't that long before Sara's thighs came to rest against Felicity's ass cheeks, announcing every single inch of that strap-on dildo was buried deep within her rectum. Sara then savoured the moment for a few long seconds before slowly pulling her hips back and then pushing forward, repeating the process to officially begin butt fucking Felicity Smoak for the first of many times. There would be no arguing about that Sara thought, which could have sounded a little rapey out loud, but she knew it was just confidence in her own abilities. Confidence which was soon rewarded.

Felicity whimpered into the ball-gag when Sara officially started fucking her ass, not because it was painful as she had feared but because it was just so overwhelming to do something so forbidden. It was a taboo on top of of a taboo. Lesbian anal sex! Felicity was having lesbian anal sex, something she had never imagined doing a few months ago, and she was doing it to please her girlfriend, the effortlessly sexy superhero Sara Lance. Luckily overthinking everything was an advantage for a change, because while Felicity was lost in those thoughts Sara was turning her forbidden hole into an eager little fuck hole.

The next thing Felicity knew she was moaning in pleasure into the ball-gag. She was moaning in pleasure from being butt fucked! She was actually enjoying it. No, she was loving it. Oh God, Felicity loved it up the ass. Which to be fair, shouldn't be such a surprise. Sara Lance was such a sex goddess it was like she could talk anyone into anything and make them love it. Or at least Felicity, Sara seemingly to effortlessly prove it by making any pain or discomfort a distant memory so that all Felicity felt was increasingly powerful pleasure, which caused increasingly loud moans to escape from her lips as she continued to be sodomised so skilfully.

She had no doubt Sara heard that first moan, however soft it was, just as Felicity had no doubt there was a huge grin on Sara's face right now. But surprisingly it didn't encourage the Canary to increase her pace, and begging for more wasn't exactly easy for Felicity right now. Not that it stopped her from trying, a desire not to get caught, and a genuine desire to cum, overwhelming Felicity's embarrassment. When inevitably that didn't work Felicity tried thrusting her ass back against Sara, which caused the Canary to laugh in delight, and then completely stop her thrusting which in turn made the hacker turn her head and glare angrily at her girlfriend. Which of course just made Sara smirk shamelessly. Briefly Felicity then glared even more angrily, and she tried giving Sara her puppy dog eyes, which caused her girlfriend to giggle and make her an offer.

"You wanna cum huh?" Sara grinned, then when the other blonde frantically nodded she added, "So you like it, huh? You like me fucking this sexy fat ass of yours? Huh? Well I fucking love it! Mmmmmm, yeah I love your big sexy ass. Oh yeah. I can't get enough of it. I could never get enough of it. So here's what we're going to do... I'm going to fuck your big fat ass so good, so long, so hard that you'll never be able to sit down again without thinking about me. About thinking how good I can make you feel. How much you love it up the butt. Mmmmmm yeah, and because of that you're going to regularly spread your cheeks and beg me to butt fuck you. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, me and no one else! Not because I'm your girlfriend, but because I own your ass! Do you understand me Felicity? I make you cum like a little bitch with a dick in your ass and your ass is mine! This big fat sexy ass is mine to do with as I please, and whenever I want a piece of it all I'm going to have to do is tell you to bend over and you will give me access to my property! Do you understand me? Still want me to make you cum? Do you want me to make your ass hole mine? Do you want me to make it my personal fuck hole? Mine to use whenever I want? Do you want to cum like a bitch? Do you want to be my anal loving little bitch?"

Every time Sara asked a question Felicity nodded. Sometimes it was slow and hesitant, other times it was quick and eager, but the end result was the same, Felicity agreed to whatever she had too just for the privilege of cumming. Although as embarrassing as it was all that sounded good to her right now. Well, she could have done without Sara calling her ass 'fat' etc, but she was pretty sure her girlfriend meant it as a compliment. Of course when Sara was finally done with her questioning Felicity didn't really have time to care what was said because she was too busy cumming, one of the most powerful orgasms of her life quickly hitting her shortly after Sara really began pounding her butt, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until all Felicity wanted to be was Sara Lance's anal loving bitch.

Sara did of course start out slowly, which to her delight had Felicity whimpering in frustration into the ball-gag. It was so delightful in fact that she kept up that slow pace much longer than necessary, although after already denying herself the pleasure of really pounding Felicity's ass for quite some time now it was not long before Sara gave her girlfriend what she so desperately wanted, and what Sara so desperately wanted to give her. Although she barely got going when Felicity first came, which just proved what Sara had thought when she first got a look at this girl's amazing ass, that Felicity Smoak had a butt that was made for fucking.

The ease and frequency at which she made Felicity cum, the screams of pleasure the other blonde let out into the ball-gag, and maybe most of all the way those juicy cheeks jiggled hypnotically against Sara's thighs with every hard thrust just proved her initial thought to be the gospel truth. Now it was hopefully obvious to Felicity too, but Sara had no problem doing whatever it took to prove it to her. Right now that included using every ounce of her strength and skill to almost literally destroy Felicity's butt hole, something which Sara wished she could do forever. Sadly that wasn't possible, but she gave it a good try, anally pounding Felicity longer and harder than any woman before her.

In the process Sara inevitably came incredibly hard and frequently too. She used every ounce of her training to hold it off as long as possible, but the constant bashing against her clit from the stimulator inside the harness, the feeling and the sound of her thighs smacking loudly against Felicity's juicy cheeks, her girlfriend screams of pleasure and especially the sheer joy of sodomising Felicity Smoak inevitably caught up with her. When it did Sara made herself proud by powering through them, although it was perhaps one of the most difficult things she had ever done, especially that first one as it was just so powerful. It also robbed her of the last of her sanity, and she truly became a wild animal pounding into her submissive mate.

At some point Felicity started pounding herself back, making the slapping of their bodies even louder. Or maybe that's just how it seemed when Felicity seemed to lose her voice. Either way it had to be crystal clear to the outside world that people were having sex in this room, and Sara's last conscious thought for a while was that she hoped someone would break in here to try and get them to stop. That this entire building, but especially Ray Palmer, would discover her in here, fucking Felicity Smoak up her big sexy butt, and now without a shadow of a doubt this beautiful woman was hers. That even the most intimate part of her body was hers. That Felicity Smoak was her bitch and her ass hole was her personal fuck hole.

The next thing Sara knew she was lying down on top of Felicity, which was uncomfortable for them both given her girl's hands were still tied behind her back. That and the fact that Felicity was now whimpering softly into the ball-gag caused a rush of guilt to flood Sara's body, but she still needed a few seconds after coming to her senses to just rest before she had the energy to move. As soon as she did she lifted herself up slightly, reach up and removed the handcuffs and the ball-gag as gently yet quickly as possible, the whole time but especially afterwards cooing softly and stroking the girl beneath her in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"You okay?" Sara eventually asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Felicity replied weakly, quickly adding, "I mean, I'm probably going to die from embarrassment when I try to leave this office, because no way did no one hear that, but... I don't care."

"Really?" Sara smiled with relief.

"Really. Those orgasms were worth it." Felicity admitted, before blushing furiously, "Oh God, now I really am going to die from embarrassment."

Sara chuckled wickedly, "You know, in my experience a little embarrassment can just make it that much hotter. Especially when it comes to something extra kinky like anal... and speaking of which, do me a favour and spread your cheeks? And keep them spread no matter what?"

"Oh God, what now?" Felicity grumbled.

"You'll see." Sara said, her eyes lighting up.

Despite her grumbling Felicity obeyed pretty quickly, Sara smiling widely as her girlfriend reached back and slowly pulled her cheeks apart. That sight alone was drool worthy, which is why Sara did nothing for a few long seconds. And of course to tease Felicity. But as hot as that was it couldn't compare with what came next as Sara started slowly pulling her strap-on out of Felicity's big ass, the other blonde continuing to spread her cheeks meaning that Sara once again got a perfect view of Felicity's ass hole stretching for her. Which wasn't quite as good as going in, especially as it signified the end to the anal fun, but Sara still loved it, as it signified the beginning of something else.

"Fuck." Sara swore softly as her cock finally came out of Felicity's butt hole, which was now gaping wide open.

Her girl let out a cry of disapproval, and a little pain, as the head of the dildo was pulled from her ass, and then Felicity let out a soft whimper as she realised just how gaped her butt hole was. Both of those sounds Sara found adorable and caused her to smile wickedly, which only became wider as Felicity continued holding herself open and exposing her battered back hole. For a few long seconds Sara was content with staring at her handiwork, and then against her better judgement she reached for her phone, as she was just unable to resist getting a memento of this special night. Something she could look at and remind herself that Felicity's gorgeous ass was hers. That Felicity was hers.

Although predictably Felicity wasn't too happy about it, "Hey. HEY! Sara! No, don't..."

But Felicity was too late to stop it, Sara's training serving her well as she quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a shot, before grinning wickedly, "What? It's just a little reminder that your fat ass is mine."

"Bitch." Felicity grown, taking her hands off her cheeks.

"Considering you're the one who just took it up the ass, I'd say the only bitch here is you. And you're not just a bitch, you're my bitch." Sara taunted before playfully smacking Felicity's ass, causing her girlfriend to yelp and glare at her. Second-guessing her actions Sara apologised, "Too much? I'm sorry babe, your ass is just so hot, and you're so hot, that I might have gotten a little carried away."

"Might?" Felicity quipped, rubbing her incredibly sore ass, "God, I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week."

Those words, and the fact Felicity blushed furiously after letting them out, made Sara grin again, "But it's totally worth it, right?"

"Yeah." Felicity admitted with another blush.

"Mmmmm yeah, I remember." Sara nodded, allowing old memories to wash over her briefly before adding, "You could always try sitting on a frozen bag of peas. It always worked for me when Nyssa was a bit too rough with my ass hole."

"Nyssa fucked you up the butt?" Felicity exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sara admitted, "Pretty much at least once a day for two long, orgasm filled years. What, you thought I wanted to try anal without knowing how incredible it can be on the bottom?"

"Oh." Felicity blushed, then after a brief pause asked, "Does that mean I get a chance on top?"

"Depends if you're willing to finish in style." Sara grinned, "Cause after a deep hard butt fucking, there was nothing Nyssa liked more than having me clean her cock with my mouth."

"Really?" Felicity crinkled her nose adorably.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how enjoyable a little ATM action can be." Sara admitted with another grin, "Getting butt fucked always made me feel wonderfully submissive, and ATM was the perfect way to end that feeling. It totally underline the fact that in that moment, I was Nyssa's bitch. And honestly, it tastes better than you might think."

"I find that hard to believe." Felicity said softly, staring at the big dildo in front of her.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Sara promised as she stepped forward and gently press down on Felicity's shoulders, "Just give it a try. Please? For me?"

"Well, I am your bitch." Felicity murmured, allowing herself to be pushed downwards.

"Yeah you are." Sara agreed with another grin.

Once Felicity was on her knees Sara moved her hand from the girls shoulders to her head and gently stroked her hair. It was very tempting to shove her forwards, yank back on her hair and shoved the dildo straight into her mouth, like Nyssa had done to her after popping her anal cherry. However Sara already knew she had pushed her luck a lot, and she wanted Felicity to do this of her own accord. And ideally because she loved her. But if she didn't do this it was no big deal, they had already done more than enough new for one night. Plus Sara had already got more than she deserved from this wonderful girl. Yet sure enough Felicity did as she was asked, with amazing results.

Felicity was hesitant to do this as she couldn't imagine it actually being pleasurable, but she would do just about anything for Sara, so eventually she closed her eyes, scrunched up her nose and opened her mouth before slowly leaning forward to take that dick into her mouth. The dick which had just pummelled the deepest part of her bowels, something Felicity just couldn't get out of her head for the next few minutes especially when to her horror she found the taste really wasn't quite that bad. Even worse, she moaned from the sheer shock of it, and yes, because she genuinely liked it, causing her to blush with shame.

It didn't help matters that she could practically taste the wide grin of delight on Sara's face, Felicity keeping her eyes tightly closed as she slowly began bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the strap-on, the entire time trying to ignore her girlfriend and how much she liked the taste of her own ass. Both of which became increasingly difficult, as the more Felicity sucked Sara's cock the more her taste-buds grew to like the flavour of her own butt and of course Sara just couldn't keep her big mouth shut during this. Which Felicity tried to ignore, yet she couldn't help but blush furiously, especially as Sara became more graphic, and each word sounded so true.

"Yeahhhhhh, my girl loves it, doesn't she? Mmmmm yeah, my girl loves the taste of her own ass." Sara gleefully encouraged, "Ohhhhhh yeah, just look at you go. Taking that cock deep into your mouth like a little slut. Tasting your own fucking butt hole! Cleaning it off my cock, ooooooh yeahhhhhh, that's it baby, just like that. Take that cock deep down your throat and suck up every single drop of your yummy little anal juices. Yesssss, suck it! Suck that cock clean like a little ATM slut! Mmmmm yesssss, Nyssa made me her little ass to mouth slut, and now I've made you mine. Oh yes, you really are my bitch now Felicity. Mine! Mmmmm, all mine."

Felicity almost pulled her mouth away from Sara's dick and quipped 'duh', because of course she was Sara's. And, given what she just allowed her to do, and was doing now, she was very much Sara's bitch. It almost wasn't even embarrassing. Almost. But what truly was embarrassing was just how quickly and easily Sara had pushed her further and further into depravity. True, in this case she was at least partly to blame, but it still embarrassed the part of her which could still feel shame. Which didn't really matter, because as she was currently proving, she would do anything for Sara. Especially as each new thing Sara pushed her into Felicity ended up loving it.

She liked ass to mouth less than anal sex, but that was just because the orgasms had been truly mind blowing, and embarrassingly addictive. Like, even though her ass was incredibly sore and tender Felicity had to stop herself from begging for more anal. So she was happy to reward Sara with a little ATM action, even eventually stuffing the entire length of the dildo down her throat for a thorough cleaning. However even as she revelled in the submission Felicity was thinking about turning the tables on her more dominant lover. Partly because she was hopelessly in love with Sara Lance, and wanted to give her the same kind of amazing pleasure she had so recently received. But mostly, as in this moment she looked up into Sara's grinning face, Felicity wanted revenge. And she was determined to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance had always known Felicity Smoak was too good for her, and that everybody had known it, but that was never more clear as she walked through Parma Tech, formerly known as Queen Consolidated. Everybody knew who she was. Knew she was just a bartender, and not worthy of the new CEO. See, Ray Palmer had reportedly died in an explosion, and while Sara never liked him she hadn't really wanted him dead. He even seemed like a decent guy, after he stopped hitting on her girlfriend. But as a result of his death Felicity had been named his successor, which was his idea apparently, believing that Felicity would do right by his legacy.

As far as Sara was concerned he couldn't have picked a better choice, but she knew her girl was a worrier, which was why she thought she'd surprise her on her first day with a little picnic. And ideally a couple of orgasms to relax her. And she certainly didn't mind walking through a sea of disapproving gazes to do it. In fact, Sara rather enjoyed the disapproval, and gave a few of her girlfriend's new employees a wicked smile, unnecessarily telling them she wasn't just here for food and conversation. Because she never was whenever she visited Felicity at work, every time ending with some sort of sexy fun, and Sara really had her heart set on bending Felicity over her new desk, because she'd never butt fucked a CEO before and was eager to find out what it was like.

Unfortunately as she got to the office Felicity's new secretary practically jumped out in front of her and told her, "Sorry Miss, she's in a meeting."

For a few long moments Sara considered insisting, by force if necessary, which would be easy enough for her, but instead she grumbled, "Fine, I'll wait."

*

So she did, and the first hour or so she was even good about it, however even after the League of Assassins had repeatedly tried to beat patients into her it was never one of her virtues, so inevitably Sara barged into Felicity's office before the secretary could stop her, "Hi sweetie!"

"Sara! I'm in a meeting!" Felicity snapped angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sara apologised, "But you know I hate it when you work through lunch. It's not healthy."

"We'll talk about this later." Felicity said dismissively, before turning to the other people in her office, "I'm so sorry about this, it won't happen again."

"How much longer will you be?" Sara asked softly.

"As long as it takes." Felicity said firmly.

*

As long as it takes, turned out to be another hour, ruining Sara's chance for the picnic she wanted as she just couldn't wait that long to eat. She almost ate Felicity's too out of pettiness, and if she was honest Sara kind of wanted to make her girlfriend yell at her like that again. Sara knew it was super inappropriate, but she was so used to submissive little Felicity melting and letting her have her way, even when the Canary had genuinely been the wrong, so seeing her being so commanding was a huge turn on. But Sara was also worried about her. So as soon as the stuffy businessman finally left Sara practically rushed into Felicity's office, despite the protests of the secretary. Although when she got there she was unsure what to say, partly because Felicity was glaring at her.

The secretary was close behind, and quickly told his boss, "I'm sorry Ms Smoak, I couldn't stop her."

"It's okay, no one could. Just leave her to me." Felicity said dismissively, and then when her secretary lingered firmly told him, "Now!"

Sara tried not to smirk as the secretary left and shut the door behind him, and forced a genuinely sorry look on her face as she told her lover, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shut up and hand me my lunch. I literally only have a couple of minutes." Felicity sighed, holding out her hand.

Glad she hadn't eaten it herself Sara handed it over, and grinned as Felicity wolfed it down, then after about a minute asked, "So, we good?"

"No. Now seriously, shut up." Felicity said firmly, finishing her lunch before grumbling, "You know Sara, you can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"I know." Sara said, unable to keep a smile from crossing her face.

"Do you?" Felicity questioned, wiping that smile off of Sara's face, "Because I love you, and bringing me lunch is so sweet, but you completely ruined the gesture by being so rude and impatient. Which was kind of cute when I was just a secretary, but now I'm a CEO it's just not acceptable behaviour. Not while I'm working. And that goes double for your possessive attitude."

"I thought you liked it when I'm possessive." Sara quipped, unable to help herself.

"Not while I'm working!" Felicity hissed, getting out of her chair and walking around her new desk, "So things are going to have to change around here... bend over my desk."

"What?" Sara frowned.

"Bend over my desk." Felicity said firmly right in Sara's face, "Don't make me say it again."

There was a brief pause and then Sara smirked, "Yes Ms Smoak."

Sara did as she was told and then after another pause Felicity placed her hand onto Sara's ass and began to slide that hand over it, "This is exactly where you wanted me, right? You wanted to bend me over my desk just like when I was Rey's secretary and butt fuck me, because Sara Lance is incapable of doing anything sweet without an ulterior motive."

Yet another pause and then Sara reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

"Do you miss it?" Felicity asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Sara frowned.

"Being butt fucked?" Felicity clarified, reaching down to squeeze Sara's ass before beginning to slide her right hand over it, "You said Nyssa fucked this perfect little ass of yours all the time when you were together, and nothing made you cum harder then a nice hard butt fucking."

"Yeah, well..." Sara blushed a little, before quipping, "That was before I knew the joy of banging your sexy little butt."

"You asked the question." Felicity pushed with a smirk.

There was long pause and then Sara admitted with another blush, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Felicity pushed.

"Yes, I miss it." Sara clarified, "I miss being butt fucked."

"Okay." Felicity said, taking her hand off Sara's butt, walking back to her and sitting down before continuing, "I have another meeting in a couple of seconds, and then more throughout the day. If you can stand quietly in the corner I will butt fuck you over my desk when everyone has gone. If not, I will just spank you, and find a way to make you not enjoy it. Either way, I will spank you."

For a few seconds Sara just knelt there in disbelief, then Felicity gave her an angry look and she scrambled to get up and get in the corner. She got there just in time for a bunch of people in business suits to come in, beginning the first of many boring meetings which were more than punishment enough for Sara's actions. Although it was something Sara could respect, because she wasn't sure Felicity could spank her hard enough that she wouldn't enjoy it, and she truly had missed being butt fucked, so this would be likely the only real punishment she would received today. And even that was bearable as she got to watch Felicity work, her girl totally in her element as she commanded those around her, which was so sexy. She also got to imagine what was going to happen at the end of the day, which was it's own torture as Sara impatiently waited for it.

*

Felicity Smoak had spent the last few years working job she was ridiculously overqualified for. Rey's assistant had been a massive step up, as he delivered on his promises on having more to do within the company, but that didn't mean she was ready to take over from him. Now she was ridiculously underqualified for her new position, and she had been freaking out pretty much non-stop since he died and left her with this enormous responsibility. The only thing that had really got her through it was her second job, and more importantly the most supportive and loving girlfriend ever who constantly told her she could do this, and reminded her why.

Ironically that might now be Sara's undoing, or at least a catalyst for a change in their relationship. But as it turned out Sara was right, when it really mattered Felicity could lead Team Arrow to victory better than Oliver ever could, and that translated to giving her the confidence she needed for her new job. It wasn't unlike her lover and her friends who put masks on to save their city, meaning that Sara hadn't barged in on her meek and smitten girlfriend, she had interrupted the powerful and commanding businesswoman Felicity Smoak, and was now paying the price for it. More importantly she would pay later, if only Felicity could maintain this level of confidence when everyone else had gone home, which wasn't a given, but Felicity was more determined than ever to go through with it.

Today had gone surprisingly well, leaving Felicity on an credible confidence high. She even had the confidence to 'shhh' her normally dominant girlfriend at the end of the day when everyone started to go home, Felicity finishing off everything that was urgent, and a few things that weren't, just to further torture Sara. Also if she was honest with herself Felicity was psyching herself up for what it felt like she had to do if she wanted to keep Sara long term. After all, Sara Lance liked a variety of things, and sometimes it felt like it was just a matter of time before she went back to her first love Nyssa al Ghul who had dominated Sara like no one else. This was Felicity's chance to make sure that didn't happen, and against her better judgement Felicity decided to admit that.

"I still can't believe it, you know?" Felicity murmured softly without looking at the other girl.

"What?" Sara frowned.

Felicity smiled softly, and finally looked at Sara for the first time in hours, "That you're mine."

Returning the smile Sara happily admitted, "I still can't believe the same thing."

Mostly ignoring the compliment Felicity continued, "I keep expecting you to get bored, or freak out because we're getting too serious, or-"

"I won't!" Sara said firmly, "I promise, I-"

"Quiet!" Felicity snapped firmly, then quickly explaining, "I'm not looking for reassurance here, I'm just stating a fact. I know you have your fears too, and it's natural, and we've talked about this several times. But here's something we haven't talked about enough, Nyssa. I've always been afraid that you'll leave me for her. I know, I know... Sara, hear me out! I've been afraid, because duh, she is amazing, but she also was so many of your firsts. Your first love. Your first woman. Your first... Dom. You said it yourself Sara, no one ever dominated you like Nyssa al Ghul. God Sara, she took your anal cherry! I know from experience what a big deal that is."

"You don't have to replace her." Sara interrupted, "I love you. I love you so much."

"What if I want to replace her?" Felicity asked, "What if I want to spank you and fuck you up the ass?"

Sara gulped softly, and forced herself to reply, "Only if that's really what you want."

"You know what I want?" Felicity asked rhetorically, getting out of her chair and slowly walking over to Sara while answering her own question, "I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to give you a fraction of the pleasure you give me every God damn day. I want to give you everything you want. Everything you need. But Sara, do you know what I really want? I want to punish you for being such a little brat whenever I'm working."

During that second question Felicity cupped Sara's face with both hands, then when she answered it moved one of those hands to the back of her girl's head to grab a handful of blonde hair and yank it roughly. She then dragged Sara by the hair over to her desk and roughly shoved her over it. God, if Felicity ever went back in time and told herself she'd ever do this to a deadly assassin she would have laughed in her own face. Then probably asked her about a billion questions. The point was the feeling was incredible, but had nothing on what came next. Which wouldn't have been possible if Sara hadn't wanted it to happen, which just made it even more incredible.

"Look at this!" Felicity exclaimed, rubbing her hand over Sara's ass, "Look at these jeans! This is a place of business, you couldn't throw a skirt on or a nice dress? Are you trying to make me forget that you are a girl, because with those tits good luck honey. Or are you just playing up the stereotype? Big bad Sara Lance, the tough butch to her meek little bitch of a girlfriend Felicity Smoak? Is that what you think? Well guess what, your meek little girlfriend is about to spank your ass for being a naughty little bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, at least your butt looks incredible in these jeans Sara, but it's going to look even better when I'm done making it rosy red!"

Sara cried out a little when Felicity yanked her hair, and then again when she was pulled over to the desk, and then again as she was forced face down over it. Then she cried out extra loudly when Felicity concluded her latest rant with a hard slap to Sara's ass. Of course each of those cries were mostly of enjoyment, and part of Sara wanted to keep crying out as a way to encourage her girl to keep doing what she was doing. However Sara prefered the idea of Felicity earning those cries. If it was anyone else they would have earn them, especially if it was someone like Nyssa, and Sara guess that Felicity would want her to stifle something just in case there was anyone hanging around.

"Unacceptable." Felicity grumbled when she finally got another cry from her girlfriend, unknowingly proving Sara right, "I'd love my co-workers to hear me finally getting revenge on you, but it would be way too inappropriate. Besides, if were going to do this right, I think we're going to need a few accessories..."

With those words Felicity moved round her desk, and slowly pulled out a ball-gag, handcuffs, a bottle of lube and finally a large strap-on dildo one by one out of her desk, each one making Sara smile with delight. Sara then just stared in equal delight as Felicity slowly stripped off her long beautiful dress, followed by her pants and panties, leaving her in her high-heeled shoes and cute little nerd glasses. Then Felicity slowly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and then she tightened it around her waist. She then push the other items closer to Sara and walked back around so she was behind her again, briefly slapping her ass before giving her another order.

"Hands behind your back." Felicity ordered, then pushed, "What do you say?"

Sara thought for a few long seconds, then grinned as she replied, "Yes Ms Smoak."

As soon as Sara placed her hands behind her back Felicity slapped them on with a grace which ironically Sara taught her, because who knows what would come up in a fight, then ordered, "Open your mouth."

"Yes Ms Smoak." Sara barely got those words out before her mouth was stuffed with the large black ball.

Given Sara hadn't thought this would come up in a fight Felicity tightened the straps with a lot less grace, but she got it done. Then Felicity pushed Sara back down, stepped back and pretended to look thoughtful for a few long seconds, before adding, "Something is missing... oh, I know, if this is going to be a proper spanking, and revenge for what you did to me, this really should be a bare bottom spanking."

As she said those words Felicity got behind Sara, reached around her, grabbed her belt and began undoing it. Given she didn't have any experience with this it wasn't particularly graceful, or quick, but Felicity got the job done, slowly 'pantsing' Sara so her ass slowly came into view. Which was something Sara had done many times so she could savour revealing the prize that was Felicity's backside, but Sara was quite proud of her own butt, and Felicity had made it very clear that she thought it was irresistibly cute. She'd never admitted to a desire to spank or fuck it before, but Sara was very glad that her more twisted desires were rubbing off on her girlfriend, as it meant she was about to benefit from it a great deal.

First came the pain. Not much at first, but after some unnecessarily slow and gentle build-up Felicity did eventually start giving her all she had, and Sara loved her for it. That was when Sara allowed the cries to slip through the ball gag, partly because she wanted to reward Felicity for doing a good job, and partly because she genuinely couldn't help it. Felicity had obviously learned well from the times that Sara had spanked her, and was using them on Sara's ass, making the Canary so very proud of her. Of course this meant when the tables were turned she'd find an excuse to spank Felicity again, but not too hard, as she wouldn't want to discourage her from doing this again.

Felicity had smacked Sara's ass before when her girlfriend was being cheeky, and a couple of times when she was fucking Sara from behind with her fingers or even using a strap-on. Also on the latter occasions, and particularly when Sara was riding her reverse cowgirl, Felicity got a great look at those jiggling cheeks. Sara even like to tease her sometimes by wiggling her butt at her, or shaking her booty on the dancefloor. Each time Felicity was captivated by that sight, because Sara Lance truly had a perfect little butt. It was the best ever in Felicity's admittedly biased opinion. Not technically fat, but curvaceous enough to draw you in and make you want to do naughty things to it. Which Felicity definitely intended to do now.

One of those things was definitely a spanking, but Felicity never thought she'd actually have the guts to do it. To actually spank this deadly assassin who was normally so dominant with her. And yet, Sara was submitting to this without protest. Even eagerly. Partly because she liked this kind of thing, but also because she truly loved Felicity, which made Felicity's heart flutter. It almost made her feel guilty about what she was doing. Almost. But it was hard to care when she saw Sara's ass jiggling for her like never before, each strike far more satisfying than any Felicity had dished out before. Although they only got more satisfying as the spanking went on.

After the first few initial hard strikes the spanking became soft, gentle and teasing, partly because Felicity only had a limited amount of strength, speed and stamina, but also because it was what Sara had done to her before. Perhaps most importantly of all it gave her the chance to grope Sara's butt in a way the Canary with never allowed anyone else to do. Sara also loved doing this to her, but it was different because of what a bad ass Sara was, which was true throughout the spanking. However while doing this Felicity didn't get much of a reaction, which wasn't surprising as Sara had shrugged off way worse pain, but it made Felicity worry she wasn't doing a good enough job.

So eventually Felicity phased out the groping and intensified the speed and the force of the blows until she was raining down smack after smack onto Sara's butt. It was nothing compared to what Sara could dish out, but not only did it get the mighty assassin turned vigilante to cry out but it caused her perfect ass to turn bright pink, to a light red, and then to a bright red. Which probably shouldn't have been a turn on but it was, another sign that Sara had rubbed off on her, which Felicity was very happy with. It was enough to push Felicity into spanking Sara even harder, using every ounce of her strength on the Canary's bottom until her hand ached. It was worth it though just to see those cheeks jiggle, and Sara to cry out in mostly delight.

Sara had enjoyed the gentle spanking and especially the groping as it showed Felicity's desire for her, but she truly loved the hard spanking. It couldn't even compare to the roughness she had received from Nyssa, but that didn't matter. Just the fact that she would consider it a hard spanking was impressive. More importantly it was a signed of Felicity's love for her. This whole thing was. And a sign of Sara's influence over her. After all, this was Felicity stepping out of her comfort zone in a way she had probably never done before, in the process gaining a level of confidence she had never known before for own benefit, but also because she wanted to give Sara what she truly wanted, and it made Sara fall even more in love with her.

However as much as Sara loved a good spanking it couldn't make her cum, and well, she had been promised a butt fucking, and it would be truly tragic if she was denied it because Felicity burnt herself out with the spanking. Which was why towards the end Sara was considering breaking out of the handcuffs, removing the ball gag, and begging Felicity to fuck her ass. The only thing that really stopped her was that it would encourage Felicity to use the rest of her energy in beating her butt. Luckily it wasn't long after that thought crossed her mind that Felicity stopped and then gave Sara a few long seconds to recover while staring at her handiwork before taking that step to giving Sara what she truly wanted.

After taking a few seconds to slide her hands over those sore cheeks Felicity asked, "So, do you still wanna be butt fucked?"

"Yes." Sara said without hesitation, her words just about coherent through the gag. Then she quickly added, "I mean yes Ms Smoak."

There was a brief pause as Felicity considered making a big deal out of that brief mistake, before deciding to let it go for now, "Well, I'd better prepare you then."

With that Felicity dropped to her knees and buried her face deep into Sara's ass. Now this cause Sara to cry out in pure joy, and then start regularly moaning, gasping and even whimpering as Felicity started giving her a long, drawn-out rim job. God, Felicity had gotten so good at eating ass. She was good right from the start, which was the case with everything, but a simple eagerness had turned to eagerness and skill, which was a truly intoxicating combination. The only bad thing about it was that Felicity didn't start out slow as usual, as Sara could have done with some kisses to her aching ass cheeks. And maybe a few to her ass hole, along with some gentle licks.

Not that Sara would even think about complaining about the frantic licking, and occasionally sucking, that her butt hole was now receiving. Far from it. In fact she was not complaining very loudly, the gag not stopping her from letting Felicity know how much she loved this. And it wouldn't stop her from letting Felicity know how much she loved what happened to her next. The handcuffs were a different story. Sara could get out of them easily, but she knew Felicity wanted her to stay in them, so she did. But as a result she couldn't reach back and push Felicity's face deeper into her ass, which was another small downside to this. Although again, it was hard to care when she was receiving such a thorough ass licking in preparation for her first ass fucking in over a year.

Felicity had eaten Sara's ass out a lot over the past year or so, but it had always been a sign of Sara's dominance over her. Which Felicity had always thought was ironic because Sara loved to rim her before butt fucking. Now she kind of got it, because the feeling and the intention was so much different now she was the one preparing Sara for an ass fucking. It also meant she was so excited Felicity just didn't have the patience to start out slow, instead giving Sara's ass hole all she had right from the start, at least from her tongue. Which she kept doing longer than strictly necessary, both to make sure Sara was ready and because she was just really enjoying her 'meal'.

Eventually though she had to move onto more intimidating acts, so while her face was still buried in Sara's ass Felicity reached up and over to grab the bottle of lube. Sara had done something similar several times with such grace that Felicity thought it would be easy. It wasn't. She knocked over the bottle and it rolled to the floor, which made her blush a little. Which was ironic when she was in the middle of licking another girl's ass hole. She briefly pulled her face out of Sara's ass to grab the bottle, then when she got hold of it and opened it up she returned her face to Sara's butt hole and tried to literally push her tongue up it while covering her fingers in the lube. Felicity didn't get very far, but she wasn't expecting too. At least not with her tongue.

Her fingers were a different story, and with a calming breath Felicity used one hand to pull Sara's ass cheeks aside and used the other to pressed the tip of her index finger to the other woman's most private hole. Then with another deep breath Felicity began slowly pushing her way inside Sara's ass, causing both blondes to let out a little cry of mostly pleasure and anticipation. Fuck, Sara was tight! Much tighter than Felicity would have imagined given the stories that Sara had told her about her time with Nyssa. It almost made Felicity want to call Sara a liar, although she couldn't think of a reason she would lie about such a thing. She also couldn't seem to say anything, not even that Sara was tight, the normally chatty Felicity Smoak rendered speechless by the tightness of her girlfriend's butt hole.

The thought made Felicity blush, but again that was ironic given what she was doing. Choosing to focus on that Felicity finished burying her finger inside Sara's butt, and then started pumping it in and out, eventually twirling it around and pushing it up and down and side to side to loosen the oh so tight hole, which got more encouraging sounds out of her beloved Sara. Felicity had fingered Sara's ass before, but only during oral sex, so this was totally different. This was her only focus, and it was stretching Sara for a strap-on, which pushed Felicity to add a second and then a third finger, doing everything she could to make this as easy as possible on the girl she loved.

Inevitably though Felicity straightened up and announced softly, "Relax Sara, it's time for a taste of your own medicine. Ohhhhhh yes, give me that ass! Mmmmm, give me your ass baby. Let me make you feel good."

Sara could have got out of those handcuffs fairly easily, and she got very close to doing it, just so she could remove her ball-gag and beg Felicity to hurry up and ass fuck her already. Because seriously, Sara loved a nice long rim job as much as the next girl, as long as they were at least mildly adventurous, and she loved the fingering too, but it was unnecessary for Felicity to tease her so much. She would have hoped it would have been clearer at this point she could handle a little pain, so this much preparation was unnecessary. In fact the constant teasing was almost more painful, especially when Felicity straightened up only to slide the strap-on up and down Sara's ass crack, making the Canary want to scream. Instead she just groaned in frustration, which actually got a little giggle out of her lover.

Thankfully then Felicity finally pressed the tip of her cock against Sara's butt hole and began pushing forwards. She did so as slowly as possible, but that was okay with Sara because it gave her the opportunity to savour the feeling of having her back door opened for the first time by sweet little Felicity Smoak. Maybe the best part of that was looking back and seeing how Felicity's eyes were glued to her stretching shit hole like a shameless pervert. Or like Sara. Which just made Sara so proud of her girl. Felicity then continued making her proud as she kept up this slow pace throughout the anal penetration, which was a kind of teasing that Sara very much enjoyed.

What she loved even more was the moment her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of Felicity's cock to slide through her back door and deep into her butt, causing Sara to let out a cry of joy into the ball-gag. It was soon followed by several more, because after a pause to savour the moment Felicity continued her slow push forwards meaning that Sara got plenty of time to enjoy the feeling of her ass slowly beginning to stretch as it was reminded just how much she loved getting fucked. Oh yes, relentlessly butt fucking Felicity had been pure heaven, but so was this. Just a different type of heaven. A submissive heaven. One which she had missed greatly.

Inevitably Sara thought back to the woman who had taken her anal cherry, Nyssa al Ghul. One of her favourite memories was the night she had lost her anal virginity to the Heir to the Demon, however that had been so long ago now her ass almost felt virgin again. Maybe that was just because she wasn't getting ass fucked multiple times a day like she had when she was with Nyssa, or maybe it was the intensity of submitting this way to Felicity for the first time, after over a year of relentlessly butt fucking Felicity no less. Whatever the case even though she could have taken a rough anal penetration Sara had to admit it was probably for the best Felicity went slow, and again it allowed them both to savour this perverted act.

Felicity was also going slowly because she just couldn't believe this was happening. After everything that happened between them here they were, the roles literally reversed for when she lost her butt cherry with Sara bent over a desk, a ball-gag in her mouth, her hands cuffed behind her back and now a big dildo slowly sliding into her ass hole. The only thing missing was this was her desk, Felicity really wishing at that moment Sara had taken up her offer of being her secretary so she could have bent Sara over her desk. Oh well, maybe she could talk Sara into a desk job in the future, or she could bend her over her precious bar. Or at least in the stockroom. Oh yes, Felicity liked the sound of that. Actually, they all sounded good.

Over the past year Sara had relentlessly butt fucked Felicity whenever and wherever she wanted. It wasn't enough for Felicity to bent over in the bedroom, she had to do it regularly in her office, mostly over her desk, but also about while sitting in Sara's lap on her chair, or up against the glass wall overlooking the rest of the city. And it was the same story in Sara's bar, and in the Arrow cave, and sometimes even in public bathrooms. Most of all when they were at home Felicity never knew when Sara would pounce on her, which was incredibly exciting, but also incredibly exhausting. Also Felicity had forgotten what it was like to sit down without pain. Well now it was going to be Sara's turn! Oh yes, Felicity was going to be just as shameless when it came to sodomising Sara. See how much she liked it.

The answer was apparently a lot, as Sara moaned happily throughout the anal penetration and through the ass fucking itself. She even whined and complained through the ball-gag when Felicity stopped after burying every inch of the dildo inside of her, "No! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh God baby, fuck my slutty little butt!"

At first Felicity ignored Sara. And why shouldn't she? It wasn't like Sara didn't constantly tease her when the roles were reversed, and the pausing probably could be good for her. Of course it wasn't that long before Felicity was slowly pulling her hips back, pushing them forwards, and then repeating the process, officially beginning to butt fuck the superhero known as the Canary. Fuck yes, Felicity was now officially butt fucking the other woman. Sara usually dominated her so effortlessly, could take down multiple guys twice her size and was effortlessly sexy and confident in a way Felicity couldn't even imagine, and yet now it was Felicity who was the one who was fucking her in the ass and dominating her so completely.

It seemed impossible to make this amazing moment even better, but Felicity somehow found a way by pulling Sara's ass cheeks wide apart with both hands while continuing to gently pump her hips back and forth, meaning she got the best possible view of her cock sliding in and out of Sara's ass hole. That combined with everything else just completely overwhelmed Felicity and her brain kind of short-circuited. Luckily because of receiving so many skilful ass fuckings from Sara, or some unlikely natural talent, Felicity's body took over and she switched to some kind of autopilot, meaning that the sodomy continued, much to the delight of the hacker and the Canary.

Sara loved the fact the roles really were reversed now and it was Felicity who was teasing her instead of making her cum. She had half expected Felicity to be so nervous that she would give her what she wanted right away, but this would be so much better as it would mean her eventual orgasm would be much more powerful. And there was simply something to be said for the slow sodomy Felicity was currently giving her. It allowed Sara to wallow in the feeling of ultimate submission, her cute little hacker turning her most private hole into her personal fuck hole. Felicity was even spreading her cheeks so she could get the best view of Sara's stretching ass hole, in turn increasing the wonderful humiliation for the vigilante.

What would make this even more perfect was if Felicity spanked her a little, and/or taunted her while fucking her up the butt. Sara tried to manipulate her into it, first by begging through the ball-gag, then thrusting her ass back against the steady pumps of her lover. Impressively Felicity stopped her by moving her hands to her hips and holding her in place, but sadly she didn't offer up any taunting words or spanks. Then to Sara's surprise Felicity undid her handcuffs and removed the ball-gag, although the reason for that became clear as Felicity leaned down so that her boobs were pressing into her back and while she continued to fuck Sara's ass she began whispering filthy things into her ear.

"You like that, huh Sara?" Felicity purred in Sara's ear, "You like it up the ass? You like it up the ass like a filthy little slut? Yeah you do, mmmmm, my girl is a filthy little anal slut, and I love it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhh, I love your hot little ass Sara! I love it, and I love you. Mmmmm, and you're mine, that means that this slutty little ass is mine too. Oh yeah, Nyssa might have popped your ass cherry, but as of this moment I fucking own your ass hole! Do you hear me you little anal whore? Your ass is mine! All mine! I fucking own it, like you own mine. Oooooooh Sara, I'm all yours, and now finally every part of you is mine. Ohhhhh yesssss, your mouth, pussy and ass are mine, ooooooh fuck, the mighty Canary, who kicks all kinds of ass, is my filthy little ass slut, oooooooh shit, my dirty little anal whore, ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, my nasty little up the butt bitch, mmmmm, say it Sara! Tell me what you are!"

"I'm yours! All yours!" Sara cried out without hesitation, "I'm your filthy little ass slut! I'm your dirty little anal whore! I'm your nasty little up the butt bitch! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, I'm your bitch! I'm cute little Felicity Smoak's anal loving little bitch, mmmmmm, and I love her cock in my ass! Oh Felicity, I love your cock! I love it up my slutty little ass, mmmmm oooooooh fuck, I love it up the ass! Butt fuck me Felicity! Butt fuck me like a whore! Fuck my slutty little dyke butt! Ooooooooh, pound me hard! Harder, harder, ohhhhhhh, harder! Wreck my fucking butt! Oh God! Oh Felicity, ohhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmm yes, fuck my ass and make me cum! Please? Please make your bitch cum. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh yessssssss, really make my ass yours by slamming it hard and deep and making me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Your big dick, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME FELICITY, OOOOOOOOH, POUND THAT ASS, POUND IT! POUND MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, OHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Finally Felicity straightened up and increase the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking off Sara's butt cheeks echoed throughout the room. Sara's screams of pleasure would have easily been louder but she was concentrating on begging, and keeping herself reasonably silent, and then Felicity shoved the ball-gag back into her mouth. Sadly she didn't try and restrain her again, but they both knew Sara could have got out of them anyway, and the ball-gag alone was enough to emphasise Sara's submission. As if the dildo pounding in and out of her ass hole wasn't proof enough. It was certainly making Sara feel truly submissive to Felicity for the first time, and she loved it.

As much as Sara had loved topping the hell out of Felicity she had missed bottoming dearly. Not enough to let Felicity become her top, but Sara definitely hoped they could do this again, especially given how hard and frequently Felicity made her cum when she really started pounding her ass. What was even more impressive was that even when Sara lifted herself up onto all fours and started hammering her ass back against her girlfriend sweet little Felicity Smoak didn't miss a thrust. She even timed her thrusts to coincide with one's from Sara, eventually making the butt fucking as deep and as hard as possible, which just made Sara fall more deeply in love with her.

Felicity loved bottoming, especially whenever Sara would fuck her up the ass. It was embarrassing to admit, but it was her favourite of all the many, many wicked and wonderful things they did together. She just couldn't help it. Nothing made her cum like getting fucked in the butt. However this might just become a close second, as although she had topped Sara before nothing had ever made Felicity feel more dominant and powerful than ass fucking this incredibly dangerous woman who she loved so dearly. She just hoped she could convince Sara to bottom for her again. To be her little anal slut, her little ass whore, her little up the butt bitch, and everything else Sara had said.

If Felicity was going to have the chance to make those words come true she was going to have to give Sara one hell of a butt fucking. Which was incredibly difficult given that her competition was Nyssa al Ghul. But on the other hand she had been in competition with Nyssa this entire time, and she must be doing something right because Sara was still here. Nevertheless Felicity had been training harder for this than anything else in her life. Pretty much ever since Sara had popped her anal cherry she had been planning this revenge, albeit one which would be mutually pleasurable, as Felicity didn't want to just make Sara her bitch, but want to be her bitch. Not permanently, she liked being Sara's bitch too much for that, but she definitely wanted to do this again.

So Felicity had used every trick she had learned from Sara, and the Internet, and now was using every ounce of her strength to brutalise Sara's butt hole while desperately holding back her own climax. Despite a decent attempt she just couldn't hold back as long as Sara, but by her standards Felicity thought she did pretty well. More importantly when the stimulator bashing against her clit, Sara's juicy cheeks jiggling against her thighs and the sheer joy of being the one to butt fuck the other woman for a change, instead of being the one butt fucked, was enough to send Felicity over the edge to a predictably powerful orgasm she pushed through it.

Over, and over, and over again Felicity pushed through powerful climaxes to make Sara cum as frequently and as powerfully as possible. Her own orgasms weren't quite as powerful as Sara's, but like the ass fucking itself there was something oddly satisfying at receiving an orgasm while sodomising Sara, especially the way her body shook and her cum was literally squirting out of her cunt. Of course despite all her training and preparation for this there was a limit to Felicity's stamina, especially compared to Sara's. Ultimately she was just glad she got Sara to thrust back against her, otherwise the sodomy probably wouldn't have been half as effective. As it was she collapsed down before Sara, Felicity whimpering as she feared she had let her precious girlfriend down.

After a few long minutes of just panting Sara put Felicity's fears at ease when she reached up, pulled off the ball-gag and whimpered, "Oh my God, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Felicity confessed softly against Sara's sweaty skin, the two girls awkwardly kissing briefly before Felicity asked with a grin, "Wanna show me my handiwork?"

Sara nodded eagerly, and then without another word Felicity forced herself upwards slowly and awkwardly. It almost made Sara tell Felicity she didn't have too, but she knew her girl was stubborn and would insist, and then Felicity started pulling her cock out of Sara's ass, causing the Canary to become distracted as she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Well, mostly with pain because she didn't want to lose the feeling of having Felicity inside her, but it was a feeling which couldn't last forever, and she also wanted to be gaped for the first time in over a year. And seconds later she was, Felicity stumbling back and then staring in disbelief at the damage she had caused.

Smiling with wicked pride Sara automatically reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks to emphasise her gape, just like Nyssa taught her. She almost instantly regretted that decision though when she looked back to see Felicity looking apprehensive at the sight. This was something Felicity had never really seen before, and just because Nyssa and Sara loved it didn't mean that Felicity would. But then their eyes locked and Felicity smiled lovingly at her, which put Sara's mind at ease. After all, this was hardly the most twisted thing Felicity had put up with while being with her. Case in point, what Sara really wanted to do next...

"Can I clean that for you?" Sara asked with false innocence.

"What? Oh!" Felicity blushed, then nodded, "Sure."

Not needing any more encouragement Sara let go of her cheeks, turned around and dropped to her knees in front of Felicity. Then, after shuffling forwards a little so she was in perfect position, Sara wrapped her mouth around the head of the cock which had just pounded her butt. Impressively Felicity kept eye contact with her the entire time, which was the only reason Sara didn't close her eyes when she tasted the deepest part of her ass for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn't stop herself from moaning though, which got another adorable blush out of Felicity, but again her girl kept watching her, and continue to do so throughout the long drawn-out blow job Sara gave her.

Once she had got every drop of ass cream from the tip of the dick Sara started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, at first just concentrating on the first couple of inches before working her way down the strap-on. It wasn't long after that the dildo was entering her throat, causing her to gag a little. Clearly she was out of practice. Oh well, there was a simple fix for that. Namely by letting Felicity top her more. Oh yes, Sara had loved spending the entire year with Felicity as her submissive slut, but she loved the idea of switching it up more in the future, which happily her girlfriend confessed was also on her mind as Sara finished cleaning that cock, slowly but surely pushing every inch into her throat and then just continuing to bob her head up and down.

"So, that was fun." Felicity grinned shyly, before adding firmly, "But seriously Sara, you can't just come over and fuck me during lunch any more. I mean it! And if you do come over I'll send you away. Or send you into a corner like a naughty child again. But I think you'd like that. I think you'd like me to boss you around some more. To spank your naughty ass, and then fuck it! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Sara grinned around the strap-on.

"Well guess what, I'm going too?" Felicity promised, feeling emboldened, "Next time you show up at my place of work, unless it's an Arrow emergency, I'll make you stand in the corner all day long. And I won't even fuck you. No, mmmmm, I'll just spank you hard and then you'll have to wait until we get home to be butt fucked. And you know what else? When we get home today, I'm going to fuck that sweet little ass of yours again. And again, and again, and again. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I like that. No, I love it! And it's only fair, I was your anal loving bitch for a whole year, and now it's your turn. Now the Canary is going to be my submissive little bitch for an entire year!"

"Better make it a month babe." Sara interrupted, briefly taking her mouth off the cock so she was clear, then she grinned, "There's no way I can go that long without topping the hell out of you and pounding your hot little butt."

Felicity was initially taken off-guard by the interruption, then by Sara returning to the passionate blow job, the hacker watching the Canary's head bob up and down for quite a while before counter offering, "Only if you agree to be my little secretary. I know you were worried about us spending too much time together, but just think about it. I get a whole month of being on top, and then you get to be the top everywhere else but here. Here you're my bitch doing whatever I say, and if you can't act professionally I'll spank you as hard as I can at the end of the day. But if you're a good little assistant I'll bend you over my desk and fuck that slutty little ass. Either way you can then get revenge on me when we get home. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. I'm in." Sara beamed after once again taking her mouth away from the now thoroughly cleaned cock, and then because she couldn't help it added, "God, I love you. You're the perfect woman."

"I love you too." Felicity smiled, then because she was sure it was what Sara would want added, "Now kiss my feet to prove how grateful you are to me for fucking your skanky ass."

"Way to prove my point." Sara grinned, leaning her head down to do as she was told.


End file.
